-BLACKZONE-
by metibyun
Summary: Berdamai dengan masa lalu hanya omong kosong. Baekhyun sudah memiliki bekal cukup untuk menantang dunia, yaitu anaknya. Mereka akan bersama, bersatu, dan menjadi kuat. Kemudian kembali dan menagih semua yang terampas. DENDAM! Cast : Chanbaek , and Others Genre : Angst , Criminal , Romance , Action Rate : Mature Warning : BL , YAOI , AU!MPREG
1. Prolog

**-BLACKZONE-**

* * *

 **Cast :** Chanbaek , and Others

 **Genre :** Angst , Criminal , Romance , Action

 **Rate :** Mature

 **Warning : BL , YAOI , AU!MPREG**

 **(PROLOG)**

* * *

 **Summary :** Berdamai dengan masa lalu hanya omong kosong.

Baekhyun sudah memiliki bekal cukup untuk menantang dunia, yaitu anaknya. Mereka akan bersama, bersatu, dan menjadi kuat. Kemudian kembali dan menagih semua yang terampas. DENDAM!

* * *

 **Original by :** metibyun

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Seorang lelaki berparas menawan itu mencengkeram erat sisi ranjang. Perutnya yang sudah membesar terasa melilit, dan menyakitkan. Di dalam ruangan sangat sempit ini ia bertaruh nyawa. Cairan keruh merembes membasahi selangkangannya, mengalir dramatis melewati masing-masing sisi kakinya. Selang beberapa saat cairan darah ikut mengalir tenang, menambah pening kepala. Tempat lembab berjeruji ini menjadi saksi bisu penderitaannya selama satu tahun terakhir.

"ARGHHHHH!" Dua algojo yang berjaga di depan sel itu menoleh secepat kilat. Itu adalah suara raungan, yang berasal dari tawanannya.

.

.

.

Si mata bulan sabit itu pernah menjadi malaikat dengan senyum menawan dan meneduhkan. Ia pernah menjadi sangat baik di masa lalu. Sebelum lelaki itu datang, merampas tanpa sisa. Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi, atau disesali. Berdamai dengan masa lalu hanya omong kosong.

Baekhyun sudah memiliki bekal cukup untuk menantang dunia, yaitu anaknya. Mereka akan bersama, bersatu, dan menjadi kuat. Kemudian kembali dan menagih semua yang terampas. DENDAM!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Doa terbaik untuk setiap kesakitan adalah sabar. Pastikan hatimu tetap baik-baik saja sekalipun timpaan derita datang beruntun bagai hujan meteor dimusim semi. Menyakitkan di tengah suasana indah. Menyesakkan di tengah mekaran bunga-bunga.**

* * *

Lelaki berpostur mungil itu memandangi raut wajah ayahnya dengan jeli. Ia sangat yakin jika tadi malam mereka masih bisa melempar canda tawa bersama. Pasti ada yang salah.

"Ayah, kau baik ?" Tuan Byun hanya diam. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak terhimpit oleh rasa was-was atas teror yang di dapat. Pria paruh baya itu tidak sampai hati menyampaikan kegundahannya pada putranya yang ceria.

"Ayahmu baik, selesaikan sarapanmu dan berangkatlah" nyonya Byun menyendokkan nasi goreng _kimchi_ di atas piring putra semata wayangnya.

"Ayah, apa kau murung karena aku ?" Tuan Byun menghembuskan nafas berat, sebelum melempar senyum teduh kepada Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri, apapun yang terjadi." Baekhyun tersenyum geli karena mendengar nasihat itu lagi. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ayahnya merapalkan kalimat yang sama. Baekhyun pun tau tanpa harus di ingatkan. Bahwa ia akan tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sifat malaikatnya, dengan senyum tulus menawan. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah berubah, apapun yang terjadi.

"Ayah dan ibu juga harus berjanji untuk menjadi sehat dan panjang umur. Dampingi aku sampai bisa membuat kalian bangga." Baekhyun bangkit dari acara sarapannya untuk berpamitan kepada orangtuanya. Ia tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang berlebihan, setidaknya setiap pagi hanya ini yang diinginkan.

"Berhati-hatilah nak, do'a kami selalu bersamamu."

 **{CB}**

Pria bersurai abu dengan tinggi semampai itu tengah menimbang-nimbang tawaran menarik yang diberikan. Ia baru tau jika sifat brengseknya ternyata turunan dari pria paruh baya yang sudah di panggilnya, ayah. Licik, munafik, dan kotor. Politik hanya permainan antara orang-orang yang gila jabatan, salah satunya adalah Park Seunghyun.

Chanyeol tidak peduli seberapa tinggi jabatan yang ingin dicapai ayahnya. Yang ia catat hanya titik terpenting tentang imbalan berupa, tunjangan tambahan, liburan menyenangkan, dan pesta dengan wanita-wanita seksi sampai pagi.

Seunghyun memutar gelas wine, kemudian menyandarkan punggung angkuh di kursi kerjanya. Menatap puas pada putra nya yang tampan itu. Seunghyun mempunyai standar berbeda untuk mengukur seberapa ia merasa bangga pada putranya ini. Jika orangtua diluar sana akan tersenyum melihat anaknya melakukan hal terpuji. Maka Seunghyun berbeda, ia tidak akan menyesal mengakui darah daging saat anaknya berhasil menjalankan dengan baik perintahnya, sekalipun tercela.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau sangat bajingan, _boy_." Chanyeol menyilangkan kakinya. Menyeringai tajam, menyadari betapa tidak pantas lelaki di depannya ini menjadi contoh teladan.

"Karena kau, yang meracuni otak baik ku. A-YAH!" Seringaian Seunghyun menghilang ketika Chanyeol menekan kata 'ayah'. Sedikit membuat hati batunya tersinggung, dan marah.

"Aku ingin kau menghancurkan keluarga Byun tanpa sisa, ini mudah. Mereka hanya bertiga, bereskan, lalu cuci tanganmu dan menghilanglah." Chanyeol membolakan matanya, terkejut. Kesepakatan awal, hanya sampai teror dan selesai.

"Kau gila ?! Teror yang ku beri sudah membuatnya mundur dari jabatannya sekarang. Tindakanmu terlalu berlebihan tuan Park Seunghyun!"

"Hey, hey. Tenangkan dirimu, _boy_."

"Tsk!" Chanyeol menepis uluran tangan Seunghyun. Sedikit membersihkan jas nya, seolah sentuhan Seunghyun adalah wabah mematikan.

"Okay, okay. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu-" Seunghyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Tapi kau tidak sendiri _boy_ -"

"Chanyeol! Namaku Park Chanyeol! Berhenti memanggilku _boy_ pak tua! Bukan kah kau sendiri yang menyematkan nama itu ?"

Baiklah, hantaman ringan yang menimpa kepalanya membuat Seunghyun tersadar jika anaknya ini sama batu dengan dirinya. Seunghyun menyesap wine nya lagi.

"Kau hanya memerintah Chanyeol, yang mengeksekusi adalah anak buah kita." Seunghyun kemudian menyerahkan sebuah cek dengan nominal fantastis, sekedar menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

"Jangan sampai ter-si-sa! Karena jika terjadi kesalahan, jangka panjang nya akan berakibat fatal untukmu."

 **{CB}**

Satu mobil sedan di kawal dengan dua jeep memasuki pekarangan rumah. Mansion Byun yang asri, terlihat damai meskipun hanya menatap gerbangnya. Rumah ini benar dirawat dengan bumbu kasih sayang. Berbeda dengan rumahnya yang mewah namun gersang. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya. Ketukan pantofel itu berdentang bak lonceng kematian. Langkahnya pelan terayun, menghitung mundur untuk sebuah penghabisan. Tiga pengawal berjaga gagah mengikuti langkah sang pangeran kematian, dua orang turun dari jeep hitam. Sedangkan seorang lagi turun dari jeep merah.

"Hhhh…." helaan nafas diloloskan dari sela bibir tebalnya, tangan kanannya diangkat sebagai isyarat. Seolah paham, salah satu pengawal berkulit hitam memberi sebuah pistol.

"Kenapa si bangka itu justru menyuruhku bermain-main lagi dengan benda ini ?" Chanyeol mendengung untuk dirinya sendiri.

"S-siapa kalian ?" Nyonya Byun terlonjak dari dalam dapur saat menyaksikan gerombolan orang tak dikenal menyelinap masuk ke dalam mansionnya.

"Apa aku harus memperkenalkan diri sebagai malaikat maut ?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya santai ke penjuru mansion itu. Rapi, harum, nyaman, dan tenang. Siapapun yang masuk akan berharap tinggal.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa salah kalian. Tapi si tua bangka Seunghyun memerintahkan ku untuk datang dan menghabisi." tuan Byun berhambur memeluk istrinya yang masih syok. Ia mendengar beberapa orang sedang terlibat percakapan. Namun yang dilihat sekarang, kumpulan orang-orang seram bersenjata. Satu pimpinan mereka tampak menonjol dengan baju mahal dan wajah tampannya.

"Seunghyun ? Ka-kalian… Utusan si keparat itu ?!" Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ia menatap dua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu dalam. Tatapannya tidak dapat diartikan, ia benci melihat orang yang saling mencintai.

"Berhenti berpelukan di depan ku Byun!" Namun yang terjadi nyonya Byun semakin mengeratkan pelukan, dan membuat Chanyeol bertambah murka.

"A-apa mau mu ?! Apa salah kami ?" Tuan Byun bergetar di tempatnya. Chanyeol berdehem mengejek, kemudian menjawab.

"Karena kau mengancam posisi ayahku! Kau memang telah mundur dari jabatanmu sebagai ketua organisasi penanganan korupsi. Tapi, emm-" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah dua orang itu. Memisahkan pelukan mereka, menarik keji kerah kemeja tuan Byun

"Kau seharusnya mundur saja. Tidak usah menggunakan embel-embel ancaman akan membongkar kasus korupsi Seunghyun dan bisnis gelap kami!" tarikan kerah itu dirasa makin mencekik, hingga membuat tuan Byun terbatuk.

"Kau sudah melewati batasmu tuan. Jika kau sedikit saja menahan diri dan berpura-pura buta, pasti sekarang kau sedang tertidur nyenyak di kasur empukmu!"

"A-aku tidak akan menyerah! Kau dan ayahmu sama bajingannya. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencari keuntungan kalian sendiri!" Tuan Byun menatap nyalang melawan rasa sakit dan tercekik.

"Ck, kau yang terlalu jujur dan lurus! Ah, mungkin itu alasannya kau diangkat menjadi ketua di organisasi sok suci." tuan Byun dilempar telak ke lantai, menghasilkan debuman keras.

Sementara Chanyeol mengambil posisi mundur dua langkah, membelai pistol yang diambil dari saku celana.

DORRR!

"SUAMIKUUU!" Itu bukan berasal dari pistol Chanyeol. Tapi dari salah satu pengawalnya. Tepat sasaran, menembus dada tuan Byun tanpa ampun. Chanyeol memprediksi jika Byun sudah meregang nyawa.

"Brengsek!" nyonya Byun mendesis di sela tangisannya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh dingin suaminya yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Ya, aku terlahir dari kebrengsekan. Dan tumbuh dalam dunia hitam yang memuakkan!"

"Kau anak muda! Belum memahami hidup. Kau telah diracuni ayahmu. Kau tidak pernah tau betapa cinta dapat memberimu kehidupan!"

CINTA ? Si surai abu itu sangat sensitif mendengar satu kata bernama cinta. Ia marah, karena cinta hanya bualan baginya.

"Habisi dia juga! Kau berkata cinta dapat memberimu hidup kan ?! Biar aku menunjukkan bahwa cinta juga dapat memberimu kematian!" suara letusan dari bibir pistol si algojo terdengar lagi. Chanyeol tidak mengotori tangannya. Ia bergerak bersih sesuai anjuran Seunghyun. Hanya memerintah.

"Tiga, bereskan satu lagi. Sapu seluruh isi rumah ini dan bawa ke hadapanku!" secara tersistem ketiga pengawalnya memencar ke berbagai penjuru mansion Byun.

 **{CB}**

Si tuan muda Park itu menelusuri setiap inci mansion. Mengabaikan mayat dua orang Byun yang baru saja dieksekusi nya. Di sudut ruang keluarga ia memusatkan pandangan. Bingkai foto berwarna emas itu bertengger rapi di dinding. Ukurannya sangat besar dengan tiga orang di dalamnya yang melempar senyum. Chanyeol tau itu adalah anggota keluarga Byun.

Tiga orang yang harus dihabisi tanpa sisa seperti kata ayahnya. Darahnya berdesir saat matanya bersinggungan dengan mata si lelaki mungil di dalam bingkai. Siapa ? Kenapa ? Ada apa ? Otak nya terus berputar menanyakan respon tubuhnya yang asing.

Chanyeol tertarik, setidaknya empat persen pikiran warasnya menyadari itu. Tapi ini Park Chanyeol, dia bukan manusia biasa yang akan mempercayai kata hati. Karena dia sudah dididik agar menggunakan otaknya untuk semua tindakan, katakanlah Chanyeol makhluk rasional.

"Kaiii!" Chanyeol berteriak memanggil anak buah kesayangannya yang tengah sibuk menelusuri setiap sudut mansion.

"Cari dia!" Chanyeol menunjuk tepat ke dalam foto itu, satu dari tiga yang tersisa.

 **{CB}**

"Kyungsoo…" Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Wajahnya tampak frustasi oleh sebab yang tidak jelas.

"Kau sakit, Baek ?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Ia tidak tau kenapa dirinya ingin sekali menangis sekarang. Hati nya terus diliputi kecemasan, dan rasanya ingin segera pulang.

"Ak-aku…. Perasaanku buruk sekali. Aku ingin pulang Soo" Kyungsoo, sahabat Baekhyun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Masih dua jam lagi untuk mendapat jadwal pulang. Kyungsoo memperhatikan keadaan Baekhyun yang kacau. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya, dan jangan lupakan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Baek, kau sedang tidak baik. Pulanglah, guru Ahn pasti mengijinkanmu." Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi entah guru Ahn akan mengijinkan atau tidak. Terselip rasa takut dan hanya terlintas bayangan kedua orang tuanya saja. Ia melangkah terburu menyusuri koridor fakultas. Air Matanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung. Ingatan tentang orang tuanya yang tengah menghabiskan malam bersama, tertawa karena sebuah acara di salah satu channel televisi terus berputar-putar.

.

.

"Ayah, ibu…. Ti-tidak tidak, tolong bangun. Bangunlaahhhh….." ia si hazel sipit tengah di rundung hancur. Mata yang biasanya memancarkan binar penuh kasih itu sudah banjir. Air mata, dan firasat buruknya bersatu. Ia menangis pilu di hadapan jasad membiru kedua orang tuanya. Darah itu sebagian mengering menyatu bersama lantai. Ia mengais-ngais harapan, menggoyang-goyang kan tubuh ayah dan ibunya. Berharap jika ini hanya _april mop_ , atau kelakuan jahil ayah nya.

" _Berjanjilah untuk tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri, apapun yang terjadi."_ \- Baekhyun tidak mau berjanji lagi.

" _Berhati-hatilah nak, doa kami selalu bersamamu."_ \- Bahkan ia tidak mau berhati-hati lagi. Untuk apa ia menjaga diri. Jika alasannya untuk kembali sudah pergi, orang tuanya.

.

"Bangun, tolong bangun. Hiks…" Baekhyun berbaring di antara jasad kedua orang tua nya. Mengabaikan lumuran darah yang mengotori beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Baekhyun ingin ikut, menyatu bersama orang tuanya. Mengalirkan darahnya, untuk di campur bersama darah orang tuanya.

"Tolong seseorang bunuh aku juga. Kenapa kau hanya menyisakan aku dan menderita sendiri ?!" Ia memejamkan mata, bukankah harapannya sederhana ? Mati.

 **BRAAKKK!**

* * *

 **Tbc-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Harapan hanya bualan untuk penghibur hati yang sudah hancur. Melayang di antara fana, kemudian lebur bersamaan dengan kenyataan yang datang.**

* * *

 **BRAAKKK!**

Suara bantingan pintu itu sangat menyakitkan telinga. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia masih terus menangis dan berharap rasa lelah nya terganti dengan kebangkitan ibu dan ayahnya.

"Dimana anak Byun itu berada ?!" Baekhyun tidak takut, apalagi bersembunyi. Ketukan sepatu boots dua lelaki kekar itu seolah menjadi jawaban untuknya, mati.

"Kalian mencariku ?" suaranya tenang dan mendayu lembut. Dua lelaki dengan pistol yang siaga di tangannya saling bertukar pandang. Mereka masuk ke ruang tengah mansion dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat hancur.

Lelaki mungil dengan mata basah sisa tangis nya. Berbaring di antara mayat kedua orang tuanya yang beralas lumuran darah. Ia menatap langit-langit dengan wajah datar. Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ perlahan mendekat. Memastikan jika itu memang seseorang yang di tunjuk bos nya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Bunuh aku juga… Jangan kau sisakan aku sendiri." Kai terperanjat mendengar permintaannya. Si lelaki mungil mulai bangkit, berjalan sangat pelan. Kai mundur selangkah.

"Apa salah mereka ?"

"..."

"Apa mereka pernah melakukan hal buruk kepadamu ?" Kai dan Shownu hanya mematung di tempatnya.

"Apa maaf sudah tidak berlaku ? Apa masalah kalian akan beres dengan membunuh mereka ?" Baekhyun mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan dua bodyguard itu. Baekhyun mengambil tangan Kai yang sedang menggenggam pistol. Mengarahkan tepat di pelipis kirinya.

"Ayo, tembak aku seperti kalian menghabisi orangtua ku."

1 detik

2 detik

Jari lentik itu menekan kuat pistol yang berada diantara tangannya. Mata nya tertutup, bersiap diri menerima mati.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!" Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara yang menggelegar tajam. Secepat kelengahan Baekhyun, Kai menarik kembali pistol miliknya.

Sementara Shownu beralih pada dua mayat yang ada disana untuk dibersihkan dengan proses pemakaman yang layak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH ?! JAWAB AKU! KAU INGIN MATI ?!" Baekhyun tidak tahu orang itu siapa. Tapi urat hijau yang tercetak diantara keningnya seolah menegaskan jika orang ini sedang murka.

"Siapa kau ?! Apa yang ingin kalian ambil lagi dariku ?!" Baekhyun mundur saat mendapati lelaki asing itu semakin mendekat. Chanyeol melangkah panjang untuk menjangkau tubuh mungil di depannya. Mata indahnya basah, berlawanan dengan sinar yang berada pada potret di bingkai tadi.

"JANGAN MUNDUR LAGI! OKE, AKU BERHENTI!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan memberi jarak. Hatinya tersayat melihat kilatan takut di mimik wajah lelaki cantik itu.

"Kau siapa ?! Apa mau kalian ?! BUNUH AKU SAJA JANGAN ORANG TUA KU!" Tidak, tidak. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. Yang lebih tinggi sudah tidak tahan melihat Baekhyun meronta. Mata indah itu tidak boleh basah lagi. Mata indah itu hanya boleh berbinar seperti di bingkai foto. Mata indah itu hanya untuk melihatnya, melihat Park Chanyeol saja.

"JANGAN MENANGIS!"

 _grep-_

Baekhyun bungkam, isakannya tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan saat tubuhnya tenggelam habis di dalam pelukan pria tinggi ini.

"P-pergi dariku.."

"Diam dan jangan menangis! Maka aku akan pergi."

"Kau siapa ?!" Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengungkapkan tentang dirinya sekarang, setidaknya jangan hari ini.

"Apa salah kami ? Hikss.. Kenapa kalian ambil satu-satunya yang aku miliki." Baekhyun menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Suara pilunya teredam dada kekar Chanyeol. Si tinggi menikmati alunan suara itu dengan perasaan membuncah. Si mata indah berada dalam dekapannya. Ini menyenangkan, tapi ini juga menyedihkan.

"Kai…" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya memberi isyarat.

Selembar kain persegi berukuran kecil sudah dibasahi dengan cairan bius. Kai mendekat, membungkam hidung dan bibir mungil itu. Tangisannya menghilang terganti dengan tubuh lunglai. Mata indahnya terpejam dengan sisa airmata yang masih segar dan basah. Chanyeol lupa diri, lupa pesan ayahnya, dan lupa siapa yang sedang berada dalam dekapannya. Hatinya yang dingin dan keji seolah tersiram air surga kala melihat paras indah itu terlelap. Chanyeol ingin memiliki.

 **{CB}**

Katakan Chanyeol sudah gila, dan terobsesi hanya karena sebuah binar memikat dibalik bingkai foto. Lelaki yang baru saja di ketahui namanya itu dengan lancang memasuki area terlarang milik Chanyeol. Hatinya yang selama ini sudah terkunci rapat dan dibiarkan berkarat. Kuncinya telah dibuang jauh ke dasar jurang kebencian.

Ia membolak-balik potongan foto yang diambil dengan memecah bingkai indah di rumah keluarga Byun. Mengambil hanya potongan terpenting yang ia sukai. Ia tersenyum, kemudian bibirnya terulur perlahan, hendak mencium potongan wajah yang tengah tersenyum itu. Namun segera tersadar, saat ini ia sudah benar-benar gila.

"Kau bisa pergi Chanyeol.." Ayahnya berdiri sejak lama di ambang pintu. Seunghyun mengamati dengan seksama kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan anak lelakinya. Namun karena ini Seunghyun, ia tidak akan pernah mau tau atau sekedar ikut campur.

"Kau sudah membereskan mereka bertiga ?" Chanyeol tercekat menatap kedalam manik ayahnya lekat. Ia tahu siapa ayahnya. Bajingan dari segala bajingan yang tidak akan pandang bulu untuk mendapatkan keinginan nya.

"Ehm.." Chanyeol berdehem sebentar untuk menetralkan rasa gugupnya. Ia tidak akan meloloskan mulutnya untuk berkata bahwa masih ada anggota Byun yang tersisa.

"Sudah" ucapnya sesingkat itu agar tidak mengundang picingan curiga dari Seunghyun.

" _Good_ , Pergilah ke Jeju malam ini. Ajak Kai dan Shownu, anggap ini sebagai hadiah kecil. Akan ku kirim data hotel yang sudah ku sediakan." Ini memang iming-iming yang menggiurkan. Tapi itu kemarin, sebelum Chanyeol bersinggungan dengan si mata indah dan beradu pandang. Seleranya untuk berpesta dengan wanita-wanita sampai pagi mendadak hilang. Chanyeol si raja ranjang seolah kehilangan hasrat.

"Ayah.." Chanyeol berkata sebelum Seunghyun berbalik untuk pergi.

"Ak-aku tidak akan pergi ke Jeju. Biarkan Kai dan Shownu, aku lelah." Bohong, Chanyeol sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lupa jika ia saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan bandar kriminal sekelas ayahnya. Tentu saja Seunghyun tau mana yang jujur dan mana yang tidak.

"Kau lelah ?" Chanyeol mengangguk patah-patah kemudian meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya. Menyisakan Seunghyun sendiri disana.

"Brengsek!" Seunghyun mendesis tajam setelah membaca situasi yang memuakkan ini. Kenapa anaknya begitu bodoh ?

Potongan foto yang tergeletak di meja kerja Chanyeol menjadi jawaban. Seunghyun tau anaknya sedang melakukan kesalahan besar. Bermain menggunakan hati, dan Seunghyun benci itu.

 **{CB}**

"Kau kenapa bos ?" Kai menghampiri Chanyeol yang berjalan terburu memasuki markasnya. Seunghyun sengaja menyediakan markas sekedar tempat beristirahat untuk para anak buahnya. Ruangan seukuran rumah sederhana itu memiliki dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, ruang keluarga yang difungsikan sebagai ruang utama. Ada meja bar kecil di ujung ruangan untuk memenuhi hasrat mereka yang sedang ingin melayang bersama cairan alkohol. Di tengah ada meja billiard besar, berfungsi sebagai pembunuh jenuh. Menghadap tepat pada dua pedang besar yang dipajang di dinding.

"Amankan dia!" Chanyeol tersengal setelah berlari untuk menjangkau markas.

"Huh ?" Kai masih tampak bodoh dengan maksud Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak ? Hari ini dia mendapat banyak tugas untuk membereskan beberapa orang. Mulai dari pengusaha rokok ilegal yang berusaha menyeleweng masalah pajak. Selundupan ikan di pelabuhan yang terancam, karena bawahannya yang bodoh tertidur saat proses sortir di bagian legal.

"Ck! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol melempar satu bola billiard ke arah Kai, namun segera di tangkap oleh si objek.

"Hyung, kau tau aku hari ini mendapat tugas sangat banyak dari paman Seunghyun. Mengamankan banyak target. Jadi tolong mengertilah jika aku kebingungan dengan maksudmu." Kai terkekeh menyadari betapa bodohnya ia membaca suasana hati lelaki tinggi di depannya ini. Kai tumbuh besar bersama Chanyeol, dalam lingkungan gelap dan kejam didikan Seunghyun. Ia sangat tau mengambil sela hati Chanyeol. Meskipun aura tajam itu hemat senyum, hanya perlu satu dayuan mengalun yaitu panggilan 'hyung'. Urat marah Chanyeol akan mengendur. Ia akan menjadi luluh, karena nyatanya emosi itu tidak berlaku untuk Kai. Lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu seperti belahan jiwanya. Sebiadab apapun, dirinya masih memiliki rasa sayang tersisa untuk seseorang yang sudah dianggap seperti adik kandungnya ini.

"Bawa dia sejauh mungkin, jangan sampai ayah tahu." Chanyeol terduduk lesu di sofa empuk berwarna hitam. Ia memungut stick playstation untuk melanjutkan permainan Kai yang tertunda karena kedatangannya. Ibu jari nya bergerak lincah menekan tombol-tombol dalam stick, tapi matanya menerawang jauh.

"Hyung…"

"Hm ?"

"Ingin minum denganku ?" Kai menyodorkan sekaleng soda dingin yang diambilnya dari dalam lemari pendingin di sisi bar mininya.

"Apa dia sudah sadar ?" gelengan Kai menjadi jawaban. Chanyeol terdiam lama, sebelum kembali membuka suaranya.

"Ada satu tempat terbaik untuknya, ini memang tak layak. Tapi hanya tempat itu yang tidak akan pernah terjangkau oleh ayah." Kai tau tempat apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Ia mengernyitkan dahi membayangkan hari-hari lelaki malang itu akan dihabiskan disana sepanjang waktu.

"Kau yakin hyung ?" Chanyeol menggeleng ragu. Tapi ini bukan saatnya memilih, ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum Seunghyun mendahuluinya.

 **{CB}**

Hawa lembab menjadi yang pertama menyapa indra perasa. Kepalanya pening, seperti terbentur benda tumpul dan keras di bagian dalam. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada satupun luka lebam yang tercetak. Gelap, sempit, dan menakutkan. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan bias cahaya yang minim. Ini tempat apa ? tangkapan pertama retinanya hanya sebatas garis besi, dan ternyata itu jeruji. Ia segera bangkit mengabaikan kondisi badannya yang terasa remuk. Mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah di alaminya sebelum tertidur, atau lebih tepatnya di paksa untuk tidur.

Pandangannya disapukan ke seluruh ruangan. Ini tempat seperti penjara dengan jeruji besi berkarat sebagai pintu utama. Ia terduduk di ranjang kecil tak berkasur, hanya tikar kusam dan lusuh sebagai lapisan. Di ujung ruangan ada sebuah wastafel dan kloset dengan satu keran air. Bahkan itu tidak layak di sebut kamar mandi, karena tidak ada sekat penutup apapun.

Baekhyun merasa lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak tau kesalahan apa yang diperbuat ayahnya sampai harus menanggung semua derita.

Ia melirik pada baju nya yang terkena noda darah mengering. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu. Bayangan mayat kedua orang tuanya, kedatangan dua orang bersenjata, kemudian pelukan yang didapat dari lelaki asing, sampai semua kemudian menjadi gelap.

"A-yah… I-bu…" Ia merintih lirih untuk jumlah yang tak terhitung, ini sia-sia. Cekikan tak kasat mata seolah menguras oksigennya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit, saat menyadari ia bahkan belum menjadi anak yang baik. Penghormatan terakhir untuk orang tuanya tidak pernah bisa dilaksanakan. Mereka dibunuh keji, tidak menutup kemungkinan mayatnya hanya dibuang bagai hama. Meraung pun percuma, tidak akan obat yang mampu menyembuhkan lukanya.

Chanyeol mendengar itu, ia mendengar betapa pilu tangis lelaki di dalam sana. Ia bahkan tidak berani menampakkan diri, karena malu. Ia malu karena telah menjadi satu-satunya penyebab lelaki mungil itu kehilangan dunianya. Tangannya terulur untuk memegang degup jantungnya sendiri. Merasakan alunan tak wajar di setiap detakan nya. Matanya terpejam membayangkan, si mata bulan sabit akan menangis kemudian berbagi pelukan bersama.

"Maaf…" Bibir seindah cherry yang biasa digunakan untuk mengumpat dan berkata kasar. Pada akhirnya mengeluarkan kata sakral yaitu 'Maaf'.

 **{CB}**

Bau ikan dan dan desiran ombak itu menyatu bersama udara. Ini sudah dini hari namun Kai masih saja bekerja untuk memastikan salah satu rantai makanan mereka terus berputar. Ia berkeliling memantau kerja anak buahnya. Jaket kulit dan celana jeans cukup membuat hangat dan melindunginya dari terpaan angin pesisir.

Kepulan asap di sela bibirnya terus bergulir bagai buih laut. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik hewan berinsang itu. Sekedar memastikan kualitas dari tangkapan anak buahnya. Karena percuma saja ia susah payah menghindari petugas legal jika yang di dapat hanya ikan-ikan dengan kualitas abal-abal.

Seperti seorang profesional, Kai terus bekerja dengan mulut yang tak pernah lepas dari batang rokok. Tapi saat mendapati seorang yang sangat dikenal berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Asap rokok itu kembali tertelan, membuatnya hampir mati tersedak.

"P-paman ?" Seunghyun menggunakan mantel tebal berwarna coklat. Di penghujung malam seperti ini, Seunghyun berjalan tegap dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di pangkal hidung mancungnya. Penampilannya memang harus seperti ini untuk menghindari semua orang. Ia harus tetap dikenal sebagai pejabat negara yang budiman. Menyembunyikan sisi gelapnya yang menakutkan dan nyatanya telah merugikan banyak orang.

"Si bodoh itu kemana ?" Kai menuntun Seunghyun untuk menjauh dari anak buahnya.

"Chanyeol hyung sedang mengurus beberapa pekerjaan, paman." untuk masalah berbohong, Kai ternyata jauh lebih baik daripada Chanyeol.

"Ku harap kau tidak membuat aku kecewa-" Seunghyun menggantung kalimatnya, mengambil rokok di dalam saku kemudian menyalakan pemantik. Kepulan asap pertama dikeluarkan "Apa anak Byun masih hidup ?" Kai masih tenang dan tidak goyah.

"Semua sudah dibereskan"

"Aku percaya jika itu keluar dari mulutmu langsung, Kai" Seunghyun menepuk bahu kiri Kai sekali kemudian tersenyum miring. Senyum yang diwarisi Chanyeol. Sama-sama terlihat mengejek, namun juga menawan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Cepat pulang, besok pagi ada lebih banyak hal yang harus kau kerjakan." Seunghyun berbalik arah. Berjalan gagah dengan kaki panjang yang mengayun penuh wibawa.

Kai tidak tau pasti sejak kapan dirinya terjerumus dalam dunia hitam dan kotor naungan Seunghyun. Seingatnya dulu dia hanya anak kecil yang menangis karena kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan tragis. Kemudian Seunghyun datang menjemput bersama seorang anak lelaki yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya. Itu Chanyeol, si pria bertelinga lebar dan berwajah dingin. Kai awalnya takut, tapi belaian telapak tangan Chanyeol yang mendarat di pipinya membuatnya kembali menemukan keluarga yang lain.

"Hyung…" Ia tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari semua yang dilakukan tak ubahnya sebagai rasa terimakasih. Atas dunia kecil yang diberikan Chanyeol, atas kebersamaan hangat selama hampir lima belas tahun ini. Sosok kakak laki-laki yang tak terbaca, dan tak tertebak. Tapi akan menjadi hangat ketika mereka sudah bertukar kasih sayang sebagai sepasang saudara.

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia." Kai membuang puntung rokok yang masih tersisa setengah, menginjak dengan gerakan memutar sebelum meninggalkan area pelabuhan.

 **{CB}**

Baekhyun tidak tahu sekarang pukul berapa. Sekarang siang atau malam, sekarang sedang hujan atau terik. Ventilasi yang terbatas membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Ia dikurung dan dijauhkan dari dunia luar tanpa ampun.

Gemerincing suara kumpulan kunci merusak lamunannya. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi, ia ingat itu siapa. Seseorang yang dengan lancang memeluknya.

"Makanlah" Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan isi nampan yang dibawanya. Jangankan melirik, mencium aroma makanan itu saja sudah membuatnya mual.

"Untuk apa ?! bukankah kematianku akan lebih baik ?!" Baekhyun menatap tak selera ke arah Chanyeol. Berkali-kali membuang muka sebanyak Chanyeol berusaha mengambil perhatiannya.

"Aku bukan orang penyabar asal kau tau" Ini bukan Chanyeol sekali. Mampu bersabar meski hanya seujung kuku.

"Aku juga tidak ingin mengetahui tentangmu!"

"Ku ingatkan lagi, selain bukan seorang penyabar, aku juga membenci seorang penentang." Chanyeol meletakkan nampan yang berisi banyak makanan itu di samping Baekhyun. Berbalik badan hendak beranjak pergi sebelum emosinya memuncak. Karena ini pasti tidak akan berdampak baik.

"Kalau begitu, bunuh saja aku!" Chanyeol berhenti, memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Apa bedanya dengan kau membunuhku, atau mengurungku disini ? muaranya sama . MA-TI!" bukankah sudah diingatkan Chanyeol benci ditentang ? Ia berbalik lagi, menatap dalam menembus manik si mungil yang keras kepala itu.

"Makan, Byun!"

"Tidak!"

"Ma-kan!" Chanyeol mengambil nampannya, kemudian menyendokkan nasi. Memaksakan agar ditelan Baekhyun. Ini sudah lebih dari delapan belas jam sejak insiden di mansion Byun. Dan selama bersamanya Baekhyun belum memakan apapun.

"Jangan membuat aku memaksa.." Suara Chanyeol memelan saat mendengar isakan dari bibir tipis itu. Meskipun isakannya tertahan oleh kunyahan, tapi telinga lebarnya masih bisa mendengar. Ini ibarat bunyi terompet kiamat, Chanyeol benci jika bibir indah itu mengeluarkan suara kesakitan. Jika biasanya kesedihan seseorang akan menjadi kesenangan tersendiri. Maka ini berbeda, apapun yang menyangkut Baekhyun akan menjadi BERBEDA-

* * *

 **Tbc**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Kegelapan itu sudah mulai menampakkan tanda kehidupannya. Perlahan bersinar, karena cahaya asing yang menghangatkan. Batinnya berperang antara percaya atau memilih buta.**

* * *

Di dalam penjara gelap itu Baekhyun meringkuk karena suhu tubuh nya yang mulai tinggi. Sejak tersadar dari pengaruh bius, ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Seperti seorang monster, Baekhyun lupa rasanya di jemput kantuk. Ia hanya ingin terjaga, karena setiap terpejam ia akan mengalami mimpi buruk. Bayangan kedua orang tua nya yang tergeletak dengan simbahan darah selalu menerobos masuk. Menciptakan rasa was-was karena menyadari ia hanya seorang diri sekarang.

Rutinitasnya hanya terdiam membisu. Makanan yang di antarkan oleh pesuruh Chanyeol hanya menjadi pajangan dan berakhir di tong sampah. Tidak masalah, ini akan mempercepat ia menjemput ajal. Karena percuma saja, ia bertahan hidup untuk mendapati kenyataan yang menyedihkan. Berada dalam bayang-bayang orang lain yang sungguh ia benci.

Mata lebar yang terus saja memenuhi isi kepalanya tergambar jelas dengan senyum penuh kebengisan. Park Chanyeol, catat saja nama itu sebagai malaikat maut untuk keluarga nya. Menyebut nama itu dalam hati pun Baekhyun rasa enggan. Bagai virus mematikan pengaruh nya teramat dahsyat. Tatapan matanya mendominasi, terkesan melumpuhkan.

"Dia tidak suka dibantah, aku sarankan kau makan sebelum dia turun tangan." Baekhyun melirik sekilas, menyadari Kai telah berdiri di sisi ranjang nya dengan tangan yang di sedekapkan di depan dada.

"Aku bukan domba peliharaan sepertimu, yang akan menurut hanya karena takut dibunuh. Cih!" Baekhyun berbalik memunggungi Kai, masih dengan posisi meringkuk nya.

Kai tidak marah, apalagi mengumpat. Ia justru merasa tertantang dengan seberapa jauh bocah kecil ini membuat kakaknya penasaran. Kai sangat tahu jika Chanyeol tidak akan bernafsu dengan mereka yang biasa saja, apalagi dengan sukarela menyerah. Baekhyun menarik perhatian Chanyeol dalam ketidak sadarannya. Memikat dengan penolakan menantang seperti sekarang.

"Baiklahhhh… terserah kau saja. Tapi-" Kai menggantung ucapan nya untuk mendekat, dan berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Selama kau terus menantang, selama itu pula kau akan menyeret singa lapar untuk masuk ke dalam." seringaian memuakkan itu tercetak miring di bibir tebal Kai, terlihat tampan untuk para pengagu nya namun terlihat menyebalkan untuk para musuh nya.

 **{CB}**

"Kau ingin mengambil lini dimana ?" Kai membolak-balik berkas berisi grafik laba atas bisnis gelap tempat nya berkecimpung.

"Terserah kau, aku sudah malas. Asal dapat uang, mengapa harus susah payah menyusun laporan keuangan ?!" Chanyeol menggerutu dengan tumpukan angka yang nampak di dalam layar laptop nya. Ia merenggangkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik, kemudian mengacak rambut nya sekedar menghilangkan lelah.

"Tapi perputarannya sangat menakjubkan hyung, otak bisnis paman Seunghyun menurun pada mu ternyata." Kai meletakkan kertas dalam genggaman nya dan mengambil posisi duduk di depan meja Chanyeol.

"Aku melirik bisnis lain, tapi resiko besar nya membuat aku harus memikirkan strategi lagi. Demi Tuhan Kai, angka-angka ini saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah!" Kai terkekeh melihat raut frustasi Chanyeol. Seseorang yang dianggap seperti kakak kandung ini jika sudah bekerja, menjadi lupa daratan. Menenggelamkan diri nya dengan penuh loyalitas.

"Hyung, apa yang kau maksud bisnis lain itu selundupan emas ?" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari layar laptop. Terus mengetik sesuatu di sana, sampai selintas pikiran nya terhenti pada satu objek..

"Apa dia makan dengan baik ?" Kai menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Sialan!" Kai tersenyum samar mendengar dengusan kesal dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau peduli ?"

"A-aku-"

"Kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan jadwal makan mu. Kenapa hyung ? apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku ?" Kai bukan si bodoh yang tidak tahu tentang ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ditambah potongan photo yang di sobek acak itu bertengger rapi di balik bingkai berbentuk hati yang berdiri tegak di atas meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Kau jatuh cinta hyung…"

"Kau gila ? aku tidak mengenal hal semacam itu. Pikirkan saja ikan-ikan mu" Chanyeol bergerak panik saat mendapati senyum mengejek yang dilempar Kai.

"Dari mana kau membeli bingkai berbentuk hati itu hyung ? ini sama sekali bukan dirimu." Kai berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan tawa lebar.

"BRENGSEK KAU HITAM!"

Dada nya berdebar hebat mengingat semua perkataan Kai. Cinta semacam pantangan untuk Chanyeol, karena perasaan itu telah membuat nya menjadi seorang yang biadab seperti sekarang. Ada banyak luka di balik makna cinta yang tidak bisa diungkap. Ia pernah menjadi sangat tulus karena menanti. Ia pernah menjadi pecinta sejati karena sebuah mimpi. Chanyeol menyimpan kesakitan nya seorang diri. Memilih untuk lari, menghindari luka lama itu hadir kembali.

 **{CB}**

"Tuan Byun tewas beserta istri nya, ini masuk ke dalam kasus pembunuhan. Karena sanak keluarga tidak ada yang melapor perkara ini resmi ditutup." Seunghyun tersenyum miring saat siang ini mendengar kabar bahwa kasus pembunuhan keluarga Byun resmi ditutup. Pekerjaan putranya memang selalu memuaskan dan tidak pernah mengecewakan. Kaum suci berkurang satu, setidaknya bisnis gelap dan kasus korupsi yang dilakukan masih aman sampai hari ini.

Seunghyun terlalu bersenang hati dengan kabar membahagiakan mengenai keluarga Byun. Mengabaikan satu pertanyaan tentang satu anggota Byun yang tersisa.

"Rapat dengan Presiden akan di undur sampai besok siang, Tuan." Sekretaris Choi membuka buku catatan yang berisi jadwal Seunghyun dimulai dari pagi sampai akan tidur lagi.

"Terserah dia saja, asal tidak mengganggu pekerjaan ku yang lain." Choi meneliti buku agenda nya kembali. Takut jika ada jadwal yang terlewat. Karena Seunghyun sangat rapi dalam hal apapun termasuk urusan jadwal. Choi memperhatikan lingkaran dengan tinta biru nya. Di dalam lingkaran itu terdapat tanggal serta gambar awan. Ia ingat, bahwa itu tulisan nya sendiri. Ditulis dua bulan yang lalu.

"Tuan…" Seunghyun menghentikan langkah nya di ambang pintu, mengurungkan niat untuk keluar ruangan karena panggilan Choi Siwon.

"Aku tidak tau ini masuk kategori penting atau tidak. Tapi aku selalu menulis agenda ini setiap tahun nya." Choi menunduk takut saat melihat Seunghyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Choi. Aku harus pergi ke gudang rokok di Busan. Waktu ku tidak banyak, dan harus kembali malam ini juga." suara nya datar, berat, dan mencekam.

"I-itu… besok hari ulang tahun Chanyeol." Choi menunduk sekali, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Seunghyun menengok jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Jam itu memiliki putaran untuk pukul, menit, detik, dan sekotak kecil berisi tanggal. Kotak kecil di dalam lingkaran jam tangan nya menunjukkan tanggal 26 November. Itu arti nya esok hari adalah hari dimana Chanyeol terlahir dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu.

Dua puluh lima tahun di habiskan untuk membentuk putra nya menjadi seseorang yang kuat. Seunghyun lupa menanamkan kasih sayang. Ia terlalu fokus dengan bagaimana cara memberi Chanyeol makan dan kebutuhan berlimpah ruah. Membalas semua penghinaan di masa lalu. Seunghyun menyimpan kesakitan nya seorang diri. Memilih untuk lari, menghindari luka lama itu hadir kembali.

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki nya tenang memasuki pekarangan luas yang cukup rimbun. Ada satu bangunan tua yang tidak terawat. Seperti tidak ada penghuni jika dilihat sekilas. Kegiatannya setiap hari hanya seperti ini. Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan nya. Rasa lelah nya lenyap saat mendapati si wajah rupawan. Ajaib, dan menggelitik. Chanyeol merasa dunia nya menjadi lebih baik dengan sekali menatap si mata bulan sabit.

Baekhyun tampak terduduk tenang di atas ranjang. Satu-satu nya tempat yang layak dari pada harus terlantar di lantai. Chanyeol sedang mengusahakan tempat lain yang tidak akan pernah terjangkau oleh ayah nya, tapi mustahil. Tadi pagi ia sudah memerintah Kai untuk membelikan kasur, dan memberi sekat agar dapat disebut sedikit layak.

"Aku pernah menangkap satu kupu-kupu di sekitar sini. Dia indah, berwarna terang, dan sangat cantik." Baekhyun masih diam, melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di balik pintu jeruji.

"Aku ingin merawat dan memiliki nya..." Chanyeol menerawang jauh, membawa tubuh nya bersandar pada tembok disisi jeruji.

"Aku pikir dengan dengan menangkap nya. Dia akan selamat dari buruan elang. Tapi ternyata tebakanku salah-"

Baekhyun masih setia diam. Sama sekali tidak memiliki hasrat untuk menanggapi atau sekedar peduli.

"Justru aku yang menyakiti dengan mematahkan satu sisi sayap nya. Tapi aku ingin mengganti dengan diri ku. Merelakan satu sayap ku, agar kupu-kupu itu terbang semakin tinggi." Chanyeol tersenyum, menatap teduh pada lelaki mungil di dalam sana.

"Jika kau ingin memiliki, setidaknya biarkan dia pergi." Baekhyun membuka suara. Bukan dengan nada mengancam, tidak ada siratan amarah di sana. Chanyeol merasa sebagian diri nya melayang mendengar suara itu mengalun amat pelan.

"Kau akan membuat nya mati dalam kesakitan. Mengganti dengan sayap mu tidak akan pernah sama dengan sayap yang dimiliki sebelum nya. Jika juga kau ingin berkorban, gantilah jiwamu untuk si elang." Chanyeol merasa rahang nya mengeras mendengar perumpamaan itu ternyata mampu ditangkap Baekhyun dengan baik. Suara nya masih tetap pelan mendayu, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Chanyeol. Pikiran nya berputar-putar tentang seekor elang hitam bergigi tajam yang mematikan, ayah nya.

"Sampai kapanpun tikus tanah tidak akan memiliki kekuatan sebanding dengan elang. Perhatian elang hanya tertuju pada objek indah seperti kupu-kupu."

"Tikus tanah bahkan lebih mulia dibandingkan dirimu-" Chanyeol tersenyum sarkas menempatkan diri nya sebagai tikus tanah.

Ia memiliki banyak alasan untuk tetap bertahan dengan pria yang di sebut nya sebagai ayah. Karena hal yang tidak akan dinampakkan, masih disimpan rapi seorang diri.

 **{CB}**

Kai menghabiskan sabtu malamnya dengan sesekali menjadi manusia normal. Berkeliling menggoda para lelaki manis, atau wanita seksi. Berpatroli memastikan mangsanya malam ini masuk ke perangkap dengan bualan manis yang membuat geli.

Mata nya menangkap satu lelaki bermata bulat yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop dan beberapa lembar kertas. Wajah serius nya menarik perhatian Kai. Bulu matanya yang lentik ikut bergoyang ketika berkedip. Bibir yang berbentuk hati itu merah samar dan menggoda ketika lidah nya terulur untuk sekedar menyapu sensasi kering di permukaan.

"Boleh aku duduk ?" si lelaki manis melirik sekilas, kemudian menggeleng.

"Meja kosong masih banyak, aku sedang ingin sendiri." Kai memegang dada kiri nya dramatis dan memasang muka senista mungkin untuk menarik perhatian si lelaki berbibir hati.

"Kau menolak ku ?"

"Kau tuli ya ? Aku sedang ingin sendiri! Jadi pergilah sebelum ku panggil petugas keamanan untuk menyeret mu!"

"Aku akan pergi tapi beritahu namamu ?"

"Ck!" Lelaki mungil itu mendecak keras sebelum mengangkat kursi nya ke arah Kai.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

Kai menendang udara melampiaskan amarah nya. Baru hari ini dia tolak mentah-mentah oleh seseorang.

"Sialan ! Lelaki tertampan di seluruh penjuru Korea ditolak ? HAH!" Kai bercermin di permukaan kaca mobil nya. Meneliti dengan cermat, seluruh inchi wajah nya.

"Aku masih tampan kan ?" tangan nya di bawa membelai di mulai dari pelipis turun meraba rahang tegas nya kemudian berakhir di dagu seksi nya.

"Aishhhh!"

 **{CB}**

Pukul 00:00 tepat di tanggal dua puluh tujuh november. Chanyeol menyalakan ponsel nya. Hanya ada dua notifikasi dari Kai dan Siwon. Mereka berdua yang selalu setia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Chanyeol di setiap tahun nya.

' _Selamat ulang tahun, hyung' - Kai_

' _Selamat ulang tahun, little bastard' - Siwon_

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap layar ponsel nya yang perlahan meredup. Apa yang ditunggu ? Siapa yang ditunggu ? Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti. Setau nya setiap tahun akan sama saja, yang berbeda hanya semakin dekat waktu nya untuk mati.

Ia duduk di ruangan hampa di sisi sel tempat Baekhyun dikurung. Tentang kupu-kupu yang menjadi buruan elang. Ia harus mempertimbangkan usulan Baekhyun tentang menyerahkan diri nya, si tikus tanah. Mengganti jiwa si kupu dengan jiwa nya.

"Tikus tanah…" Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menutup mata nya. Memutar kembali suara Baekhyun yang terdengar indah saat menyebut si tikus tanah. Ini gila, sekali lagi ini gila. Jika saja orang lain yang mengumpati nya seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak akan segan menembus tempurung kepala nya dengan peluru. Atau menarik keluar isi perut nya dengan sebilah pedang. Tapi mengapa jika 'tikus tanah' yang di ucap Baekhyun serupa dengan seruan 'bunga mawar' ?

Perut nya terasa menggelitik membayangkan hal memalukan ini. Ukiran senyum tidak pernah enggan untuk terus nampak. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol yakin ini bukan cinta. Ini hanya sebuah lelucon yang kebetulan ada dan diucapkan Baekhyun, kemudian kebetulan juga masuk kedalam selera humor Chanyeol.

"Lelucon, humor" derai tawa nya membahana.

Chanyeol menyambar kunci di atas meja, membuka dengan hati-hati pintu jeruji yang telah berkarat itu. Mata nya tak pernah lepas dari atas ranjang. Seseorang itu masih setia terlelap mengarungi mimpi. Dalam pejaman mata nya, kadang ia sedikit merengek karena mimpi buruk. Kadang bergerak gelisah, Chanyeol memperhatikan nya.

"Kau mimpi buruk, hm ?" Chanyeol mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi dahi Baekhyun.

"..."

"Setiap malam aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dari sekian banyak hal yang pernah ku lakukan. Aku tidak pernah salah, selalu tepat sasaran, dan tidak pernah sekalipun merasa menyesal." Chanyeol duduk di bagian ranjang yang masih kosong. Terus berbicara, padahal tau tidak akan ada jawaban untuk semua yang keluar dari bibir nya.

"Tapi… Aku menyesal telah mematahkan sayap si kupu. Aku ingin menebus semua dengan satu sayap yang kumiliki. Tapi tikus tanah tidak memiliki sayap. Satu-satu nya yang bisa ku lakukan agar si kupu selamat dari elang adalah membawa nya bersembunyi di dasar tanah. Meskipun aku tau, ini tetap menyiksa nya."

"..."

"Bersabar lah sebentar, hanya disini tempat paling aman. Seharus nya aku bisa membebaskan mu, tapi aku takut kau lari. Karena….." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapan nya kemudian menatap wajah terpejam itu lekat. Ia menundukkan diri nya, mengikis jarak antara wajah nya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

" _Cup!_ Ini lelucon." Chanyeol bergumam setelah memberi kecupan singkat pada kening yang lebih mungil.

" _Cup! Cup!_ Ini lelucon." Chanyeol bergumam lagi setelah memberi kecupan pada kedua mata Baekhyun yang masih terpejam.

" _Cup!_ Ini lelucon." Chanyeol bergumam ketiga kali nya setelah memberi kecupan untuk hidung mungil nan indah milik Baekhyun.

Saat akan melanjutkan kegiatan selanjut nya, Chanyeol berhenti. Jantung nya ingin runtuh untuk sebuah lelucon menggelitik perut ini. Bibir itu laksana garis tipis pengukir awan, indah dengan warna merah merekah.

Chanyeol menelan ludah nya pelan saat menamatkan bibir itu dari jarak paling dekat. Tidak pernah kering dan selalu lembab. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki bahkan memiliki bibir seperti ini ?

" _Cup!_ I-ini juga lelucon." pipi nya terasa panas dan memerah, seperti seorang gadis remaja yang baru mengenal cinta. Chanyeol merasa seluruh tubuh nya menjadi gerah setelah mempertemukan bibir nya dengan bibir Baekhyun secara kilat.

Tubuh nya di bawa menjauh dan menempati posisi semula, duduk tegak di atas ranjang tempat Baekhyun tertidur pulas.

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun-" tangannya terulur kembali menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun yang mulai panjang menutupi mata.

"Apa yang ku harap sebenar nya ? Setiap tahun selalu seperti ini. Tapi tahun ini aku merasa lengkap sekaligus kurang." Chanyeol diam-diam berharap Baekhyun terjaga. Menyambar tubuh tegap nya dengan sebuah pelukan manja, membisikkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Itu lah sebab mengapa Chanyeol merasa lengkap sekaligus kurang. Baekhyun ada melengkapi, tapi tidak ada untuk memenuhi mimpi nya.

Si lelaki tinggi menuntun tubuh nya untuk berbaring juga mengisi sisi ranjang yang masih kosong. Keras karena tanpa alas matras, Chanyeol merasa punggung nya belum terbiasa. Menerawang, betapa menderita nya Baekhyun atas semua yang terjadi.

"Setidak nya untuk ulang tahun ku, aku ingin meminta kado sesekali. Biarkan seperti ini." Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun hangat dalam pelukan nya, membuat si mungil menggeliat mengais sebuah kenyamanan untuk bersandar di dada nya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol." ia seperti orang sinting dengan berbicara sepanjang malam seorang diri. Mata nya perlahan tertutup, di tempat lembab dan sempit ini. Chanyeol merasa lega karena seseorang telah berada dalam dekapan nya.

 **{CB}**

Seunghyun sudah menggunakan jubah tidur nya, duduk di tepi ranjang _king size_ di dalam kamar bersiap menjemput mimpi. Saat akan mematikan lampu meja di atas nakas mata nya menatap kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan pita merah yang tertempel sebagai hiasan. Seunghyun mengurungkan niat nya untuk berangkat tidur. Jari-jari besar nya menyapa setiap permukaan kotak itu dengan hati-hati.

" _Besok ulang tahun Chanyeol.."_ ucapan Siwon kembali terngiang. Seunghyun mengedarkan pandangan pada jam dinding yang dipasang tepat di sisi lemari pakaian nya. Sudah lewat dini hari, dan Chanyeol belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

" _Ayah, aku selalu menatap jam tangan setiap saat. Untuk menunggu pukul dua belas malam. Kata paman Siwon, do'a akan dikabulkan Tuhan pada saat itu. Hanya lima menit."_ Seunghyun menyunggingkan senyum samar hampir tak terlihat. Anak nya sudah tumbuh dewasa terkadang bisa menjadi rekan, lebih sering menjadi rival.

Kotak itu berisi jam tangan untuk hadiah Chanyeol. Selama dua puluh lima tahun bersama Seunghyun tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Chanyeol karena hal itu hanya membuka kesakitan nya.

"Ini sudah lewat jam dua belas malam, apa do'a ayah akan terkabul ?" Seunghyun memeluk kotak berisi jam tangan itu erat, memejamkan mata meminta kepada Tuhan untuk segala kebaikan terhadap hidup anak nya. Ia hanya sendiri dalam hening, mencoba meminta di tengah kekotoran nya sebagai manusia. Berharap hubungan nya dan Chanyeol akan membaik.

Seunghyun mencium kotak itu penuh tulus, untuk menebus dunia kecil Chanyeol yang terenggut oleh ego nya yang mengerikan. Setidak nya hari ini biarkan semesta tahu jika ia juga seorang manusia biasa dengan predikat ayah untuk anak nya yang tampan.

 **{CB}**

"Ibu…" wanita itu menoleh saat anak asuh nya memanggil di ambang pintu kamar. Ia mengurungkan niat nya untuk menyalakan lilin dengan kue ulang tahun berbentuk awan itu.

"Ada apa, jongdae ?"

"Ibu, ini tanggal dua puluh tujuh november. Aku menyalakan alarm untuk membangunkan mu. Ternyata kau sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Maafkan aku.." si wanita setengah baya namun tetap terlihat cantik itu tersenyum anggun.

"Tak apa… Kemari." tangan nya di bawa melambai untuk mengundang Jongdae masuk dan duduk di kursi. Mereka berdua mengelilingi meja dengan kue ulang tahun kecil berbentuk awan.

"Ibu… Boleh aku meniup nya ?" yang di panggil ibu hanya mengangguk, kemudian menyalakan pemantik di atas lilin.

"Apa ibu sudah menentukan nama nya ? Maksud ku agar do'a ku bisa langsung sampai."

"Berdoalah untuk kebaikan dan kebahagiaan nya. Ibu tidak tau nama nya, hanya tujukan untuk si awan tampan." wanita itu mengelus puncak kepala Jongdae lembut saat menyaksikan bocah itu mulai mengepalkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata.

"Tuhan, di tanggal dua puluh tujuh november ini ijinkan aku berdo'a. Berdo'a untuk si awan tampan. Berikan dia kebahagiaan dan kebaikan di sepanjang hidup nya. Jauhkan ia dari marabahaya." mata si wanita setengah baya berkaca-kaca mengamini doa tulus Jongdae dalam hati.

"Ibu… Kita akan meniup lilin nya untuk si awan tampan. Semoga kepulan asap lilin yang terbang bisa berhambur dan mewakili pelukan kita."

"Ya, mari kita tiup bersama. Agar asap nya yang terbang bisa mewakili ketulusan kita."

* * *

 **Tbc-**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Bersemailah dan menjadi indah. Tapi ia lupa menyiram dengan sebuah ketulusan, hingga kembali layu dan ragu. Menambah perih dengan menutupi kejujuran diri. Bersembunyi di balik rasa marah, dan melukai satu sama lain.**

* * *

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, merasakan hembusan hangat itu menerpa seluruh wajah. Baekhyun tidak tidur saat Chanyeol dengan panjang lebar berbicara. Dengan sengaja lelaki bermarga Byun itu berpura-pura terpejam untuk mengukur seberapa dalam luka yang sama itu tersirat. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat si rahang tegas tertidur dengan lelap. Nafasnya berhembus teratur. Mata lebar yang biasa mendominasi itu tertutup rapat. Jakun nya naik turun mengikuti irama nafas nya.

"Hhhhh.." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas nya berat sebelum melepas dekapan erat Chanyeol yang melilit tubuh nya. Ia bangkit untuk duduk bersila di sisi Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Seharus nya kau tidak di sini, tapi karena ini hari ulang tahun mu. Kau selamat tikus tanah." Baekhyun memandangi wajah tampan itu tanpa berkedip. Rasa benci nya telah lupa ia letakkan dimana. Chanyeol yang terlelap seperti seorang malaikat dengan semua kesederhanaan nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang terjaga tak ubah nya seperti mesin pembunuh, yang buta mata dan hati. Mengeksekusi siapapun tanpa ampun, termasuk orang tua Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun diletakkan di atas surai abu milik Chanyeol. Sedikit bergetar namun segera di biasakan. Jari lentik nya di tuntun untuk menyugar rambut itu ke atas, hingga menampakkan kening mulus milik Chanyeol.

"Selamat ulang tahun, tikus tanah." Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Masih merasakan semua kecupan Chanyeol yang menjelajahi seluruh bagian wajah. Tangan nya yang bebas dibawa untuk menelusuri lekukan wajah nya sendiri. Masih hangat dan terasa basah, saat bibir tebal Chanyeol bergerilya disana.

"Kau lancang, sudah menciumku tanpa izin."

"..."

"Saat kau melepas si kupu, ia memang akan lari. Tapi kupu tau jalan untuk kembali. Kau menyiksa nya, bahkan melebihi si elang. Kau membawa kupu masuk ke dalam tanah padahal kau tahu itu bukan tempat yang tepat untuk nya."

"..."

"Terimakasih karena mematahkan sayap ku, setidak nya aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan belajar satu hal, hal yang tidak pernah aku kenal!"

"..."

"Ini memang lelucon, dan aku akan tertawa paling kencang untuk lelucon yang ku buat. Mari bersama, bermain peran untuk mendapat tujuan kita!" menyeringai tajam bukanlah gaya Baekhyun. Selama hidupnya ia hanya menyunggingkan segaris tipis penuh keramahan. Mengeluarkan apapun dari mulut nya di penuhi dengan kesabaran. Ia telah berubah dan menjadi berbeda terhitung hari ini. Terhitung sejak ia menemukan sela bahwa kelemahan Chanyeol ada pada- diri nya.

Putaran otak nya menjadi sangat lancar, membuat samar bibir itu tergambar sadis. Baekhyun adalah bukti nyata sebuah keanggunan, tapi itu di hari lalu. Sebelum ia bertemu bimbang karena rasa marah, sedih, dan sedikit keyakinan diri nya yang mulai menghilang bersama bisikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol datang membawa satu paket lengkap dengan ragam emosi untuk manusia sederhana seperti Baekhyun. Ia hangat sekaligus menggigil dalam waktu bersamaan. Saat melihat Chanyeol, hatinya berdesir. Saat mengingat orang tua nya, seperti membalik sebuah pancake dan secepat itu perasaan nya berubah menjadi mati.

 **{CB}**

Seunghyun menarik diri dari atas ranjang empuk nya, menengok jam dinding sebelum memulai hari nya yang sangat sibuk. Kotak hitam kecil dengan pita merah itu masih bertengger di atas nakas, ia harus memastikan sedikit jejak air mata nya yang jatuh tadi malam menghilang. Karena akan sangat memalukan jika itu terbaca oleh Chanyeol. Paling tidak sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjadi lemah. Ada banyak hal yang harus dibayar untuk membuat nya mati dalam rasa tenang. Ada banyak rasa mengganjal yang tak pernah terungkap.

Pria setengah baya yang tak pernah menua itu menyusuri lorong lantai dua di mansion mewahnya. Tapi pijakannya berhenti di depan kamar tidur Chanyeol saat menyadari tidak ada kehidupan di dalam sana. "Apa dia semalam tidak pulang ?" Seunghyun berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun segera tersadar jika anak nya itu sangat senang berhura-hura, bisa jadi malamnya hanya habis dengan alkohol serta _one night stand_. Atau mungkin sedang berada di apartemen Kai.

Seunghyun menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur masih dengan jubah tidur nya. Ketika ditengah anak tangga yang tidak seberapa tinggi itu ia berhenti- lagi. Matanya tak putus menatap meja makan besarnya yang kosong dan sunyi. Kursinya hanya terisi oleh debu dan udara, terasa hampa. Helaan nafas dan geraman berat lolos juga dari bibirnya. Menyadari alasan Chanyeol tak pernah betah di rumah terasa amat nyata sekarang, karena selalu sunyi.

" _Aku ingin setiap pagi kau duduk dengan tenang di meja makan, dan aku yang memasak."_

" _Sesederhana itu ?"_

" _Tentu-"_

Ketika semua tinggal bayangan, Seunghyun ingin marah. Biasanya objek kemarahannya adalah Chanyeol, dengan mencari apapun kesalahan anaknya. Dengan terus memancing agar Chanyeol menatap nya tajam. Karena dari mata itu, Seunghyun pernah menjadi manusia yang tidak peduli apapun asal terus bersama. Karena dari mata itu, Seunghyun pernah memiliki dunianya. Dan dari mata itu juga, Seunghyun menjadi seperti sekarang. Mata itu, duplikasi indah sekaligus rasa sakit yang berasal dari seseorang.

" _Apapun asal aku bersama mu, berjanjilah Seunghyun.."_

" _Aku janji…"_

Mata lebarnya dengan bibir tipis tersungging kadang membuat Seunghyun ingin berhenti disini saja. Berhenti dan menghabiskan waktu dalam khayalan nya. Paras cantik itu tak pernah terlewat sedikitpun, Seunghyun masih mengingat bahkan dalam hal terkecil.

 **{CB}**

"KE LONDON ?! SIANG INI ?! SATU BULAN ?!" Kai berbicara dengan lantang melalui sambungan telepon dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Sandwich nya ia banting ke atas piring lagi saat mendapat kabar mengejutkan dari Siwon pagi ini.

"Paman Choi kenapa mendadak sekali ? Pagi ini aku harus pergi ke pabrik rokok, dan siangnya aku harus kebut-kebutan untuk sampai ke Bandara ?!" Selera makannya seketika musnah mendapati jadwal padat nan melelahkan ditambah satu bulan di London. Padahal Kai sudah membayangkan sandwich sebagai sarapan paling lezat pagi ini.

" _Kau tidak perlu ke Bucheon kau hanya perlu menyiapkan kebutuhanmu selama satu bulan di London. Siapa tau di London juga kau bisa mendapat istri bule ?"_ Kai menatap layar ponsel nya, mencibir seolah itu adalah Siwon.

"Aku gay jika kau lupa !"

" _Baiklah… Suami bule."_ Siwon terbahak ringan membayangkan wajah sebal Kai yang saat ini pasti terlihat sangat jelek.

"Tapi siapa yang akan mengambil alih pekerjaan ku ? Paman... London-Korea itu sangat jauh. Dua tangan ku tidak akan sampai jika harus mengerjakan keduanya secara bersamaan!" Kai masih berusaha mempengaruhi Siwon, berharap tugas nya ke London akan diambil alih oleh yang lain. Karena bukan apa-apa, kendala terbesar bagi Kai adalah- berbahasa Inggris.

" _Kau fokus saja di London bersama Tuan Seunghyun. Aku dan Chanyeol akan menjalankan apa yang ada disini. Jika kau akan mengelak karena urusan bahasa. Aku sudah menyiapkan tour guide nya"_ Kai memutar bola matanya, saat mendapat keputusan final pada akhirnya. Selalu seperti ini, Siwon memiliki banyak tameng untuk menghalau ribuan alasan yang dilontarkan si lelaki Kim.

"Baiklahhhh….. Satu bulan bersama paman Seunghyun. Anggap saja ini sebagai piknik di saat liburan sekolah." Kai mengunyah sandwich nya juga karena mulai pasrah dengan semua tugas yang diberikan. Toh selanya untuk kabur akan sia-sia.

" _Okay black, deal !"_ sambungan terputus. Kai membanting pelan ponsel nya untuk melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda hampir 15 menit. Namun kunyahannya tiba-tiba memelan saat sesuatu melintasi pikirannya. Ini saatnya, memberi sedikit dunia yang lebih hidup untuk Chanyeol. Meskipun tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan apa yang sudah di terima nya.

"Ini saatnya hyung…" Kai menyeringai samar, mengangguk untuk sebuah kepastian sekaligus kelegaan luar biasa.

 **{CB}**

"Hai… Sudah bangun ?" Chanyeol mengerjap tak terhitung untuk dayuan yang telah mengisi kepalanya beberapa hari terakhir. Ini pasti mimpi, setidaknya Chanyeol tidak ingin terbangun. Jika ini nyata tolong tampar untuk memastikan bahwa ini benar terjadi. Ia tidak lekas bangun, masih mengucek mata sembabnya beberapa kali sampai terasa perih. Senyum yang biasanya hanya dilihat melalui potongan foto. Senyum yang hanya mampu diimajinasikan dalam otaknya. Kini terlempar hangat hanya untuknya, Chanyeol seorang.

"K-kau…" Chanyeol segera bangkit saat mendapat kesadaran bahwa situasi ini memang ada dan nyata.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, berlawanan dengan decihan dan umpatan yang selama ini dilontarkan untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pernah berharap setiap paginya akan seperti ini. Saat pertama membuka mata, sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum penuh sinar menyambutnya.

"A-aku…." pengaruh senyum Baekhyun sangat dahsyat jika dilihat dalam bentuk nyata seperti saat ini. Buktinya, mampu melumpuhkan lidah Chanyeol yang terbiasa berbicara tajam.

"Hm ? Kau ? Aku ? Kenapa ?" jemari lentik itu membelai surai abu Chanyeol yang berantakan khas bangun tidur.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidaaakkk-_ Chanyeol menggeleng beberapa kali sekeras yang ia bisa. _Secepat inikah ?_

"Kau kenapa ?" Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis, mungkin tekanan gula darah Chanyeol saat ini meninggi. Senyum itu bisa membuat nya terserang diabetes.

"A-ku.. Tidak m-maksud ku… K-kau… Aish!" Chanyeol membuang muka menyembunyikan malu. Terus merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba merasa diambil alih oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak ? Disini tidak nyaman, seharusnya kau tidur di tempatmu." hanya anggukan patah-patah saja yang bisa diberikan Chanyeol sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Selama 25 tahun hidupnya ia tidak pernah mendapat pertanyaan tentang hal sesederhana itu.

"A-ku tidur dengan nyenyak. B-baekhyun…" menyebut nama itu Chanyeol merasa di atas kepalanya tengah tumbuh bunga warna-warni.

"Hm ?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dari atas kepala Chanyeol.

"A-aku… Ulang tahun hari ini." cicit nya amat pelan tapi masih mampu ditangkap oleh Baekhyun.

"Selamat ulang tahun.." Baekhyun maju sedikit dari posisi duduk bersila nya. Merengkuh tubuh kaku Chanyeol dengan kedua lengan mungilnya. Sementara Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berpindah ke perut. Ada sensasi mulas juga menggelitik, degupan jantungnya tidak terkendali, seolah mendobrak dadanya untuk melompat keluar. Chanyeol melayang untuk sebuah rengkuhan hangat. " _Ayah, aku selalu menatap jam tangan setiap saat. Untuk menunggu pukul dua belas malam. Kata paman Siwon, doa akan dikabulkan Tuhan pada saat itu. Hanya lima menit."_ tentang berdoa pukul dua belas malam akan dikabulkan Tuhan, itu nyata. Dari sekian banyak doa yang dipanjatkan Chanyeol setiap malam, ini adalah pertama kali nya terkabul. Doa di malam kelahirannya, berharap Baekhyun memeluk dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun- terjadi.

"T-terimakasih, terimakasih banyak karena kau sudah mengabulkan doa ku untuk pertama kalinya." Chanyeol akhirnya membalas juga pelukan Baekhyun. Mereka berpelukan sangat erat di dalam ruangan sempit minim udara.

"C-c…" Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya terlalu keras nyaris berdarah. Menyebut nama Chanyeol sama saja menyiram luka nya dengan air cuka. Terasa perih hingga menjadi pantangan tersendiri. Tapi ini masih permulaan, dan ia harus mulai membiasakan.

"C-chanyeol, pelukan nya terlalu erat. Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Chanyeol terkekeh canggung mengiyakan tentang terlalu eratnya pelukan itu."Aku suka kau yang seperti ini Baek." Manipulasi tawa Baekhyun nampak tulus terbaca oleh Chanyeol, mengabaikan satu permainan yang baru saja dimulai. Permainan yang membuat mereka sama terjebak dan buntu menemukan jalan keluar.

 **{CB}**

"Jangan bawa senjata tajam apapun Kai. Di London sudah disediakan banyak." Kai hanya mengangguk dan berjalan patuh di belakang Seunghyun. Matanya terus menatap note kecil bekal dari Siwon. Berisi jadwal apa saja yang akan dijalani selama disana. Terlalu fokus dengan deretan huruf di dalam note kecil sampai Kai tidak sadar jika Seunghyun sudah berhenti di depan nya.

"Aww… Kenapa berhenti ?" Kai mendongak menangkap wajah dingin Seunghyun seperti biasa.

"Kau tau dimana Chanyeol semalaman ini ?" Kai membolakan matanya karena terkejut. Jadi begini, Kai terkejut karena ini tidak wajar. Di hari-hari sebelum nya Seunghyun tidak akan peduli apakah Chanyeol pulang atau tidak. Dan Chanyeol pun selalu pulang sekalipun dini hari, kecuali pergi bersama Kai dan menginap di suatu tempat. Sedangkan malam tadi Chanyeol dan Kai tidak ada janji apapun, Kai hanya tidur dengan tenang di apartemen nya.

"Paman sudah memastikan di kamar nya ?" berpikir panjang, dan hanya pertanyaan itu yang terlontar dari bibir seksi Kai.

"Jika dia ada, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu _BLACK!_ " cengiran lebar Kai menambah buruk suasana hati Seunghyun. Tuan Park itu hanya melengos dan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Kai yang mematung. Masih bertanya-tanya tentang kemana perginya Chanyeol semalaman ini.

"Apa kau frustasi kemudian bunuh diri ? Atau kau di bunuh salah satu musuhmu ? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tenangkan dirimu Kai, tarik nafasss… Huhhhhhh" Kai mulai terserang panik atas pemikiran-pemikiran konyol yang lahir dari otaknya. Sampai ponselnya bergetar menggelikan pada saku di sisi paha kirinya.

' **Chanyeol hyung** _ **is calling..'**_

"Bedebah ini! Darimana saja kau huh ?! Kau ingin membuatku mati khawatir ?! Paman Seunghyun menanyakan mu karena semalaman tidak pulang!" Kai memberondong banyak umpatan sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyapa nya.

" _Beraninya kau mengataiku bedebah ?! Kau ingin kehilangan jari tengahmu ?!"_ Kai menatap jari tengahnya dengan dramatis.

"Jika aku kehilangan jari tengah, aku harus memuaskan pecintaku dengan apa ?"

" _Gunakan saja sapu lidi ! Lupakan jari tengahmu sialan."_ Chanyeol terdengar mendengus dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Semalam kau tidur dimana hyung ?"

" _Kau akan ke London hari ini dengan ayah ?"_ samar alis Kai terangkat bersamaan dengan tatapan tajam pada layar ponselnya. Kemudian kembali menempelkan ke telinga kanannya untuk memastikan suatu hal.

"Paman Siwon yang memberitahumu ? Ya siang ini kita akan berangkat. Menetap disana selama satu bulan… Dan, ah…. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku hyung." decakan keras terdengar dari seberang, Kai semakin gemas karena nyatanya Chanyeol tidak kunjung membuka suara tentang keberadaannya selama semalaman ini.

" _Saat kau pulang dari London, akan ku ceritakan semua. Hari ini aku akan ke Bucheon menggantikan mu." -pip-_

"HYUNG ! HALOOO JANGAN DI PUTUS SIALAN !" Kai memukul dinding gemas setelah mendapat jawaban menggantung dari Chanyeol. Pilihannya ia harus mendatangi Chanyeol saat ini juga, atau mati penasaran selama satu bulan di London nanti. Tapi penerbangannya hanya tersisa tiga jam kedepan. "ARGHHH ! ISSHHH, BEDEBAH ITU !"

 **{CB}**

Senyum nya tak pernah berhenti mengembang, Chanyeol amat bahagia. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia bersyukur telah terlahir. Dan untuk pertama kali nya juga Chanyeol berharap kematian dapat ditunda dalam waktu yang lama.

"Jika ayahmu melihat ini mungkin dia akan membunuhmu Chanyeol." Baekhyun sudah terlihat lebih rapi dan tampak cantik dengan baju baru pemberian Chanyeol. Es krim yang dimintanya masih terasa nikmat. Namun kunyahannya berhenti ketika mendapati Chanyeol mendekat membuang jarak. Nafasnya tertahan mengisi degupan jantungnya.

"Pakai sabuk pengaman mu, kita akan ke Bucheon. Pabrik rokok d isana sedang mengalamai krisis."

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku dengan jarak yang hanya mampu dihitung oleh satuan senti. Lagi dan lagi ini membuatnya lupa akan tujuan awal.

Tentang kepergian Seunghyun ke London selama satu bulan, dikabarkan Chanyeol dengan penuh kegembiraan. Chanyeol ingin membawa Baekhyun kemana pun selama ayah nya tidak dalam jangkauan terdekat. Ingin menikmati atau setidaknya menebus waktu Baekhyun yang terbuang sia-sia selama di dalam sel.

"Tidak adakah tempat lain selain di dalam sel itu ?" Chanyeol menghentikan tarikan tangannya pada pengait kunci mobil. Menoleh ke samping memastikan jika Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

"Untuk sementara ini belum ada. Ayah punya banyak mata dan tangan. Bertahanlah sebelum aku bisa melepas semua, secepatnya." Baekhyun mengangguk untuk sebuah kepastian.

"Chanyeol…." si tinggi menoleh lagi, tersenyum teduh dengan ibu jarinya di bawa mengusap lelehan es krim yang tidak sopan berceceran di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau ini perasaan macam apa. Yang pasti ini bukan cinta, aku sangat yakin. Bukankah cinta itu hanya saling menyakiti ?" Chanyeol menembus manik jernih milik Baekhyun teramat lembut. Menyuntikkan gelombang asing sampai ke bagian terdalam sendi si mungil.

"Ini lelucon…" Baekhyun memindahkan telapak tangan Chanyeol agar menyingkir dari wajahnya. Menggenggam erat, dan memberi kecupan amat mesra pada pipi si lelaki Park.

"Dan ini…. Lelucon." ciuman hangat kedua mendarat di kening menawan milik Chanyeol. Membuat si empu kening hanya berdiam seksama. Rasa basahnya menjalar sampai ke hati dingin nya. Memporak porandakan ego nya yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun. Chanyeol terjebak dalam monopoli ciptaan Baekhyun.

 **{CB}**

Wanita itu duduk di kursi goyang menghabiskan setengah harinya untuk bersenandung merdu. Sebelum seorang anak lelaki berusia 6 tahun berlarian dan melompat duduk ke atas pangkuannya. Ikut bergoyang seiring irama senandung dengan kepalanya yang disandarkan pada dada si ibu.

"Ibu berhenti dulu…" tangan mungilnya terangkat menutup mulut ibu nya agar berhenti menyuarakan senandung-senandung pembawa kantuk.

"Hm ? Kenapa ?" wanita itu menunduk sedikit menatap binar penasaran pada manik Jongdae.

"Siang ini cerah sekali, jangan menyanyikan aku lagu yang membawa kantuk" Jongdae berbicara dengan lucu tapi masih terbaca kesan protes disana.

"Jadi ibu harus menyanyikan lagu apa ?" Jongdae menelengkan kepalanya ke atas, berpikir kiranya senandung yang pas untuk mengisi siang ini.

"Ceritakan aku sebuah dongeng tentang si awan tampan, bu.." tepukan pelan pada pantat Jongdae menjadi pembuka untuk dongeng siang ini. Jongdae kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada si ibu. Bersiap diri mendengar semua tanpa boleh terlewat, tentang idolanya, tentang si awan tampan.

"Ibu memberinya nama si awan tampan. Karena awan akan selalu ada dan bersama kita, dimana pun… Kapan pun. Tidak terjangkau tapi tetap terasa. Tampan sekali. Ia tumbuh dan besar dengan cinta tak terbatas dari ayahnya. Menjalani hari dengan kepercayaan jika cinta bisa memberi hidup. Karena cinta akan selalu menghidupi, sekalipun dunia ini meminta nya untuk mati. Awan tampan akan datang dengan permaisurinya. Mengabarkan tentang hidupnya yang baik-baik saja meskipun tidak memiliki ibu." wanita itu berhenti sejenak, tersenyum kecut pada gerombolan anak lain yang sibuk berteriak serta bersenda gurau di halaman luas panti asuhan.

"Sama sepertiku ? Si awan tampan tidak memiliki ibu ? Tapi dia masih memiliki ayah. Sedangkan aku tidak memiliki keduanya." ibu hanya mengangguk sekali menahan air mata yang tergantung di pelupuk.

"Maukah kau menjadi ibu si awan tampan ? Seperti saat kau menjadi ibuku juga ?" Jongdae sangat penuntut. Menjadi yang paling kecil di panti asuhan ini membuatnya menjadi pemaksa. Menjadi manja karena dilimpahi banyak kasih sayang dari para kakak angkat dan ibu.

"Ya… Aku sangat menunggu ia datang dan menanggilku, ibu…" elusan pada pantat Jongdae semakin naik sampai ke kepalanya. Di belai lembut rambut pekat milik Jongdae.

"Ibu… Awan tampan pasti akan datang. Aku akan menceritakan jika kemarin malam kita baru saja meniup lilin ulang tahun untuknya." ibu tertawa pelan semakin gemas mendengar celoteh anak asuhnya itu.

"Kau sangat mengidolakannya ya ?" anggukan saja yang mampu diberikan Jongdae, meskipun tidak lagi mendengar senandung pembawa kantuk, nyatanya matanya tetap memberat. Ia semakin terlelap, memimpikan senyum si awan tampan. Sangat tampan, seperti kata ibu. Jongdae ingin menjadi seperti si awan tampan kelak. Percaya akan cinta, bahwa cinta akan selalu menghidupi sekalipun dunia ini memintanya untuk mati.

 **{CB}**

"Berhenti disini sebentar…" Baekhyun menahan lengan kokoh Chanyeol agar mengarahkan mobil nya ke tepi. Kebetulan ada satu bangku di bawah pohon rindang.

Mereka turun dari mobil berjalan pelan, dengan Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Baekhyun. Rambut abunya berkibar, ia sengaja tidak mengoleskan pomed karena tidak sedang berada dalam acara formal. Matanya tidak pernah teralih dari apapun yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu terus tersenyum, mata bulan sabitnya hampir membuat Chanyeol gila. Derai tawa dan celoteh nya sangat panjang. Bahkan ingin di jadikan Chanyeol sebagai nada dering pada ponselnya.

"Duduklah… Kau tidak lelah berdiri terus ?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya yang semula dimasukkan ke dalam dua saku celana. Mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun untuk duduk menikmati semilir angin.

"Chanyeol kenapa kau sangat tegang sekali ? Rilekskan pikiranmu… Hidup ini indah asal kau tau." Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tundukan kemudian membalas tatapan Baekhyun lekat.

"Aku di didik seperti ini, bahwa hidup tidak akan mempedulikanmu jika bukan kau yang memperdulikan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang akan mempedulikanmu…"

"Dan kuharap itu KAU, BYUN BAEKHYUN." Baekhyun sedikit terperanjat, namun tersenyum dalam hati kemudian.

"Aku pernah memilih mati saat harapan hidupku kau habisi. Chanyeol…" Chanyeol mendongak lagi, menautkan kedua tangannya untuk menyimak dengan teliti kalimat Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Apa kau menjadi seperti ini karena tidak memiliki harapan hidup juga ?"

"Kau…. Harapan hidup ku terhitung hari ini dan selamanya." Chanyeol menekan pelan dada Baekhyun dengan telunjuk nya.

"Tapi aku belum menyetujuinya…" sergah Baekhyun penuh nada protes.

"Persetujuanmu tidak penting lagi. Aku harus mendapatkan yang aku ingin. Dan aku menginginkanmu, aku membutuhkanmu. Untuk menjaga ku tetap waras."

Yang lebih kecil merapatkan posisi duduknya, lagi. Membelai surai abu milik Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Tetaplah waras karena di depan akan banyak berdatangan masalah baru. Bisa saja ditimbulkan oleh seseorang yang tak kau sangka-sangka."

Chanyeol membelai bibir tipis merekah milik Baekhyun dengan ibu jari nya. Menatap dengan rasa ingin mengecup sedalam yang ia bisa.

"Aku akan menyingkirkan apapun." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas nya dengan sengaja tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun

"Kau akan menemukan pengecualian, menemukan pengingkaran, dan menemukan penghianatan untuk prinsip yang selama ini kau pegang Chanyeol."

"Kau ini bicara apa ? Tidak akan ada apapun selama kau bersamaku." sudah cukup Baekhyun menahan geli di dalam perut nya. Ia harus menyimpan tawanya untuk di teriakan keras-keras suatu hari nanti.

* * *

 **-Tbc-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Ia sedang bermain peran. Menjadi malaikat untuk menghancurkan malaikat lain. Seperti sebuah bola api yang berputar menantang takdir.**

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Bucheon siang ini sangat pendek dirasa. Namun juga sangat indah untuk dikenang. Semua di alui Chanyeol dengan bahagia, untuk pertama kali ya.

Bahkan telapak tangan besar nya yang tidak sedang di unakan untuk memegang kemudi, terus bergelayut mengisi ruas jemari lentik Baekhyun yang kosong. Chanyeol menggenggam erat, seolah enggan untuk melepas.

Tidak ada ungkapan cinta atau semacam nya. Chanyeol mengklaim Baekhyun adalah milik nya. Tidak boleh ada penolakan, atau sekedar penundaan sebuah jawaban. Chanyeol selalu menjadi si pemaksa.

Chanyeol masih meyakini ini bukan cinta. Ia masih pada pengetahuan nya saja, bahwa cinta itu hanya makanan basi penuh omong kosong. Ia lebih bahagia menyebut perasaan menggelitik nya untuk Baekhyun, adalah lelucon.

"Milikku…" Chanyeol masih menyempatkan berbisik berat pada telinga Baekhyun saat mobil nya terhenti, karena lampu merah.

Bisikan nya dengan kurang ajar membuat telinga Baekhyun ikut memerah. Baekhyun tidak sedang di mabuk kepayang pula. Ia masih berteguh hati bahwa ini hanya karena respon tubuh nya yang terlalu peka.

"Chanyeol… Lampunya sudah hijau." setelah berbisik Chanyeol memang tidak serta merta kembali fokus pada jalanan. Mata nya di bawa terkunci memandang wajah Baekhyun tanpa bosan. Sampai klakson dari pengendara belakang berbunyi nyaring membuat nya mengumpat tajam. "Shit !"

"Berhentilah mengumpat Chanyeol… Aku tidak suka dimiliki seorang yang kasar." Chanyeol ternyata tidak menjadi bebal, karena dengan cepat mulutnya terkatup dan menurut.

Hal itu menciptakan senyum samar untuk yang lebih mungil, menertawai betapa Chanyeol bisa berubah seperti mobil remote dalam sekejap. Sandi remote pengatur hanya mampu dioperasikan oleh Baekhyun seorang. Baekhyun pemegang kendali sepenuhnya untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Kedudukan itu bahkan 1 tingkat lebih tinggi dibanding dengan Seunghyun.

"Setelah urusan dengan Pabrik Rokok selesai. Dan tanggung jawab ku dengan perusahaan juga sudah selesai. Mari pergi dan hidup berdua Baek." Chanyeol berkata serius tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Jadi sebenarnya yang ditunggu adalah janji seperti ini. Baekhyun sangat menantikan Chanyeol membawa nya pergi, dan memperburuk hubungan dengan Seunghyun. Baekhyun hanya akan menjadi malaikat tanpa mengotori tangan nya, membiarkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam jurang nya sendiri. Karena Seunghyun dan Chanyeol sesungguh nya saling mengunci. Jadi menghancurkan kedua nya sekaligus dengan cara, menjauhkan.

"Chanyeol…. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Chanyeol berubah tak enak hati ketika belum membiasakan diri dengan Baekhyun yang takut-takut seperti ini.

"Bertanyalah…" jemari lentik nya di jalin dengan kepala tertunduk. Bibir tipis bagian bawah nya di gigit, membuat jantung Chanyeol semakin bergemuruh. Ini pasti awal untuk pertanyaan yang tidak baik untuk didengar.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobil nya, membuang kemudi ke kiri dan menepi. Membuka sabuk pengaman nya dan sedikit menghentak, membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Lunak tebal nya melumat habis bibir Baekhyun. Membuat si mungil terengah, lebih pada terkejut.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau akan pergi dari ku Baek…" Chanyeol sendiri tampak terengah karena aksi nya yang singkat namun cukup rakus.

"Ak-aku…" Baekhyun menunduk masih dengan sapuan kemerahan di kedua pipi nya.

"Kau menunduk, menggigit bibir, dan menjalin jemari mu. Aku tau itu pasti pertanyaan yang buruk.. Atau…"

"Kau berlebihan Chanyeol… aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang toilet terdekat." Chanyeol taunya malah tertawa lebar. Menertawai ketakutan nya yang berlebihan. Chanyeol sudah terlalu bergantung pada lelaki mungil ini. Untuk membayangkan Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan nya saja sudah membuat nya nyaris gila.

 **{CB}**

London masih menjadi sangat sibuk seperti berita-berita yang beredar di televisi. Semua orang berjalan dengan cepat. Fokus dan lurus. Kai hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedang bibir nya tak berhenti mendengus. Lain kali mungkin Kai harus membiasakan diri dengan sikap individual yang dimiliki warga lokal sini.

Bukan hanya bahasa, dan kultur. Makanan pun Kai harus mulai membiasakan. Perut nya yang terbiasa di isi nasi, harus mulai beradaptasi dengan roti. Hari pertama nya sangat menyusahkan. Perut nya terus berbunyi protes meminta diisi satu piring penuh benda butir berwarna putih itu.

Tapi rasa lapar nya musnah, saat melirik Seunghyun. Mereka sedang berada dalam Limusin hitam yang berjalan dengan kecepatan lambat. Membelah lalu lintas yang tak seberapa padat setelah pertemuan dengan bandar crystal meth.

Kai masih mengamati Seunghyun dalam diam. Lelaki yang sudah d anggap seperti ayah nya sendiri itu nampak sibuk menarikan jemari nya di atas layar tablet. Sesekali nampak mengernyit, dan bertambah menakutkan saat rahang nya mulai digigit keras. Seperti sangat murka oleh suatu hal.

"Chanyeol… Apa dia sedang dekat dengan seseorang ?" Kai masih nampak tenang, sebelum akhirnya berdehem.

"Apa komitmen pernah akrab dengan nya ? Ia manusia terbebas paman." Seunghyun hanya mengangguk sekali dengan wajah datar.

"Bagaimana dengan ini ?" tuan besar Park itu memutar layar tablet nya agar menghadap ke arah Kai. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu rasanya ingin membuka pintu Limusin untuk kemudian melompat keluar dan menghilang. Kai masih mencoba tidak menggoyahkan ekspresi nya. Tapi sejujurnya Kai sendiri tidak tahan untuk tidak menjerit saat ini juga.

Di layar tablet nampak lelaki lebih tinggi dengan surai abu nya yang berantakan tertiup angin. Turun dari mobil, dan itu adalah Chanyeol. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Kai, arah pertanyaan Seunghyun pasti untuk lelaki lain yang lebih mungil yang sedang membuka pintu mobil di sisi Chanyeol. Dan sekarang Kai tidak tahu harus menjawab apa selain bertanya "Paman dapat foto dari mana ?" Seunghyun menarik kembali tablet nya. Menghadap depan dan tersenyum miring.

"Dia sedang di pabrik rokok sekarang. Ku harap kau memang tidak mengetahui apapun Kai. Dan ku harap juga dia hanya salah satu dari one night stand koleksi Chanyeol." tidak ada jawaban, karena Kai lebih memilih tenggelam dengan pikiran nya sendiri. Perasaan nya berubah menjadi tak enak karena ini baru hari pertama Seunghyun di London, dan Chanyeol sudah berani membawa Baekhyun berkeliaran. Meskipun kabar baik nya, Seunghyun tidak tau siapa sebenar nya Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu.. Menginvestasikan uang kita untuk crystal meth akan menguntungkan ?" Kai kembali pada fokus nya, kemudian merogoh saku jas coklat yang dikenakan. Mengambil sesuatu disana. "Crystal meth memang menguntungkan. Tapi ini bisa membuat buntung jika polisi sudah melakukan investigasi besar-besaran." Seunghyun meletakkan tablet di atas pangkuan nya. Mengambil alih seplastik kecil yang berisi bubuk putih bernama crystal meth dalam genggaman Kai.

"Jadi apa yang menurutmu pantas kita kembangkan sebagai usaha tambahan agar uang kita terus berputar ?" Kai menggaruk hidung nya sebentar. Tujuan utama mereka ke London memang bisa dikatakan penting. Karena usaha bordil milik Seunghyun sedang melejit. Banyak bandar obat-obatan terlarang datang untuk menawarkan sebuah kerja sama. Agar Seunghyun mau menginvestasikan uang nya dengan menjual di rumah bordil milik nya.

"Rumah bordil kita sedang berada di atas. Jangan mengotori dengan hal semacam itu karena rumah bordil kita sudah cukup kotor, dengan kegiatan perdagangan manusia." Kai sedang dalam mode tegas nya sebagai penasihat bisnis pengganti Siwon selama mereka di London.

"Meskipun pada dasarnya wanita dan pria di sana yang dengan sukarela meminta kita untuk menjual. Tapi crystal meth bisa menambah rumit, paman." Seunghyun memang sangat kaku untuk urusan komunikasi. Tapi untuk apapun yang berurusan dengan bisnis dan uang. Ia akan berubah menjadi sangat fleksibel. "Kau benar Kai. Aku tidak ingin membunuh bisnis ku sendiri dengan memasukkan penyakit di dalam nya. Nanti akan aku hubungi Pieter untuk pembatalan kerjasama." Kai hanya mengangguk. Pieter adalah bandar besar dan tersohor dengan barang andalan nya yang bernama crystal meth.

"Nanti malam ada barang baru dan akan di lelang di rumah bordil kita. Incip satu khusus untuk mu Kai." ternyata itu mengundang tawa Kai, karena tanpa ditawari itu memang agenda penting yang sudah di catat dalam urutan pertama. Kai akan menjadi pemimpin lelang untuk malam ini. Ia akan memasang harga termahal untuk seseorang yang istimewa.

 **{CB}**

Bau tembakau lintingan khas bahan baku utama rokok masih menyengat tercium. Baekhyun hanya duduk di atas meja kerja menunggui Chanyeol yang larut dengan laptop nya. Kaki nya di ayunkan nampak sangat bosan dengan keterdiaman yang ada.

Sesekali ia melirik, kiranya apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol dengan laptop kerja nya. Namun di dalam layar itu hanya ada gambar grafik naik turun. Mungkin itu siklus laba pabrik rokok milik Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu masih tenggelam dengan kernyitan samar pada perempatan dahi nya. Berpikir keras untuk analisa nya. Itu semua berawal dari laba yang terus menurun padahal permintaan pasar sangat tinggi. Mereka tidak hanya menjual di Korea, di luar Korea peminat nya pun sama besar. Tapi mengapa grafik justru berjalan ke bawah ?

"Chanyeol aku bosan…" pout pada bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan kaki yang terus bergerak random. Berayun-ayun di sisi Chanyeol, yang tanpa sadar menggeram gemas.

"Tunggu… titik masalah nya belum terlihat." lagi, Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya. Chanyeol menjatuhkan pena nya karena konsentrasi nya mulai buyar saat melihat betapa menggemaskan makhluk pendek di depan nya ini.

Chanyeol menggeser kursi kerja nya yang beroda. Hingga posisi nya berada di antara paha Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol mendongak, membawa telapak tangan besar nya menyusuri wajah Baekhyun. Jemari nya menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun yang mulai memanjang dan jatuh menutupi mata.

"Jika ini selesai aku janji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Baekhyun menggeleng dan menunduk. Terlihat marah dan memang sangat bosan karena hampir setengah hari nya digunakan untuk duduk menunggu.

"Aku ingin keluar dan menghirup udara segar. Bau tembakau membuat ku pusing." Chanyeol yang posesif hanya menggeleng keras tanpa perlu berpikir. "Tidak !"

"Kenapa ? Aku tidak akan kabur. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Kau bisa memegang ucapan ku." masih tidak memberi ijin dan tenggelam pada ketakutan nya tentang Baekhyun yang akan pergi. "Ucapan akan berakhir menjadi angin. Jadi apa yang harus ku pegang ? Baekhyun… Mengertilah tentang sebuah kekhawatiran."

"Aku mengerti Chanyeol… Jika kau tidak mau memegang ucapan ku. Pegang janji ku saja kalau begitu. Aku kabur pun kau akan dengan mudah menemukan ku." pada akhir nya si jangkung hanya mengangguk. Benar, lari nya Baekhyun tak lebih jauh daripada seekor kelinci.

"Hubungi aku jika kau dalam bahaya. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Dan jangan berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Pakai masker ini, agar orang lain tidak dapat melihat wajahmu." Chanyeol berdiri menjulang dengan meletakkan ponsel di atas paha Baekhyun yang masih duduk tenang di atas meja kerja nya. Sementara kedua tangan nya di gunakan untuk menyelipkan tali masker di antara telinga Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol aku bukan artis, tidak perlu masker." pupil mata Chanyeol melebar sedang tangan nya sigap menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang bermaksud menyingkirkan masker yang sudah terpasang rapi di wajah nya.

"Aku tidak suka dibantah !" Baekhyun hendak berlalu pergi namun tangan nya di tahan oleh Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol benci diabaikan, terlebih diabaikan Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Apa lagi ?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin wajahmu dinikmati banyak orang. Jangan marah, dan jangan mengabaikan ku. Paham ?" Chanyeol berkata sangat lembut. Di setiap penekanan kata nya, ia tak pernah lupa untuk memperdalam dan semakin mengunci rapat iris indah milik Baekhyun. Tangan nya kembali terulur, membenarkan letak masker Baekhyun agar menutup sempurna tanpa menghalangi oksigen yang masuk.

"Pergilah, jangan melebihi radius 100 meter." Baekhyun membolakan mata bukan karena petuah yang diberikan Chanyeol agar tidak melangkahkan kaki melebihi radius 100 meter. Yang membuat nya terkejut adalah, lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengagetkan nya dengan ciuman singkat pada bibir nya. Kecupan singkat saja, mendarat di balik masker yang sudah terpasang. Ini aneh, Baekhyun merasa sangat aneh. Mungkin ini hanya karena belum terbiasa. Dengan sentuhan, atau bahkan ciuman dari seseorang yang seharus nya di jauhi.

 **{CB}**

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol dan ayah nya memilih tempat yang sangat sulit dijangkau seperti ini. Mungkin pabrik rokok milik mereka masuk dalam kategori ilegal. Jadi tempat yang aman adalah opsi melebihi sebuah kenyamanan dan kemudahan akses. Mengingat sejarah ayah Chanyeol yang selalu menghalalkan apapun, seperti membunuh kedua orang tua Baekhyun untuk menutup rapat kasus korupsi nya.

Keluar dari gerbang pabrik, Baekhyun tertarik pada segerombol anak-anak yang nampak larut dalam sebuah permainan. Tawa mereka taunya menyalurkan senyum juga untuk Baekhyun.

Di seberang sana, ada satu rumah dengan halaman sangat luas. Dengan pepohonan yang asri serta rindang. Hanya satu-satu nya hunian yang nampak sejauh mata memandang. Kebanyakan bangunan di sekitar sini hanya gudang penyimpanan saja, jadi sangat sepi.

Kaki nya di bawa menapaki sampai ke depan halaman luas itu. Baekhyun semakin mengembangkan senyumnya di balik masker, saat suara riang tawa mereka kian dekat terdengar. Mengabaikan peringatan tentang tak boleh pergi melebihi radius 100 meter.

"Oh…" seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahun menjadi yang pertama menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri canggung, dengan bodoh nya masih membiarkan masker tersangkut di antara hidung hingga dagu. Ia senang, sangat senang mendapat sambutan yang cukup ceria dari anak-anak yang menggemaskan ini.

"Noona… buka masker mu." Baekhyun membuka masker nya, lagi-lagi mengabaikan peringatan Chanyeol. Mata nya membola mendapat panggilan yang tidak seharus nya.

"Aku laki-laki kids.." Baekhyun mengusak gemas rambut anak kecil bersuara nyaring itu.

"Tapi kau cantik.. Duduklah, itu kursi goyang kesayangan ibu. Tapi ia tak akan marah jika orang secantik kau yang menduduki nya." Baekhyun mengangguk saja, menurut saat anak kecil itu menyeret nya pelan dan mempersilakan duduk.

"Ehm…."

"Nama ku Jongdae, Kim Jongdae." seolah mengetahui apa yang hendak diucapkan Baekhyun. Jongdae menyebutkan nama dan mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan. Baekhyun tidak sungkan untuk balas menjabat tangan mungil Jongdae.

"Ah… Jongdae. Nama ku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Panggilan seharus nya hyung, bukan noona." Jongdae terkikik pelan saat menyadari bahwa diri nya sudah salah tafsir.

"Tunggu ibu sebentar hyung…"

Baekhyun menyapukan pandangan nya, sesekali masih mencuri pandang pada gerombolan anak-anak di halaman yang tanpa lelah terus berteriak dan tertawa. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia merindukan suasana rumah yang hangat seperti ini. Sejak kejadian buruk itu, Baekhyun hampir lupa rasa nya merasakan atmosfir hangat sebuah keluarga. Tak urung bayangan itu bermuara juga pada Chanyeol. Ada cara cepat dengan membunuh jika Baekhyun mau. Tapi ia tentu tidak ingin mengotori tangan nya, tetap pada rencana awal. Menjadi malaikat dan membiarkan Chanyeol serta ayah nya menjemput jurang mereka sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak tau ini sejenis rumah singgah atau panti asuhan. Tapi anak-anak disini nampak dibesarkan dan dididik dengan baik. Dengan pakaian yang layak pakai, serta badan mereka yang bersih berisi.

"Ada tamu ?" suara lembut itu membawa Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak. Tidak beda jauh dengan suara indah yang dimiliki ibu nya.

"Kenapa tidak di bawa masuk ?" wanita itu… entah lah untuk usia nya Baekhyun mengira sama dengan mendiang ibu nya. Tapi guratan cantik dan anggun tidak memudar. Baekhyun masih bisa melihat garis-garis halus nyaris keriput. Tapi jernih iris itu membuat siapapun yang memandang akan merasakan sebuah keteduhan.

"Halo.. Byun Baekhyun.." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduk nya di kursi goyang. Mengulurkan tangan pada wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Jongdae.

"Sandara.. Panggil saja ibu. Masuklah.." Baekhyun menggeleng, hingga membuat poni nya yang mulai memanjang ikut bergerak.

"Kenapa ?" Sandara nampak sedikit kecewa dengan gelengan singkat yang diberikan Baekhyun. "Aku harus segera pergi, bu. Mungkin lain kali aku akan datang kembali."

"Setidak nya cicipi dulu kue dan minuman manis buatan ku, nak."

"Bu…" Baekhyun mencicit pelan nyaris tak terdengar oleh Sandara. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan satu hal. "Apa ini semua milik mu ?" Sandara hanya menggeleng dengan senyum keibuan seperti biasa. Tangan nya masih terus berkutat dengan piring-piring kecil. Sandara membawa Baekhyun ke ruang tengah dan mempersilahkan duduk di meja makan. Memenuhi perintah nya, agar Baekhyun mau sekedar mencicipi kue dan minuman manis buatan nya.

"Bukan.. Ini semua titipan Tuhan. Anak-anak itu pun.."

"A-apa… ibu sendiri ? maksud ku keluarga ?" Sandara hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Melihat Baekhyun yang mulai pelan melahap kue nya. Cantik, bahkan senyum Baekhyun sudah menjadi favorit Sandara meski baru melihat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Keluarga ku adalah mereka, Baek. Ibu menyukai anak-anak. Seberapa banyak pun ibu merawat dan mengasuh anak-anak disini, itu tidak akan mengubah satu fakta bahwa kesalahanku tidak akan termaafkan." Sandara tidak berniat untuk berbicara seperti itu, sungguh. Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang lahap memakan jamuan nya. Tiba-tiba saja membuat Sandara merasa nyaman dan tenang, hingga membuat bibir nya bercerita lancar. Untuk sebuah hal yang tidak pernah diungkit pada siapapun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang menyadari ucapan Sandara yang terlampau jauh dari topik, menghentikan kunyahan nya. "Kesalahan ?"

"Oh astaga… Di luar hujan lebat Baekhyun. Menginap lah disini.. Ini sudah lewat jam 3 sore, rawan jika perjalanan mu harus dilalui sesore ini." Baekhyun meletakkan sendok nya. Menatap Sandara sangat dalam tanpa berniat beralih pada apapun. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa ini cara Sandara untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Meskipun fakta yang ada, di luar sana mendung gelap tiba-tiba merapat. Dan menciptakan tetesan besar dan deras berupa hujan.

"Bu…. Aku akan menginap di sini, dan tidur dengan mu. Tapi-" Sandara membolakan mata, ada rasa senang terselip. Tapi juga ragu tergantung.

"T-tapi ?"

"Berjanjilah untuk melanjutkan cerita mu. Tentang kesalahan mu ?" tidak ada penolakan atau janji untuk mengiyakan. Genggaman lembut Baekhyun, sudah cukup menjelaskan jika Sandara tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan anak manis ini.

 **{CB}**

Ini seperti manipulasi saja. Bangunan megah khas Eropa itu terdapat 3 lantai. Konsep nya memang resto makanan untuk orang-orang berkantong tebal. Tapi untuk beberapa pelanggan tetap, mereka tidak memerlukan lantai 1. Karena bisnis yang sesungguhnya terpusat pada lantai 2. Minuman beralkohol, asap rokok, serta wanita dengan pakaian seksi ada di sini, di lantai 2 resto ' **DORINTA'**.

"Makanlah di lantai 1, isi perutmu karena lelang malam ini akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga." Seunghyun membuka pintu kamar Kai. Khusus lantai 3 hanya berisi kamar-kamar untuk para tamu menikmati 'jajan' mereka. Sisa 2 kamar khusus yang disediakan untuk Seunghyun dan Chanyeol jika berkunjung kemari. Dan saat ini Kai sedang menempati kamar milik Chanyeol, tepat di samping kamar Seunghyun.

"Nanti aku akan turun paman. Dan tolong sampaikan pada Brad untuk menunggu ku di lantai 2 saja.." Seunghyun hanya mengangguk dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Kai.

Lelaki yang tak pernah menua itu berjalan berkeliling. Suara desahan, teriakan, hingga erangan para tamu nya menciptakan senyum bangga tersendiri. Setidaknya itu menjadi bukti bahwa para tamu nya sangat puas dengan service yang diberikan.

"Brad.. tunggu Kai di lantai 2. Pesankan dia makan dengan menu terbaik. Dan bawa ke meja VIP." Seunghyun melambaikan tangan saat menyaksikan Brad berjalan melewati nya. Brad adalah salah satu anak buah yang dipercaya untuk mengelola Dorinta.

"Baik tuan.." Brad menunduk sopan sebelum pergi.

Suasana hati nya sedang membaik hari ini. Namun rindu pada putranya tak bisa dihindari, meskipun masih saja Seunghyun enggan mengakui.

"Bedebah itu… apa dia sudah makan ? kenapa tidak pernah menghubungi ku." Chanyeol memang tidak akan menghubungi Seunghyun dalam keadaan segenting apapun. Bahkan jika nyawa nya sedang berada dalam pertaruhan, Chanyeol tetap enggan.

Itu yang membuat Seunghyun kadang memilih cara lain untuk mengontrol Chanyeol melalui anak buah nya. Seperti siang tadi, saat Chanyeol nampak turun dari mobil bersama lelaki mungil yang… cukup cantik. Itu kiriman foto dari salah satu anak buah Seunghyun.

Seunghyun mengambil ponsel nya dari saku jas. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa diam-diam layar utama ponsel itu menampakkan sosok Chanyeol dengan senyum tampan. Itu adalah foto yang diminta dari Siwon.

Ia mengusap layar ponsel nya pelan, tersenyum samar seperti biasa. Kedutan pada sudut bibir nya menjelaskan betapa ia rindu dengan musuh hidup nya itu. Seunghyun lebih baik mendapat decakan sebal atau dengusan jengkel dari Chanyeol. Daripada harus berjauhan dalam kurun waktu lama seperti sekarang.

"Rindu ? Nyata nya itu memang terjadi." Seunghyun bergumam sendiri di lorong Dorinta. Masih sangat panjang untuk menuju akhir penyelesaian kesakitan nya. Kecuali ia kembali dan mencari penyebab sakit berkepanjangan yang di dapat nya.

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol hampir gila mencari Baekhyun kemanapun. Ternyata lelaki mungil itu sedang bercengkrama hangat dengan seorang wanita paruh baya. Chanyeol masih mengatur nafas nya setelah berlari dari seberang untuk sampai kemari. Pesan singkat yang dikirim Baekhyun membuat nya sedikit merasa lega.

"Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun nampak ceria saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tengah rumah milik Sandara. Chanyeol datang lebih awal daripada perkiraan nya.

"Apa yang ku katakan tentang jangan melebihi radius 100 meter !" itu bukan pertanyaan, lebih tepatnya penghakiman. Chanyeol sedikit marah, tapi marah nya sudah selesai sampai situ saja melihat Baekhyun yang melengkungkan bibir ke bawah dengan tatapan sendu.

"Duduklah dulu.. Kenalkan ini ibu Sandara. Pemilik rumah ini. Chanyeol kau tau kue buatan ibu sangat enak. Aku suka, terlebih red velvet nya." Chanyeol berdiri mematung, sedangkan Sandara sama tertegun di tempat duduknya. Kedua nya mengabaikan cerita panjang Baekhyun tentang red velvet. Saling menelusuri diri masing-masing.

"I-i…" ucapan Chanyeol tercekat di tenggorokan. Kata 'ibu' dan semacam nya sangat asing terdengar. Hati nya bergemuruh melihat wanita yang duduk di hadapan Baekhyun itu. Mata nya yang sedikit lebar, bibir nya…. Chanyeol seperti berkaca. Melihat diri nya dalam versi perempuan.

"H-hai… D-duduklah.." Chanyeol tidak segera duduk. Sandara berubah tak enak hati saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

"A-aku akan menyiapkan minum untuk mu."

Sandara beringsut pergi ke dapur. Hanya sekat dinding yang memisahkan dengan ruang tengah. Ia merasakan sakit saat menatap Chanyeol dengan alasan yang tidak dimengerti.

"Chanyeol kau tak apa ?" Baekhyun bertanya khawatir. Selama seharian ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, belum sama sekali Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol seolah tak bernyawa seperti sekarang.

"Ayo kita pulang Baek.." pelan suara Chanyeol terdengar sedang pandangan nya kosong menerawang.

"Rawan Chanyeol.. Ini sudah sangat sore, di luar hujan lebat."

"Ayo kita pulang Baek.. Ayo pulang, kumohon." ini bukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak akan berbicara selirih itu, dan terjatuh tiba-tiba tanpa daya. Baekhyun melempar garpu nya untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang bersimpuh di lantai.

"Kau ini kenapa ? Chanyeol hei, lihat aku.." Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan nya. Menyadarkan lelaki itu agar berhenti menjadi linglung.

"Peluk aku…"

"Huh ?"

"Ku mohon peluk aku.." Baekhyun tidak membuang waktu nya lagi. Ia merapat ke arah Chanyeol untuk memeluk erat lelaki tinggi itu. Menenggelamkan Chanyeol pada dada nya, memberi sedikit ketenangan.

"Aku tidak suka memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan ibu.."

"Kenapa ?" Chanyeol terdiam semakin melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Aku benci sebutan ibu dan sejenis nya. Aku benci Baek."

"Kau bisa memanggil nya bibi atau apapun. Asalkan sopan, jika memang kau benci panggilan ibu." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, mengusakkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun. Sangat nyaman dan tenang.

"Sudah lebih baik hm ?"

"Biarkan seperti ini sampai 5 menit kedepan. Nyaman."

"Baiklah… Kau berhutang cerita kepada ku." taunya Chanyeol tertawa pelan, mengundang Baekhyun untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang, sering lah memelukku Baek. Aku merasa lebih baik." Baekhyun mengelus puncak kepala Chanyeol seirama dengan hembusan nafas.

" _5 minute in heaven_ ?" Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Ya.. _5 minute in heaven_. Beri aku surga selama 5 menit lewat pelukan mu."

"Tentu saja.." dan tentu saja itu tidak akan selamanya. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun akan tetap pada tujuan awalnya.

* * *

 **-Tbc-**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Nyalakan api dan menambah kobarannya dengan bercermin pada lara. Mengabaikan jika pantulan nya akan menciptakan murka.**

* * *

 ** ****** **Dorinta malam ini sedang mengadakan hajat karena sang tuan besar datang berkunjung. Cara mereka menyambut si bos adalah dengan melakukan lelang besar-besaran yang dipimpin langsung oleh tangan kanannya, Kai.**

Ruangan luas di lantai 2 itu di desain dengan tema klasik namun elegan. Lampu krystal bergantung indah di beberapa titik. Gemerlap sinarnya menambah mewah tempat prostitusi itu. Di depan, disediakan panggung tak seberapa tinggi, juga tak seberapa besar. Tirai semerah darah itu masih tertutup rapat. Sedangkan Kai yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya di meja VIP langsung berdiri di atas sana untuk membuka acara.

"Selamat malam." Kai mendekatkan bibirnya pada _microfone_ yang di sediakan di atas panggung. Riuh para tamu menjawab sapaan Kai tanpa terlewat. Tangan kanan bos besar itu nampak sedikit gugup karena belum terbiasa bicara di depan orang banyak, terlebih ini adalah negara orang.

"Perkenalkan.. Aku Kim Kai. Aku tidak tau jabatanku sebenarnya apa. Tapi aku cinta dengan pekerjaan ku saat ini. Dan terimakasih untuk paman Seunghyun. Yang sudah mengajariku sampai sejauh ini." semua mata memandang Seunghyun saat nama itu di sebut oleh Kai sebagai orang yang berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Sedangkan Seunghyun tampak tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk-angguk bangga melihat betapa pesat kemajuan anak didiknya itu.

Inti acara sudah dimulai, satu persatu wanita dan lelaki di balik tirai dikeluarkan berurutan sesuai dengan daya tarik. Semakin menarik, maka semakin akhir ia di keluarkan.

Seunghyun masih memegang gelasnya yang hanya berisi air putih. Ia sangat paham tentang alkohol yang dapat merusak tubuhnya perlahan-lahan. Maka, meskipun ia adalah pemeran utama dalam dunia hitam yang sudah digelutinya,Seunghyun sama sekali tidak ingin menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan Kwon Jiyong datang." Bisik salah satu anak buahnya pelan. Seunghyun menengok pada pintu utama lantai 2 yang terbuka. Nampak sahabatnya dengan segerombol bodyguard pribadi. Sedang menyapukan pandangan untuk mencari keberadaan dirinya.

"Kwon.." Jiyong menoleh ke sumber suara berat milik Seunghyun. Dilihatnya pria tinggi yang sedang melambaikan tangan mengundang dirinya untuk bergabung.

Jiyong melepas mantel bulunya yang bercorak tutul. Diserahkan kepada bodyguardnya yang paling dekat. "Otak mu benar-benar lancar jika berhubungan dengan uang. Lihatlah, Dorinta yang kau ceritakan kini menjadi sangat besar. Apa mereka semua lelaki hidung belang ?" Seunghyun tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pikir ini tempat apa hingga berharap orang-orang suci yang berada disini ?" Jiyong tampak mengangguk, sedang matanya terus memperhatikan Kai yang sibuk bercuap-cuap diatas panggung memandu acara lelang.

"Itu anak yang kau angkat itu ?" Seunghyun mengangguk dan menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas Jiyong yang kosong.

"Kau nampak dekat dengannya daripada dengan putramu sendiri."

"Ku rasa hubungan ku akan seperti ini selamanya. Chanyeol akan menganggapku virus. Dan dia harus terus menghindar." Jiyong tersenyum miring.

"Ku rasa yang bodoh disini adalah dirimu, Park. Kau menghadapi Chanyeol seolah dia adalah benda mati. Kau boleh keras, tapi tidak dengan dia. Hidupnya cukup berat. Tidak ada kasih sayang ibu. Tidak ada juga kasih sayangmu sebagai ayah." Seunghyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun itu, asal bukan mata Jiyong.

"Apa kau tau kabarnya ?" Seunghyun hanya mengedikkan bahu. Terus menggoyangkan gelas dalam genggamannya. Menghilangkan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

"Pada akhirnya dia juga meninggalkan keluarganya. Itu kabar terakhir yang ku dengar." Seunghyun menoleh. Menatap Jiyong dengan rahang yang mulai mengeras.

"Mungkin ia kehilangan muka untuk kembali padamu. Kalian berdua memang sama-sama bodoh dan egois. Dan korbannya adalah Chanyeol. Keluarga besar Lee pernah mendatangiku. Memintaku mencarinya, barangkali kabur bersamamu." Jiyong menyesap sebentar minumnya.

"Seunghyun cari dia, bersatulah. Aku tau jika cintamu masih sama. Sekalipun kau berusaha meniduri banyak wanita diluar sana. Kau tidak akan menggunakan hatimu 'kan ?" Seunghyun menggeleng. Menatap dalam ke arah sahabatnya. "Aku tidak pernah meniduri siapapun."

"Sudah cukup kau berada di zona hitam seperti sekarang. Keluarlah. Cari dia, jemput dan ajak kembali. Demi Chanyeol." Seunghyun menggenggam erat gelasnya. Menerawang, dan hampir menyerah.

"Aku tidak bisa.. Sebelum aku membeli mulut besar Lee. aku tidak akan berhenti atau kembali."

Mungkin Jiyong benar. Seunghyun egois dalam berbagai hal. Sekalipun ada Chanyeol sebagai alasan. Tapi jika di tarik kebelakang, Seunghyun tidak akan semudah itu untuk membuang segalanya yang sudah dirintis. Saat paling menyakitkan di mana penghinaan yang sudah mengakar menjadi dendam. Saat dimana cintanya diinjak kemudian dihempaskan ke tong sampah.

 **{CB}**

Malam ini di rumah singgah milik Sandara menjadi sangat hangat. Tambahan 2 anggota baru yang akan bermalam disini. Membuat Sandara semangat untuk menyiapkan makan malam dalam porsi yang sedikit banyak.

"Hyung… Hanya menginap untuk malam ini saja ?" Jongdae duduk di atas pangkuan Baekhyun yang sedang membacakan buku dongeng. "Iya.. Karena besok hyung akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Jongdae menyenderkan kepalanya di atas pundak Baekhyun. Memasang wajah sedih karena akan kehilangan teman bermain. Chanyeol yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu hanya melengos kesal. Harusnya bukan Jongdae yang bersandar di pundak Baekhyun, tapi dirinya.

"Minggir bocah !" Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan mungil Jongdae sedikit kasar. Membuat anak itu sedikit terhempas, hampir tersungkur.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menatap pria tinggi itu dengan emosi menyala. Jongdae hanya anak kecil, tapi Chanyeol memperlakukannya sekasar itu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Baekhyun." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Sisi anak kecil Chanyeol sedang menguasai tubuh raksasanya.

"Yasudah… aku dekat-dekat denganmu saja." Jongdae lantas melompat cepat, dan sudah terduduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia memeluk erat leher pria Park itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya agar Jongdae lepas dari sana.

"Tidak mauuu…. Wleee." Jongdae menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Tawa Baekhyun terdengar menyenangkan. Fokus Chanyeol lari kesana, melihat Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Ia bahkan masih terlihat cantik saat terbahak seperti ini.

"Chanyeol hyung…" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongdae.

"Apa kau mencintai Baekhyun hyung ?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling beradu pandang setelah mendengar pertanyaan bocah 6 tahun itu.

"Entah.. Bocah tidak usah berbicara masalah cinta. Paham kau anak ingusan ?" Jongdae memegang lubang hidungnya sebentar, kemudian berpikir. "Aku tidak ingusan Chanyeol hyung."

"Chanyeol.. Jangan berbicara kasar. Chen masih kecil." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya untuk panggilan aneh yang diberikan Baekhyun pada Jongdae. "Kenapa Chen ? Kau memiliki panggilan kesayangan untuk anak ingusan ini. Tapi untukku tidak ada ?" Jongdae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menepuk keningnya sekali. Melihat Chanyeol yang menampakkan wajah hello kitty. Kontras dengan penampilan sangarnya.

"Chanyeol hyung.. Bagaimana caranya agar saat besar nanti aku bisa setampan kau ? Sebelumnya aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah si awan tampan. Tapi melihatmu aku jadi bisa mengimajinasikan, bahwa awan tampan pasti sangat mirip denganmu."

"A-awan tampan ?" Jongdae mengangguk lucu. Memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol yang masih ikut berpikir.

"Iya… Ibu sering menceritakan tentang awan tampan. Dia anak baik. Setiap tanggal 27 november. Aku dan ibu akan meniup lilin dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun." _deg._ Chanyeol merasa sebagian tubuhnya menjadi beku. Mendengar celoteh Jongdae yang satu ini entah mengapa terdengar sangat menarik.

"Chanyeol hyung juga berulang tahun tanggal 27 november. Waahhh… Jadi kapan kita bisa bertemu si awan taman ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan binar bahagia. Chanyeol sedikit tersipu saat mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan tanggal ulang tahunnya. Setidaknya daftar orang yang akan mengucapkan setiap 27 november akan bertambah selain, Siwon dan Kai.

"Awan tampan… Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi saat melihat Chanyeol hyung. Aku seperti melihat dia."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguki semua yang Jongdae ucapkan.

"Sedang membicarakan apa ? kedengaran sangat seru ?" Sandara datang dari arah dapur. Ikut bergabung dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Melirik sebentar pada Chanyeol yang masih nampak sinis saat bertatap muka dengannya.

"Jongdae ayo turun. Jangan duduk di atas paha Chanyeol hyung." Jongdae hanya menggeleng. Tidak peduli sekalipun Chanyeol memberikan pelototan menyeramkan.

"Malam ini aku akan tidur dengan Chanyeol hyung. Dan ibu tidur dengan Baekhyun hyung." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya. Menolak keras untuk tidur bersama Jongdae. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menyaksikan interaksi kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu.

"Jongdae cepat makan dengan kakak-kakak yang lain. Biarkan ibu yang menemani hyung disini." Jongdae hanya mengangguk dan menurut untuk menyusul anak-anak lain di meja makan.

"Ibu… pasti lelah ya mengurus banyak anak setiap hari ?" Baekhyun mendekat untuk memberi pijatan pada pundak Sandara.

"Aku akan tidur lebih dulu !" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit memasuki sebuah kamar sembarangan. Kebetulan kamar itu adalah kamar milik Jongdae.

"Aku salah apa Baek ? kenapa kelihatannya dia sinis sekali dengan ku ? ia bahkan pergi tidur tanpa mengisi perutnya." Baekhyun masih terus memijat pundak Sandara dengan sabar.

"Biarkan saja bu, jika lapar dia pasti akan makan. Maafkan sifatnya yang tidak sopan. Mungkin ini karena didikan yang kurang. Ia sudah tidak memiliki ibu, sedangkan ayahnya sangat sibuk mencari uang." Sandara memegang telapak tangan Baekhyun yang masih berada pada pundaknya. Memutar untuk digenggam dan diletakkan di atas pangkuannya.

"Jika mungkin aku bisa menahan kalian. Aku akan sangat senang kalian terus berada dan tinggal disini. Tapi itu tak mungkin." Sandara mengelus tangan lentik nan halus itu penuh ketulusan.

"Jadi ku mohon saling lah menjaga satu sama lain. Aku melihat dia begitu mencintaimu, dan menggantung banyak harapan padamu." Baekhyun merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat oleh benda tumpul. Menyumbat pernapasannya untuk beberapa saat. Ia ingin menjerit melihat sorot mata penuh permohonan di manik milik Sandara. Tapi ia tak bisa berjanji. Ia sudah berjalan sejauh ini, dan tak mungkin berputar balik untuk memenuhi permintaan Sandara.

 **{CB}**

Sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah tidur dengan orang lain selain Kai. Tapi malam ini ia tidur dengan bocah menyebalkan yang terus bergelandotan dengannya sepanjang hari. Mungkin ia sempat tertidur sebentar lagi. Dan sekarang rasanya perutnya sangat lapar. **Bugh !**

"Aww.." Chanyeol meringis saat Jongdae menimpa perutnya dengan kaki. Sedang tangan anak itu jatuh tertumpu ke atas dada Chanyeol. Seperti memeluk.

"Dasar bocah ingusan." Chanyeol melirik sebentar pada Jongdae yang masih terlelap tenang dengan hembusan nafas teratur. Tangannya yang tidak tertindih badan Jongdae terulur membenarkan selimut yang sedikit tersingkap.

Pada dasarnya ia tidak suka dengan anak kecil. Bahkan terkesan benci. Tidak peduli selucu apapun anak itu. Tapi tidak dengan Jongdae. Ia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang tulus. Merasakan memiliki saudara dan menjadi seorang kakak.

"Bocah nakal. Tidur pun masih sempatnya bertingkah." ia mengelus rambut Jongdae sekilas. Sebelum menarik tubuhnya dengan hati-hati untuk menuruni ranjang.

"Oh.. belum tidur ?" Chanyeol berjingkat saat mendapati Sandara masih sibuk mengeringkan piring dan gelas yang baru saja di cuci.

"Sudah." Sandara tersenyum. Bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambil lauk serta nasi. Seperti memahami jika Chanyeol pasti kelaparan.

"Ayo makan… Baru saja aku hangatkan. Kau ingin susu hangat ?" Chanyeol memegang tangan Sandara yang sudah berbalik untuk memasuki dapur dan membuatkannya susu hangat,

"Mmmm… aku ingin kopi." Sandara melirik tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Sangat hangat dan menyenangkan, seperti sebuah rindu yang terbalas. Walaupun jelas Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Kau suka kopi ?" Chanyeol mengangguk kaku. Masih asing terasa saat diberi perhatian seseorang yang mungkin sebaya dengan ibunya.

"Konsumsi sesekali, jangan terlalu sering. Aku akan membuatkanmu kopi hitam spesial." senyum Sandara membuat Chanyeol ikut tertular pada akhirnya.

Wanita setengah baya itu tertegun hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya saat melihat sorot mata tajam yang terpancar dari manik kelam Chanyeol. Sorot yang sama persis, milik seseorang yang masih betah bertengger di hatinya. Tajam seperti elang, namun hangat seperti tungku api di musim dingin.

"Chanyeol… berapa umurmu ?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, tanpa melepas gandengannya.

"25 tahun." sama.

"Sebutkan margamu ?"

"Park." Kaki Sanadara mulai melemas.

"Siapa ayahmu ?" di detik ini Sandara berharap ia salah, tapi sisi hatinya berharap jika tebakannya benar.

"Park Seunghyun. Tunggu.. Kenapa kau menanyakan nama ayah ku ?" Sandara sudah tidak dapat merasakan lagi udara di sekitarnya. Ia seperti berada di luar angkasa dengan kaki yang tidak menapak tanah. Paru-parunya terasa terhimpit sedang dadanya teremas.

"Kau kenapa ?" Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya.

"P-p-park Chanyeol.. Awan tampan ku." Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengar ucapan lirih Sandara. Ia sibuk memegangi tubuh wanita itu karena hampir jatuh ke lantai.

"I-I…" Chanyeol menggigit kembali bibirnya. Berharap Baekhyun akan bangun dan menyelamatkannya dalam situasi yang sangat aneh ini.

"Chanyeol…" Sandara memeluk tubuh anaknya, sangat erat. Ini anaknya, Park Chanyeol. 25 tahun berlalu penuh rasa perih. 25 tahun yang ditunggu berharap hari ini akan segera terjadi.

"Anakku…" Chanyeol melepas paksa pelukannya. Menatap nyalang ke arah Sandara.

"Apa maksud mu ?!"

 **{CB}**

"TIDAK PULANG ?!" Seunghyun membentak ponselnya saat Siwon mengabarkan bahwa rumahnya masih dalam keadaan sepi tanpa Chanyeol.

"CARI DIA SEKARANG.. KERAHKAN SEMUA ANAK BUAH MU CHOI !" Seunghyun tidak dapat menahan teriakannya. Ia memutus panggilan sepihak, dan memutar otak tentang keberadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Perasaannya berubah menjadi sangat tidak enak.

"Kai.. aku akan pulang sekarang juga. Katakan pada Brad untuk menyiapkan _jet_ pribadi kita." Kai tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hingga mengakibatkan paman nya menjadi sekalut ini.

"Chanyeol tidak pulang !" Seunghyun mengemasi sedikit barangnya yang penting. Sedangkan sisa barang lain yang tidak berguna dibiarkan tergeletak di dalam kamarnya.

"Bukankah sudah biasa ?" Seunghyun melirik Kai sebentar. Menghentikan kegiatannya membenahi barang bawaan.

Seharusnya Chanyeol yang tidak pulang adalah hal biasa. Terlebih terakhir kali foto yang dikirim kepadanya nampak Chanyeol sedang bersama lelaki mungil. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan malam disuatu tempat ?

Seunghyun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Mengerang frustasi dengan pikiran acak yang bersarang di otaknya sekarang. Pekerjaannya disini masih sangat banyak, tapi sebelah hatinya terus memintanya untuk mencari Chanyeol dan pulang.

"Katakan aku harus bagaimana ?" Kai terus memainkan tusuk gigi di sela bibirnya. Sedangkan punggungnya disandarkan santai pada kursi goyang yang kebetulan diletakkan di ujung kamar Seunghyun.

"Ikuti kata hatimu, paman."

"Cepat kau pastikan pada Siwon dimana keberadaan anak sialan itu. Katakan pada Brad _jet_ kita harus turun tepat di lokasi Chanyeol berada sekarang !" Seunghyun menyugar rambutnya penuh jengkel. Seandainya London-Korea hanya butuh hitungan menit mungkin ia akan turun tangan sendiri untuk mencari Chanyeol.

Kai bangkit kemudian sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mengerahkan Siwon dan seluruh anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Brad sedang melakukan negosisasi dengan pilotnya untuk pendaratan di lokasi tempat Chanyeol berada sekarang.

"Brengsek ! kenapa perasaanku menjadi sangat sensitif saat berurusan dengan anak sialan itu ?"

 **{CB}**

"Kau masih hidup ?!" Chanyeol tersenyum remeh saat menyadari jika Sandara tidak main-main mengakui jika dirinya adalah ibu kandung Chanyeol.

"Aku mencarimu selama 25 tahun ini nak." bertambah emosi ketika wanita itu masih terus bercerita tentang betapa ia rindu kepadanya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku bukan anakmu, terhitung sejak kau memilih meninggalkan ku."

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya kuat. Ia ikut menangis setelah mendengar ada keributan dan ternyata itu berasal dari Chanyeol dan Sandara. Ia mengintip melalui celah pintu kamar. Ingin sekali berlari dan memeluk Sandara yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Ia juga ingin sekali memeluk Chanyeol yang sudah merah padam karena tersulut emosi.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau dengar dari Seunghyun ? apa dia membalik fakta dan menceritakan kebohongan ? apa dia sudah mencuci otakmu dan menceritakan keburukan ku ?" Sandara masih terus mencoba menggapai Chanyeol sebanyak Chanyeol menepisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kalian berdua. Apapun yang diceritakan si tua bangka itu tidak penting bagiku. Kau-" Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Sandara dengan kesabarannya yang masih tersisa sangat sedikit.

"Kepergianmu adalah alasan kebencianku. Dan karena kalian berdua, aku membenci segalanya. Segala tentang hidupku."

"CHANYEOL !" Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan bersembunyi lagi saat melihat lelaki tinggi itu dengan kurang ajar menunjuk ibunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan ikut campur, Byun." nadanya merendah saat melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruang makan, ikut bergabung dengan perdebatannya dan Sandara.

"Aku tidak ikut campur. Tapi aku tidak suka dimiliki seseorang yang kasar. Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan dari awal ?" Sandara memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun bahwa tak apa Chanyeol marah, bukankah memang wajar ?

"Kau mengancamku ?"

"Aku tidak mengancammu. Bukankah kau tidak pernah melihat ibu mu sejak kau lahir ? sekarang dia ada di depanmu. Dia sudah berada dalam jangkauanmu." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu, tidak ada yang tau tentang perasaannya sekarang. Termasuk Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang sekarang." Baekhyun menggeleng dan memeluk erat Sandara.

"Ayo pulang Baekhyun. Kali ini kita akan benar-benar pulang !" Baekhyun masih tetap menggeleng.

"BAEKHYUN !"

"CHANYEOL !" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sandara dan memajukan langkahnya. Berdiri menantang Chanyeol yang terus saja keras kepala.

"Jangan jadi pecundang. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan baik-baik."

"Aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengannya. Ibuku sudah mati." **Plak**

Sandara membungkam mulutnya saat melihat Baekhyun menampar keras tepat pada pipi Chanyeol.

"Jaga mulutmu. Tak apa kau menyakitiku dan menghancurkan hidupku. Tapi dia ibumu. Kau lahir dari rahimnya. Bukan dari batu, brengsek ! pergi sekarang kau dari sini. Aku tidak sudi bersama dengan pengecut sepertimu"

 **{CB}**

Seunghyun terus mengetuk ujung kursi di dalam _jet_ pribadi mewah miliknya. Sedang matanya tidak pernah lepas dari layar ponsel yang menampilkan foto Chanyeol. Tidak bisa fokus pada apapun selain kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi jika ia terlambat menemukan Chanyeol sekarang.

" _Chanyeol berada tak jauh dari pabrik rokok. Aku melacaknya melalui GPS mobil yang digunakan."_ Seunghyun mengangguk saat suara Siwon terdengar melalui earphone yang sedang ia gunakan.

"Pastikan lokasinya sekarang. Cepat kirim anak buahmu kesana dan tahan Chanyeol serta jalangnya."

Lagi-lagi Seunghyun menjadi orang pertama yang memutus sambungan. Ia memijat pelan permukaan keningnya. Merasa sedikit lega jika ternyata Chanyeol masih berada di sekitar pabrik. Tapi kemana sebenarnya anak itu ? di seluruh penjuru pabrik tidak ada. Tapi dia masih berada di sekitar sana.

" _Tuan…"_ Seunghyun menyimak baik-baik saat terdengar suara serius Siwon.

" _Chanyeol sedang berada di rumah singgah seberang pabrik."_ Seunghyun mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi gelap tak terbaca.

"Aku kira kau mengetahui sifatku Choi ! Jangan bertele-tele atau kau akan ku bunuh sekarang juga ?!"

" _I-itu… rumah singgah milik Sandara Lee."_ Pandangannya menjadi gelap, dan rahangnya menjadi keras. Sandara Lee ? hanya ada satu Sandara yang ia kenal. Dan hanya ada satu marga yang ia benci, Lee.

* * *

 **-Tbc-**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Jangan gandeng tanganku jika untuk kau lepaskan. Jangan mengumbar apapun yang pada akhirnya kau tinggalkan.**

* * *

 _Lelaki dengan tinggi hampir 2 meter itu berjalan sedikit terburu di penghujung hari. Terus melangkahkan kaki panjangnya. Membasuh peluhnya dengan lengan kemeja yang ia kenakan._

" _Ah.. Kotor." ia bergumam memandangi lengan kemejanya yang ternoda dan bercampur basah keringat._

 _Ia Park Seunghyun, lelaki muda dengan impian setinggi langit. Meski tau yang di miliki selamanya hanya sekedar mimpi. Tidak akan terwujud, tidak pernah._

" _Aku pulang." Seunghyun membuka pintu flat sempitnya yang hanya berukuran 5x5 meter. Jangankan untuk meletakkan banyak barang. Kasur lantai yang dimiliki sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghilangkan penat setelah seharian bekerja._

" _Sudah makan ?" Seunghyun bertanya pada wanita dengan perut membuncit yang sedang duduk menjahit kain-kain kecil._

" _Belum.. Aku menunggu mu." senyumnya selalu cukup membuat lelah Seunghyun luntur. Semangatnya kembali pada mode penuh saat bibirnya mendarat di atas puncak kepala si wanita._

" _Jagoanku rewel ?" Sandara menggeleng._

" _Dia sangat pintar… Tapi.." Seunghyun membuka kemejanya untuk di letakkan di bak cuci. Ia hanya memiliki 3 kemeja, dalam satu minggu berarti 1 kemeja harus digunakan sebanyak 2 kali. Jadi cuci-pakai menjadi satu-satunya pilihan terbaik._

" _Tapi kenapa ?" Sandara menggigit bibirnya gugup._

" _Tabungan kita tidak cukup untuk biaya persalinan." Seunghyun menghela nafasnya tenang. Tidak berniat menampakkan raut gelisah walau sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu harus mencari uang kemana lagi._

" _Kita masih memiliki waktu 1 bulan lagi. Kau jangan pikirkan itu. Fokus lah, agar kau dan awan tampan kita sehat."_

 _Sandara Park bangkit dari duduknya. Meletakkan semua alat rajut untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka._

 _Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah memeriksakan kandungan Sandara. Entah bagaimana kondisi bayi mereka. Setahunya Sandara dan calon bayi mereka sehat. Terlihat dari kondisi Sandara yang sangat prima. Tapi Seunghyun tidak tau jika selama ini istrinya itu hanya berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Tidak mengeluhkan apapun meski ia tahu kandungannya hanya sebatas mampu bertahan tapi tidak benar-benar kuat. Itu terbukti dari besar perutnya yang tidak sama seperti orang lain. Atau lilitan perih yang kadang datang hingga membuatnya terjatuh di atas lantai._

 _Sandara dan Seunghyun hanya meyakini jika anak mereka adalah seorang lelaki melalui mimpi Seunghyun. Ini memang konyol, tapi tak apa bagi si pemimpi seperti Seunghyun. Tak ada yang salah. Dan karena itu, sejak itu pula mereka memberi panggilan 'awan tampan'._

 _ **{CB}**_

 _Sebelum matahari menampakkan sinar terangnya, Seunghyun terbangun karena teriakan keras dari Sandara. Istrinya sudah tergolek lemah di sisi dapur dengan darah yang mengucur di sela kaki._

" _Harus di operasi sekarang juga. Apa anda tidak pernah memeriksakan kandungan istrimu ?" lelaki setengah baya berjas putih itu seolah malaikat maut yang mencabut nyawa Seunghyun secara perlahan. Raut seriusnya membuat lelaki muda tinggi itu menjadi sangat panik._

" _Seunghyun.." yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Itu Jiyong, sahabatnya. Si berandalan yang menghabiskan sepanjang harinya di jalan. Cita-citanya menjadi musisi, tapi semesta sepertinya tak pernah memberi restu. Jadilah ia hanya berakhir menjadi seorang pengamen._

" _Ambillah." Seunghyun menatap nanar uang lusuh yang diyakini sebagai tabungan Jiyong._

" _Gunakan untuk uang muka. Selamatkan anak dan istrimu. Untuk biaya selanjutnya mari kita pikirkan bersama." jika melihat dokter yang menangani Sandara ia seolah melihat malaikat maut, maka ketika melihat Jiyong, Seunghyun seolah ditarik keluar dari neraka._

 _Pepatah mengatakan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Sepertinya bukan lagi sebuah tangga. Ini bisa diibaratkan tiang besi besar. Biaya membengkak. Adanya Jiyong tidak merubah apapun. Walau Seunghyun sangat bersyukur karena sahabatnya itu selalu ada untuk memberi dukungan._

 _Berakahirlah ia disini. Mengemis walau tak ingin. Meminta walau hatinya tak rela. Dengan segenap harga diri yang tersisa, ia kembali ke rumah megah yang berdiri angkuh itu. Di mana saat terakhir kemari, masih segar diingatan ia diusir bagai binatang._

 _Seunghyun di hari lalu adalah si penantang dalam jalan yang baik. Sekalipun hal baik tidak pernah memihak kepadanya, ia masih mampu menemukan sejuta alasan positif untuk tetap berdiri tegak._

 _Tapi pagi ini semua menjadi berbeda. Ia sudah tidak mampu menarik energi baik dalam dirinya karena tertutup oleh kelamnya penghinaan kesekian kali oleh keluarga Lee. Keluarga besar Lee Dong Wook, ayah dari istrinya. Ayah dari orang yang paling dicintai._

" _Pilih salah satu Park ! aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menunggu mu berpikir. Tapi alangkah lebih baiknya jika kau bawa pergi anakmu. Aku tidak ingin memiliki garis keturunan dari lelaki seperti mu. Keluarga Lee hanya akan menerima mereka yang terpandang." Seunghyun muda hanya menunduk dan merekam baik-baik kata demi kata penuh hinaan dari bibir tuan Lee._

" _Pergi diam-diam tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Dan aku akan melunasi semua biaya rumah sakit."_

 _ **{CB}**_

 _Jika ditanya siapa orang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya. Maka Seunghyun tidak akan ragu untuk menjawab, Kwon Jiyong. Hidup bertiga dalam rumah sempit peninggalan keluarga Kwon membuat Seunghyun jauh lebih baik walau sisa-sisa luka masih jelas menganga tanpa obat. Ia bisa mengabaikan sakitnya, tapi tidak bisa menghilangkan bekasnya. Seunghyun pergi diam-diam tanpa jejak. Bukankah sesuai dengan syarat yang diberikan tuan Lee ?_

 _Bayi kecil laki-laki yang sangat tampan itu tidak pernah sama sekali merasakan hangatnya dekapan seorang ibu. Ia hanya mendapat asuhan dari 2 laki-laki yang secara bergantian meluangkan waktu untuk menyuapi. Sisanya ia harus bermain sendiri dengan bantal berbentuk bola yang dibelikan oleh Jiyong._

 _Seunghyun membalas sakit hatinya bukan dengan menyusun rencana tentang pembunuhan dan sebagainya. Ia akan membalas dengan caranya sendiri. Ia tahu ini tidak mudah. Ia harus merelakan banyak waktunya terlewat dengan sang putra untuk mengejar perguruan tinggi dan bekerja paruh waktu._

 _Sampai ia berakhir di sini. Sebagai salah satu pegawai pemerintahan atas usulan tuan Choi Hwangsu. Choi Hwangsu membaca kecerdasan tersimpan di balik wajah datar milik Seunghyun. Ia yakin bahwa lelaki itu akan sukses dengan caranya. Melihat perjalanan hidup Seunghyun yang terjal membuat hati tuan Choi terketuk. Bajingan macam dia ini seharusnya tidak boleh meracuni pikiran murni seseorang seperti Park Seunghyun. Seunghyun terlalu baik untuk diseret dalam dunia hitam yang mengerikan. Namun di luar dugaan, Seunghyun akhirnya mengiyakan. Pegawai pemerintahan hanya kedoknya pada siang hari. Di malam hari ia akan berubah menjadi elang hitam mengerikan yang tidak akan pandang bulu menebas habis leher siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Seunghyun semakin jauh dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mengenali ayahnya._

" _Ayah ?" Seunghyun menjawab panggilan Chanyeol kecil hanya dengan deheman. Tanpa beralih sedikitpun dari buku catatannya._

" _Ayah, Chanyeol ingin bertemu ibu." sekejap yang lebih tua menajamkan maniknya. Membuat Chanyeol kecil memundurkan langkah ketakutan._

" _Jangan cari dia Chanyeol. Kau hanya punya ayah! Ingat ayah saja, panggil ayah saja ! Mengerti ?" Chanyeol kecil berlari menyusuri koridor rumahnya dengan tangis. Ini sudah tengah malam, seharusnya ia tidur. Tapi pikirannya terganggu karena ibu guru memberi tugas untuk membuat hadiah sebagai peringatan hari ibu. Hadiah yang dibuat dari tangan anak-anak sendiri. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin menanyakan hal itu pada ayahnya. Ia ingin bertemu ibunya agar hadiah yang sudah susah payah ia buat, tidak sia-sia._

" _Paman.." Chanyeol sesenggukan. Langkahnya pelan menyusul Choi Siwon yang sudah berbaring di atas ranjang. Choi Siwon adalah adik kandung Choi Hwangsu. Memang ditugaskan Hwangsu untuk menemani Seunghyun, terutama Chanyeol. Jiyong sudah sibuk dengan perusahaan agensi nya. Ya, modal yang diberikan Seunghyun dimanfaatkan Jiyong untuk membuka agensi sekaligus kelas musik. Tak apa ia tak menjadi musisi. Toh, dunianya masih seputar itu._

" _Chanyeol.." Siwon membalik tubuhnya saat merasakan sedikit cahaya tersorot dan suara bising yang berasal dari pintu._

" _Kenapa menangis ?" Chanyeol berhambur ke pelukan pamannya sebelum Siwon sempat membaca keadaan._

" _Hadiah ini untuk paman saja." Chanyeol kecil mengangkat tangannya tanpa beranjak dari pelukan Siwon. Setangkai bunga yang dibentuk dari kertas membuat si penerima kebingungan._

" _Untuk apa ?"_

 _ **Untuk ibu,**_

 _ **Halo ibu. Ini canggung sekali. Aku Park Chanyeol. Selamat hari ibu. Emm, meskipun kita belum pernah bertemu. Aku harap ibu suka dengan bunga kertas yang ku buat. Ibu, apa ibu marah padaku sehingga meninggalkan ku dan tidak mau menemuiku ? Ibu, setiap sore aku selalu menunggu di ayunan sekolah. Menunggu ibu menjemput ku seperti ibu Jaeyong. Kata Jaeyong, jika ia menunggu di ayunan, ibunya tidak akan kesulitan untuk menemukan. Tapi ibu tidak pernah datang. Katakan tempat yang tepat untuk ku menunggu agar ibu lebih mudah menemukanku.**_

 _ **Dari : Chanyeolie yang merindukan ibu.**_

 _Selipan surat itu dibaca sedikitpun tanpa terlewat rasa sesak bagi Siwon. Ia tahu sekarang. Bunga kertas, dan tangis Chanyeol. Tangan besarnya terus membelai lembut surai bocah berusia 8 tahun itu dengan tenang. Menjadi pengganti ibunya meskipun tak akan mungkin bisa. Dunia yang dipikul terasa berat untuk bocah ini. Ah, Siwon jadi rindu mendiang ibunya._

" _Mau ku beritahu sebuah rahasia ?" Chanyeol telah selesai menuntaskan tangisnya. Sisa-sisa air mata yang membasahi pipi seketika mengering dalam sekali basuh oleh telapak tangan besar Siwon._

" _Apa ?" binar penasaran jelas terlihat, tapi tidak bisa menutupi luka pada mata lebar si kecil._

" _Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam, saat dimana doa akan dikabulkan. Tapi hanya 5 menit." Siwon mengangkat kelima jarinya. Mendapat anggukan antusias Chanyeol membawa gari bibirnya melengkung ke atas._

" _Ayo berdoa paman. 5 menit akan berakhir sebentar lagi."_

 _Lilin kecil menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di dalam kamar besar milik Siwon. Ia dan Chanyeol kecil sudah duduk bersimpuh di hadapan nakas samping ranjang menghadap lilin_

" _Paman, apa aku harus berdoa dengan lantang ? Atau aku harus berdoa diam-diam ?"_

" _Berdoa dalam hati lebih baik. Karena berdoa itu hanya antara kau dan Tuhan." Chanyeol mulai memejamkan mata. Mengepalkan tangan. Siwon mengamati itu dengan senyum teduh. Kadang dahinya berkerut. Kadang senyum terpatri di bibir mungilnya. Entah apa yang diminta oleh si bocah. Setidaknya Siwon ingin mengajarkan Chanyeol. Bahwa dibalik berat hidupnya, masih ada Tuhan yang selalu bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesah umatnya._

" _Sudah selesai ?" Chanyeol mengangguk._

" _Sekarang tiup lilinnya. Kata orang, asap yang kau tiup akan berhembus, dan memeluk seseorang yang sedang kau doakan." bersamaan dengan itu, seluruh ruangan resmi menjadi gelap. Siwon menuntun Chanyeol untuk menaiki ranjang. Malam ini lebih baik si kecil tidur bersama si paman._

" _Boleh paman tahu tentang isi doa mu ?" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil._

" _Rahasia."_

" _Baiklah, sekarang ayo tidur."_

 _Besok hari ibu, dan tentu saja doa Chanyeol tidak jauh akan hal itu. Tentang ibu serta kerinduannya berada di tengah keluarga yang utuh. Chanyeol kecil yang malang._

 _._

" _Makan, Sandara." lagi, perempuan yang seolah mati namun raganya hidup itu menolak apapun yang ditawarkan. Ia hanya ingin putranya. Ingin suaminya. Dan ingin keluarganya. 8 tahun lalu ia terbangun dengan perut rata. Dalam kamar mewah, tanpa kekasihnya. Sandara menyesal menutup mata terlalu lama. Ia rindu, sangat rindu._

 **{CB}**

Tengah malam itu suasana semakin tegang saat seorang lelaki dengan suit mahal membuka pintu rumah singgah secara paksa. Mencekam. Dan terancam. Mencekam bagi Baekhyun, dan terancam bagi Seunghyun. Ia takut Chanyeol mengetahui fakta bahwa Sandara adalah ibunya. Lalu meninggalkannya.

"Pulang sekarang !" geraman rendah lelaki yang berusia hampir setengah abad itu seumpama nyanyian neraka.

"Seunghyun ?" pemilik nama hanya melirik sinis. Tatapannya terus menuntut Chanyeol untuk beradu.

"Pulang kemana ? Aku tidak memiliki rumah. Tidak benar-benar memiliki rumah. Kalian berdua yang membuat aku tak ingin pulang. Kalian yang membuat ku membenci rumah." satu tamparan keras dilayangkan Seunghyun tanpa sengaja.

"Jangan pukul dia !"

"Tapi aku yang membesarkannya" nadanya tenang. Tapi Sandara yakin, itu cara Seunghyun memanipulasi emosinya.

"Kau pikir ini mauku ?!"

"Berhenti membantahku Sandara-Lee!" desisan Seunghyun membuat satu-satunya wanita di sana menjadi beku.

"Teruskan saja. Aku ingin melihat drama macam apa yang sedang kalian mainkan." senyum remeh Chanyeol menambah tingkat emosi ayahnya.

"Chanyeol kau-"

"APA ?! INGIN MENAMPARKU LAGI. TAMPAR.." Chanyeol menepuk pipinya dengan badan yang dicondongkan ke arah Seunghyun.

"AYO TAMPAR !"

"Bukan seperti itu nak. Biarkan ibu memelukmu dulu." Seunghyun menendang kursi terdekat sebagai pertahanannya untuk tidak menyakiti Chanyeol.

Suasana hening, tersisa isakkan Sandara. Sedang Baekhyun memilih memasuki kamar, memberi waktu pada keluarga kecil yang sudah berpisah lama karena keadaan itu.

"Maafkan ayah jika selama ini menjadi ayah terburuk untukmu. Tapi ayah memiliki alasan." jarak mereka terpaut jauh satu sama lain. Masih terasa asing untuk menjadi hangat.

"Suasana ini menjijikkan kau tahu ?! Korban di sini adalah aku. Tidakkah kalian lihat ?"

"Ayah tahu, Chanyeol."

"Kalian berdua bodoh, tidakkah kalian sadar ?! Kalian terlalu sibuk menyembuhkan luka masing-masing sampai lupa jika ada yang lebih terluka. Karena kalian aku membenci dunia. Dan karena kalian aku membenci diriku sendiri. Tidakkah itu menyedihkan ? Ah tidak, ku rasa itu mengerikan." Tidak tahu hati Chanyeol ini sebenarnya terbuat dari apa. Pertahanannya runtuh tapi tidak dengan air matanya. Ia terlalu lama dididik dengan keras, tanpa menggunakan hati. Hanya Baekhyun yang membuat hatinya berfungsi.

"Kau tidak pernah mencari ku." tunjuk Chanyeol pada Sandara.

"Dan kau tidak pernah mau mempertemukan kami." kemudian telunjuknya beralih pada Seunghyun.

"Maafkan kami Chanyeol." Sandara berusaha mendekat namun lagi-lagi ditepis oleh anaknya.

"Apa maaf bisa membuat waktu dan sakitku hilang ? Jika saja bisa aku akan memaafkan kalian. Dulu pernah ku coba, tapi yang kudapati hanya sama. Hampa, sepi, dan sendiri."

Seunghyun bergerak mendekat. Ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian puluh tahun ia kembali merengkuh tubuh anaknya. Chanyeol dewasa bukan lagi Chanyeol kecil yang bisa ia gendong kesana kemari. Seunghyun meletakkan segala beban di pundak yang ia pikul. Ia menyerah pada egonya saat melihat dalam jarak dekat, betapa luka yang ia ciptakan sudah terlalu dalam bercokol pada hati bersih anaknya.

"M-maafkan ayah, maafkan ayah."

Pertama kali setelah ia menangis bersama Chanyeol. Bersama anaknya. Ada rasa hangat dan takut bergelayut. Jiyong benar, dirinya begitu bodoh dalam memperlakukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukan benda mati, anaknya masih memiliki hati. Seunghyun takut kehilangan dengan memperlakukan dengan cara yang salah.

"Ayah terlalu jauh denganmu. Ayah hanya takut kau menagih hal yang sama. Ayah takut kehilanganmu dengan cara memberi batas." Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Merenungkan banyak hal membuatnya semakin buntu. Bertemu dengan sang ibu, nyatanya tidak membuat beban di dadanya menjadi longgar. Malah semakin sesak. Chanyeol itu sangat buruk dalam hal merasakan. Rasanya sama saja, malah semakin memilukan. Saat ia tahu, tapi tak bisa menyatu. Selamanya akan begini, Chanyeol hanya sendiri. Ayahnya maupun ibunya tidak akan mengalah dan meletakkan egonya untuk bersatu demi Chanyeol. Terjawab sudah, Chanyeol hanya ingin dijadikan alasan untuk mereka kembali. Meski tidak mungkin. Maka biarlah seperti ini, dan ia ikut pergi. Bukankah lebih baik satu sama lain saling menjauh ? Tidak akan ada luka baru atau korban baru. Sendirinya mereka sibuk menghela kesakitan masing-masing. Dan ini sudah bulat.

"Aku akan pergi."

* * *

 **-Tbc-**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Dan, ia berada diantara runcingnya ujung bambu. Bergerak ia tertusuk, menetap ia membusuk. Ini hidup, tapi tidak seperti hidup. Gelap, kemudian terjungkal pada hal yang sama. Kesepian serta kesakitan.**

* * *

Bau pengap bercampur keringat mengisi hari-harinya selama disini. Memang dia bodoh dengan perhitungan amatir yang kurang matang. Ibaratnya dia adalah seekor tupai yang membodohi kancil, percuma dan sia-sia.

Padahal, Chanyeol sudah menawarkan dunia untuknya. Meskipun masih ragu dengan rasa yang dimiliki, tapi Chanyeol yakin dan berani menjamin jika apa yang diberikan benar-benar tulus dari hati.

Sejak memutuskan pergi, Chanyeol tidak lagi ragu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Mencari kehidupan dengan jalan lain. Meskipun sulit, tidak apa-apa asal ada Baekhyun disana. Ia rela.

Pertengkaran hebat saat itu terjadi karena Chanyeol yang menangkap basah Baekhyun mencampur racun pada makanannya. Baekhyun lupa sedang berhadapan dengan siapa sekarang. Bajingan kelas Internasional seperti Chanyeol, dengan mata tajamnya yang telanjang pun ia bahkan paham meski ada lubang semut di ujung dunia.

" _Disaat aku merelakan hidupku untukmu. Apa ini balasanmu, Byun ?!"_ suara berat syarat akan kemurkaan itu masih terngiang di pendengarannya.

Badannya kurus, sisa tulang dan kulit saja. Bagian perut menonjol jelas karena ternyata benih lelaki sialan itu tumbuh dengan baik di antara rahim yang tidak disadari Baekhyun bahwa ia memang istimewa.

Chanyeol tidak membalas racun dengan racun. Tapi dengan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan, hingga Baekhyun memohon untuk mati berkali-kali. Siang itu setelah pertengkaran tentang racun. Baekhyun diseret dengan tidak manusiawi. Emosi Chanyeol sudah di ujung ubun siap untuk meletus. Sudah buta mata dan hati karena ternyata Baekhyun tidak kunjung mengerti maksud dari pengorbanannya. Hidupnya ditanggalkan. Ayahnya ditinggalkan. Ibunya yang sudah berada di depan mata, kembali dilupakan. Tapi Baekhyun malah berbuat sesuka hatinya. Jika pun Chanyeol harus mati, maka ia akan mati bersama Baekhyun.

Milik satu-satunya juga ikut dihancurkan Chanyeol. Diri Baekhyun. Dihancurkan, tanpa mengurangi kekejiannya sama sekali. Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti hewan. Disetubuhi seperti jalang. Dan disiksa bagai tawanan.

" _Aku berkali-kali meminta mati, kenapa tidak kau beri saja!?"_ Chanyeol hanya menyeringai tanpa menjawab. Tidak sekarang tentu saja. Suatu hari nanti Baekhyun akan mati dan bisa dipastikan itu karena Chanyeol. Seseorang yang telah memberinya hidup. Melindunginya dari  
Seunghyun yang bisa kapan saja menghabisi.

" _Mudah seharusnya. Kau hanya perlu patuh kepadaku. Tapi kau terlalu gegabah. Racun tidak akan membuat ku mati!"_

Hari itu juga setelah mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun hanya bersandiwara. Chanyeol memutuskan pulang untuk menemui ayahnya. Masih tanpa membuka suara tentang siapa Baekhyun sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan Baekhyun di sel lama. Dia sesekali datang jika nafsunya sedang tinggi. Atau sedang muak dengan harinya. Hubungannya dengan Seunghyun sedikit membaik. Kwon Jiyoung masih menjadi penengah agar ayah dan ibunya kembali bersama. Entah mengapa rasa antusiasnya sama sekali lenyap. Hatinya sudah kebas akan rasa seperti itu. Baginya, ayah ataupun ibunya hanya formalitas juga perantara dirinya sampai ke bumi. Selebihnya, mereka bukan apa-apa. Meskipun Seunghyun menawarkan jagat raya, ia tetap enggan.

"Baek" kembali kepada kebiasaan lama. Kai menjadi rutin mengunjungi sel ini. Bedanya, tempat ini tidak dihuni Baekhyun sendirian. Ada tambahan 2 pengawal yang diperintahkan berjaga. Untuk menjamin Baekhyun tidak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri atau kabur.

"Kehamilanmu sudah masuk usia ke sembilan"

"Lantas apa pedulimu?" Kai mencoba sabar. Ia memang tidak pernah merasakan hamil. Tapi sedikit banyak Kai tahu bahwa hamil seharusnya berada dalam tempat yang layak dan dalam suasana bahagia. Bukan seperti Baekhyun sekarang.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi ku mohon jaga anakmu. Dia berhak hidup"

"Aku tidak menginginkannya. Jika aku harus hamil, bukan dengan si brengsek itu!"

Kai, mencoba mengerti. Berkali-kali belajar mengerti lebih banyak daripada yang orang lain lakukan.

"Seharusnya saat itu kau tidak berbuat gegabah. Kalau kau ingin membunuh Chanyeol, belajar dulu padaku" candanya yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan tajam untuk pria dihadapannya. Baekhyun baru sadar jika kebiasaan Kai yang merokok tidak lagi dilakukan ketika kunjungannya kemari. Apa ini kebetulan atau Kai sedang tahu diri jika Baekhyun mengandung bayi?

"Lihat perutmu, dia lucu kan? Mungil tapi sangat kuat. Bukankah bayimu sangat keras kepala? Iya, seperti ibu dan ayahnya ku rasa" Kai terkekeh. Baru kali ini dia melihat orang hamil. Apa boleh dia menyebut anak Baekhyun sebagai keponakan? Mengingat bahwa dia sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai kakaknya.

"Coba pegang Baek. kau akan menemukan cinta pertama mu disana"

"Aku membencinya sama seperti aku membenci ayahnya!" Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun. Menarik tangan yang lebih muda dan meletakkan di atas perutnya. Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangannya dengan gemetar dan brutal. Tapi karena tenaga Kai yang luar biasa kuat, Baekhyun akhirnya kalah.

"Diam dulu" Kai menahan tangan Baekhyun agar berada di depan perutnya.

Ada gerakan kecil yang tersentuh oleh tangannya, seperti tendangan. Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan itu. Dadanya membuncah. Tanpa ditahan oleh Kai, Baekhyun membiarkan tangannya berada disana sendiri. Merasakan sensasi demi sensasi yang mengaliri hati. Perasaan macam apa itu.

Air matanya menyeruak keluar. Setelah sekian lama kering karena kelelahan oleh kemarahannya. Baekhyun akhirnya menangis. Diiringi dengan perasaan lain. Sedikit perasaan bahagia yang kembali bangun setelah lama tertidur.

"Bagaimana Baek?" tanya Kai yang sedikit bingung melihat respon orang di depannya.

"D-dia bergerak" jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Apa selama ini tidak begitu?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Matanya terpejam menikmati gelombang perasaan bahagia. Apa ini adalah cinta? Tapi itu anak Chanyeol, orang yang dia benci.

"Kai, dia bergerak seirama dengan detak jantungku"

Kai menoleh ke arah pintu sel yang terbuka sedikit. Berdiam diri sesuai perintah Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah berada disana tanpa disadari oleh mereka.

Chanyeol kemudian melangkah tanpa suara. Membiarkan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karena buncahan rasa yang menggelayuti hati. Mengambil posisi berjongkok di tempat Kai tadi.

"Apa dia laki-laki atau perempuan, Kai?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terpancar indah. Chanyeol tertegun barang sejenak. Menikmati itu sebelum mata Baekhyun menangkap basah dirinya dan kembali melihat wajah indah itu merengut penuh benci.

"Yang pasti dia akan sangat kuat" Baekhyun berjingkat. Membuka matanya secepat kilat ketika suara itu terdengar.

"S-sejak kapan kau disini?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Rindu, juga rasa bersalah memadati setiap aspek hatinya. Chanyeol sesungguhnya tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu keras kepala. Tidak membiarkan semuanya berjalan mudah, dan selalu menguji kesabarannya.

"Maaf"

"A-apa?"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah. Selama hampir satu tahun ini dia begitu banyak menyayat luka. Jadi biarkan kata maaf itu meluncur dari bibirnya sekali tanpa pengulangan.

"Baekhyun, apa begini caramu bertahan hidup? Keras kepala?" pengalihan topik lain.

"Apa begini caramu hidup? Menyakiti dan memaksa?" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Apa maumu ku tanya sekali lagi?" Baekhyun menelan ludah. Memastikan mata menusuk itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik.

"Biarkan aku pergi"

"Mintalah hal lain. Jangan meminta itu"

"Apa itu sulit? Kau menyakitiku berarti kau membenciku kan? Kenapa masih kau tahan aku disini?" Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya yang mendadak pening di atas paha Baekhyun yang masih setia duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku menyakitimu agar kau mau menurut, bukan malah menjadi pembangkang. Minta apapun, minta nyawaku maka akan ku beri tapi jangan pernah pergi dariku" perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang nada bicara Chanyeol terlampau lembut hingga menyayat-nyayat hatinya?

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu Chanyeol? Aku hanya ingin pergi dan menjalani hidupku dengan baik. Itu lebih mudah daripada harus meminta nyawa mu" kini Chanyeol membuatnya seolah berdiri di ujung bambu yang runcing. Serba salah dan membingungkan.

"Tapi itu sulit bagiku"

"Itu mudah. Kau hanya perlu membukakan pintu sel itu dan aku akan keluar. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan orang yang ku benci. Tidak akan pernah bisa" tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada paha Baekhyun. Mencari pegangan atas penolakan barusan. Inilah yang dibenci dari sebuah kejujuran, selalu saja menyakitkan.

"Ku mohon, Chanyeol. Lepaskan aku. Ini sakit."

"Aku juga sakit, Baek. kenapa kita tidak saling menyembuhkan saja. Itu terdengar indah kan?" Baekhyun sekarang takut. Melihat Chanyeol terbahak-bahak tapi matanya terluka penuh air mata. Apa yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun? Mengapa lelaki itu sangat menginginkan dirinya?

 **{CB}**

Seorang lelaki berparas menawan itu mencengkeram erat sisi ranjang. Perutnya yang sudah membesar terasa melilit, dan menyakitkan. Di dalam ruangan sangat sempit ini ia bertaruh nyawa. Cairan keruh merembes membasahi selangkangannya, mengalir dramatis melewati masing-masing sisi kakinya. Selang beberapa saat cairan darah ikut mengalir tenang, menambah pening kepala. Tempat lembab berjeruji ini menjadi saksi bisu penderitaannya selama satu tahun terakhir.

"ARGHHHHH!" Dua algojo yang berjaga di depan sel itu menoleh secepat kilat. Itu adalah suara raungan, yang berasal dari tawanannya.

"Tuan muda anda baik?"

"Tidak! P-panggil C-Chanyeol… tolong" Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik. Dan entah apa itu hingga seseorang yang tersisa di otak hanya nama Chanyeol saja.

Sudut matanya sudah berair. Rasanya tidak dapat didefinisikan. Tulangnya terasa remuk. Sendinya menjadi lemas. Perutnya terasa dicabik-cabik. Bagian pinggul hingga paha ngilu luar biasa.

Baekhyun tidak tahu waktu. Sejak berada dalam sandera Chanyeol dia sudah tidak mengenal waktu kecuali siang dan malam.

Tapi ini sangat lama. Waktu seolah berhenti dan bekerja sama untuk membuat Baekhyun semakin tersiksa lagi. Rasanya ia ingin meminta maaf pada mendiang ibunya. Ternyata akan melahirkan sensasinya sesakit ini.

"B-baek? M-mana yang sakit?" Chanyeol berkeringat banyak. Sepertinya ia berlari untuk menjangkau sampai kemari. Atau mungkin karena gugup.

"Semua, badanku sakit semua Chanyeol" baru kali ini Baekhyun menangis meraung-raung di depan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang dibencinya karena tak kuasa menahan sakit lebih lama lagi.

Bahkan ketika Chanyeol memperkosa dan menyiksanya dulu, ia tidak akan menangis sepilu ini. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis juga.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit"

"Tidak mau tidak mau" mungkin ini naluri dan ikatan batin antara anak dan ayah. Darah pada pahanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Perutnya sedikit tenang.

Chanyeol mengusap keringat di seluruh wajah Baekhyun yang memucat. Memeluk dengan kerapatan yang dijaga agar tidak menekan perut buncit pemudanya.

"Nyalakan pendingin ruangan" Chanyeol memerintah 2 anak buahnya.

Sel ini memang terisolasi. Tapi bukan berarti tidak layak dihuni sebab Chanyeol sudah melakukan renovasi total agar Baekhyun bisa lebih nyaman.

"Jangan pergi" Chanyeol tertegun. Permintaannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kini terbalik. Baekhyun memintanya agar tidak pergi. Meskipun Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun meminta itu karena pengaruh sakitnya. Setidaknya Chanyeol sekarang tengah melayang ke awang-awang.

"Tidak. Aku akan disini" Chanyeol mengecup kening basah Baekhyun sisa keringatnya. "Tidurlah" Chanyeol mengambil posisi menyamping untuk mendekap Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol aku takut"

"Takut apa?"

"Takut tidak bisa melahirkannya" Chanyeol diam sejenak. Menghadiahi banyak-banyak ciuman agar Baekhyun lebih tenang.

"Kau bisa. Karena kau mampu menangani aku. Jelas hal semacam ini sangat mudah untukmu"

Untuk selanjutnya alam kantuk sudah menguasai Baekhyun lebih dulu. Chanyeol dengan sabar membersihkan kaki Baekhyun yang sempat dialiri darah. Mengusap pelan dengan kain basah yang sudah disiapkan pengawalnya.

Kemudian tangannya mencoba menjangkau di atas perut Baekhyun. Gemetar dengan rasa sesak. Bisakah mereka bertiga nanti bersama? Berbahagia sebagai keluarga sekalipun Chanyeol tidak bisa mengawali karena bingung harus memulai darimana. Ataukah Chanyeol akan ditinggal sendirian untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baik baiklah nak. Ibumu sudah cukup kesulitan menjalani harinya karena ayah"

Malam itu untuk pertama kali. Chanyeol bertahan disisi Baekhyun karena diminta. Tidak ada tatapan tajam atau getaran ketakutan yang menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun ketika ia mendekat. Hanya ada pemuda yang tengah mengandung anaknya, terlelap nyaman dan bernafas teratur. Deru halus terhembus tenang mempersilahkan Chanyeol merasa lengkap. Memberi harapan sedikit untuk Chanyeol menjadi utuh. Apa ini yang dirasakan ayahnya dulu ketika ia akan dilahirkan? Senang bercampur kalut membayangkan tentang sosok mungil yang entah cantik atau tampan. Bahkan ia tidak menjadi ayah panutan. Tidak sekalipun membawa Baekhyun untuk pergi memeriksakan kandungan. Anaknya begitu kuat. Dipaksa bertahan tanpa perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. Jika nanti ia lahir, Chanyeol berjanji akan memberikan yang terbaik. Janji seorang ayah untuk anaknya. Bahkan jika anaknya meminta nyawanya, ia akan dengan senang hati memberikan.

Chanyeol pikir hubungannya dengan Baekhyun ini memang aneh. Baekhyun yang pembangkang hanya bisa diam dengan Chanyeol yang pemaksa.

Tapi anehnya mereka tidak perlu kata jika sedang membutuhkan satu sama lain. Gestur tubuh menandakan jika mereka selalu dibayangi sepi. Kata pun kadang percuma juga diucap. Makian yang diberikan Baekhyun tidak pernah digubris Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol akan tetap melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Biarlah seperti ini. Sampai tiba nanti Chanyeol memahami perasaannya dengan baik. Setelah anak mereka lahir.

 **{CB}**

Pagi itu adalah pagi terburuk selama hidup Chanyeol. Baekhyun merintih lagi. Bedanya kali ini lebih terdengar putus asa. Pemuda itu mendesis berkali-kali ketika perutnya berontak.

Pikiran Chanyeol bercabang-cabang. Selama ini dia begitu mudah menggumamkan kematian bagi Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa saat kematian itu sudah di depan mata. Ia malah ketakutan. Takut Baekhyun tiba-tiba tidak membuka matanya. Chanyeol takut sekalipun itu hanya berandai-andai. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun benar-benar pergi nanti? Dia tidak mempersiapkan apapun.

Tidak ada rutinitas memandangi Baekhyun dari celah pintu sel ketika pemuda itu meringkuk. Tidak ada rutinitas membelai perut besar Baekhyun ketika si empu tertidur nyenyak. Chanyeol tidak mempersiapkan kebiasaannya tanpa Baekhyun. Dia tidak mampu. Meskipun sering saling diam dan cukup bertukar tatapan. Itu sudah cukup. Daripada Baekhyun yang menghilang sama sekali.

"Chanyeol aku tidak kuat. Ini sakit. Tulangku seperti terpisah satu sama lain" ucapan itu melempar Chanyeol telak pada sosok wanita yang akhir-akhir ini diketahui sebagai ibunya. Ia lahir dari rasa sakit yang memaksa tulang saling terpisah. Sakit tak terkatakan. Ibunya sudah berusaha keras.

"Aku tidak bisa untuk satu hal ini. Aku ingin membantumu dengan meletakkan rasa sakitnya untuk aku saja" Chanyeol resmi meneteskan air matanya ketika otot leher Baekhyun terlihat jelas dengan teriakan melengking.

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol yang sedang menemani Baekhyun di dalam kamar rumah sakit menoleh ke arah pintu. Sosok yang baru saja digumamkan dalam hati kini muncul.

Ya, pagi buta tadi akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil memaksa Baekhyun untuk ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa menangani ini sendiri tanpa bantuan medis.

"I-ibu" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak tahu Sandara datang dari mana sampai wajah Kai ikut melongok di sebelahnya.

"Aku yang membawa ibu. Tolong hajar aku nanti saja, hyung. Kalian butuh ibu sekarang" meski masih kikuk karena Chanyeol tidak berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Sandara tak apa. Tidak diusir dari sini saja, ia sudah lega. Meskipun kenyataan yang diceritakan Kai masih mengusik hatinya. Chanyeol tidak salah. Ia yang salah karena terlambat mengajarkan kasih sayang kepada anaknya. Jadi jika Chanyeol menjadi sekeji ini, hujat saja dia yang gagal menjadi ibu.

"Tidak apa-apa nak. Ini adalah siklus wajar. Ibu dulu juga begitu. Chanyeol adalah anak kuat dengan kerja sama yang baik. Jadilah kita berhasil melewati masa itu" masa itu, masa terindah bagi Sandara saat ia berhasil mengantarkan anaknya untuk datang ke dunia yang sama, seperti yang ia huni.

"Bu…" Baekhyun meraih tangan Sandara. Meraih tangan Chanyeol juga untuk disatukan sebagai kekuatan. Untuk pertama kali. Sandara melihat senyum putra tampannya yang terlihat begitu tulus.

"Kalian tetap disini"

 **{CB}**

Meski kata dokter kehamilan Baekhyun ini termasuk langka. Dokter cukup takjub dengan pertumbuhan bayi yang sangat baik dan cenderung sehat. Padahal tidak pernah diperiksakan rutin atau konsumsi vitamin. Diakui, jika bayi itu memang tangguh dan calon petarung.

Yang dialami Baekhyun semalam hingga pagi ini adalah pendarahan ringan. Sudah diberi obat agar darah yang keluar tidak semakin banyak.

Sakitnya bukan berarti berhenti. Mulas dengan jangka waktu teratur itu dilalui Baekhyun sejak beberapa jam belakangan.

"Sshh" Baekhyun mendesis lagi. Dokter menganjurkan agar Baekhyun berjalan-jalan ringan mengelilingi ruangan agar posisi bayi bisa pas.

"Aaaa" Chanyeol mengikuti setiap langkah Baekhyun sedangkan ibunya sibuk menggandeng yang paling muda.

"Tidak mau, aku harus puasa" Chanyeol akhirnya mengunyah jeruk yang baru saja dikupas karena Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah.

Sandara tersenyum. Hal semacam ini tidak pernah berani dibayangkan. Meskipun bukan berstatus sebagai menantu. Tapi Baekhyun tengah mengandung cucunya. Kebahagiaan luar biasa membuat Sandara merasa sempurna. Menemani anaknya melalui hal paling menegangkan, menyambut cucunya. Menenangkan menantunya yang kesakitan dan berjuang untuk membawa bayinya hadir di tengah mereka. Seperti saat dirinya menghadirkan Chanyeol dulu.

Sandara berjanji akan memperlakukan Baekhyun sebaik mungkin. Menyambut cucunya dengan tangan terbuka meski kesalahannya pada Chanyeol belum tentu termaafkan.

"Aku mau minum" Chanyeol seperti seorang suami siaga. Membayangkan saja pipinya menghangat. Dadanya berdebar, ya meski dia akan menjadi ayah. Tapi dia belum menjadi suami Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas air putih. Baekhyun meneguk dengan buru-buru karena kesakitan ini begitu menguras tenaga.

"Bu, pinggang ku sakit" Baekhyun mengadu. Bibirnya mencebik membuat Sandara mencubitnya gemas.

"Kau jangan duduk. Karena duduk akan membuatmu tambah sakit. Sini ibu pijat" jadilah Sandara memijat punggung Baekhyun dengan gerakan naik turun.

"Aku mengantuk bu, lelah juga. Tapi digunakan untuk brbaring malah semakin sakit" sedikit merengek. Jujur saja, Baekhyun pun heran dengan segala sikapnya sejak semalam. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol berada didekatnya. Mendampinginya melewati hal ini.

"Chanyeol bisa kau duduk disana, nak?" Chanyeol yang bingung dengan perintah Sandara akhirnya mengangguk. Berjalan menuju sofa panjang dan duduk dengan nyaman disana.

"Kau tidur dengan duduk saja. Bersandar pada pundak Chanyeol. Itu posisi terbaik untuk saat ini Baek" Baekhyun menimbang dengan bimbang. Tapi karena operasinya akan berlangsung 6 jam lagi. Ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Jadi akhirnya dia menyerah. Duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Boleh?" tanyanya polos. Membuat Chanyeol secara reflek merasa gemas berlebihan hingga mencium bibir itu tanpa permisi. Sandara sampai malu sendiri menyaksikan adegan itu. Anaknya sudah dewasa.

"Boleh. Segera tidur dan jangan khawatirkan apapun" Chanyeol menggamit kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar di pundaknya. Memberi bekal kecupan sekali lagi pada kening.

"Istirahat juga, Yeol. Masih 6 jam untukmu menyongsong perjuangan yang sesungguhnya" Sandara mengambil majalah di sebelah sofa _single_ yang terletak di sisi Jendela. Mata tuanya butuh banyak cahaya sebagai teman membaca.

Hening lama, tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Baekhyun yang mulai tenang dan tidur. Sandara yang masih sibuk menjelajahi lembar demi lembar. Dan Chanyeol yang setia menggenggam tangan pemudanya.

"B-bu…" Sandara menajamkan telinga. Takut salah dengar jika itu suara Chanyeol.

"I-ibu, t-terima kasih" Sandara mengangkat kepalanya. Mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah memandanginya di seberang sana. Masih tertegun tapi kemudian Sandara tersenyum. "Sama-sama"

Kebiasaan Chanyeol yang menyampaikan banyak perasaannya tanpa kata. Semoga yang ditangkap Sandara ini benar. Jika Chanyeol sudah memaafkannya.

"Chanyeol?" sapa Sandara hati-hati. Takut jika dugaannya tentang Chanyeol tadi salah besar. Ketika anaknya itu membalas tatapannya, ia lega.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" lama tidak ada jawaban. Sandara maklum. Memaafkan bukan berarti bisa mempercayakan.

"Entahlah, tapi aku hanya ingin dia bu" fatal sekali bukan efek yang diberikan Sandara dan Seunghyun? Anaknya kini tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Hanya kenal tentang 'ingin', sebab Seunghyun selalu memberi apa yang Chanyeol inginkan, bukan apa yang Chanyeol butuhkan. Yaitu kasih sayang.

"Maafkan ibu, nak" Sandara menangis di tempat duduknya. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menghampiri andai saja di dalam pelukannya tidak ada Baekhyun.

"Sudah bu, jangan dibahas. Atau aku akan marah"

"Jangan siksa dia lagi Yeol. Dia terlihat tidak bahagia"

"Tapi dia pembangkang bu. Padahal aku hanya ingin dia tetap di sampingku" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih pulas menyelami mimpi.

"Kau sama seperti ayahmu" Sandara menghapus air matanya. Melanjutkan membaca sebelum kembali terhenti karena Chanyeol bersuara.

"Bu, ayah… Belum tahu tentang ini"

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol membuka fakta lain yang tidak diketahui ibunya. Tentang siapa asal usul Baekhyun yang kemungkinan akan disingkirkan jika Seunghyun mengetahui identitasnya. Sandara tidak bisa menyembunyikan sakit hatinya ketika mendengar jiwa malaikat Seunghyun ternyata berubah menjadi iblis. Hanya karena masa lalu yang penuh penghinaan. Seunghyun adalah seorang pemaaf dan berjiwa besar. Itu salah satu sifat yang membuat Sandara terkagum-kagum. Tapi, setelah mengetahui fakta seperti itu. Masih bisakah dia menyamakan rasanya seperti hari kemarin? Adakah toleransi dari Sandara untuk menerima sisi buruk suaminya yang sampai detik ini tidak pernah benar-benar ia ceraikan? Rasanya semua ini adalah kebodohan Sandara yang tidak berani menjadi pemberontak. Seandainya dulu dia melepas marga Lee. Mungkin keluarga kecilnya bisa diselamatkan. Tidak berantakan seperti sekarang.

"Bu.." Sandara kembali menatap anaknya. "Siapa sebenarnya yang ingin ayah beri pelajaran?"

"Kakekmu. Ayah dari ibu."

"Selamatkan ayah, bu. Ayah sudah terlalu jauh" Sandara mengerutkan kening. Permintaan putus asa Chanyeol menguras habis sisi pilunya. Sandara ternyata masih mencintai Seunghyun. Sama besar seperti terakhir kali dulu.

 **{CB}**

Bayang-bayang ayah dan ibunya masih segar diingatkan ketika hari itu ia pulang dan berada pada hari tersial. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa takut meninggal kan anaknya sendiri. Seperti orang tuanya yang meninggal kan dirinya.

Nafasnya sudah putus-putus ketika suster menginstruksikan waktu sisa 2 jam menuju eksekusi bedah.

"Kenapa lama sekali!?" bentak Chanyeol pada salah satu suster wanita.

"Kita sudah umumkan jadwalnya tuan. Pasien harus berpuasa dan kita persiapkan segala keperluan untuk bedah nanti"

Suster memeriksa tensi darah Baekhyun yang lebih rendah dari beberapa jam lalu.

"Sabar Chanyeol"

"Tidak bisa bu! Baekhyun sudah pucat" tanpa sengaja Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya yang penuh kekesalan. Walau setelahnya ia menyesal karena itu dilakukan pada ibunya.

"Baekhyun kau masih kuat kan? Kalau tidak kita pindah rumah sakit sekarang asal kau cepat ditangani" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Matanya terpejam karena pusing yang menjalar.

Chanyeol merasakan kepanikan untuk pertama kalinya. Agaknya dia merasa bersalah. Terutama pada orang tua Baekhyun. Baru membayangkan kepergian Baekhyun saja hatinya sudah hancur luar biasa. Bagaimana jika itu sungguhan terjadi? Mungkin Chanyeol akan mati juga.

Dua jamnya yang terasa seperti dua abad.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai dengan tidur kilatnya di sofa tadi. Baekhyun kembali mengeluh pegal. Jadi meminta pindah di atas ranjang saja. Di atas ranjang pun Baekhyun terus merengek dengan posisi tidur yang serba salah.

"Kenapa hm?"

"Garuk punggungku" sebelum melakukannya, terlebih dulu Chanyeol mencoba meminta persetujuan pada ibunya.

"Lakukan"

Dengan pelan, Chanyeol sepertinya lebih nyaman membelai daripada menggaruk punggung sempit itu. Sesekali menciumi rambut Baekhyun yang sudah lepek karena keringatnya.

"Hei, bukankah kupu-kupu sekarang sudah dibebaskan. Kenapa malah lemas begini hm?" bisikan Chanyeol itu entah kenapa membuat hati Baekhyun tersentuh. Meski tidak ada kesan baik selama mereka bersama. Dan perumpamaan tentang kupu-kupu dengan tikus tanah masih menjadi salah satu kenangan di antaranya.

"Chanyeol nanti jika aku pergi, jaga anakku ya. Perlakukan dia dengan baik. Jangan pernah menyiksanya seperti yang kau lakukan padaku" Chanyeol menahan nafas seketika itu. Kepalanya panas memutar otomatis betapa keterlaluan perlakuan dirinya selama ini.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan memperlakukan kalian dengan baik setelah ini" tangan Baekhyun merambat. Menjelajah wajah tampan Chanyeol yang baru disadari sekarang.

Tangan Baekhyun digenggam. Jarinya dikecup satu per satu. "Kau tahu? Aku baru menyadari sesuatu sekarang setelah berdiskusi banyak dengan ibu" Baekhyun membuka mata. Fokus sepenuhnya ia berikan untuk Chanyeol seorang.

"Apa itu?"

"Nanti ku beri tahu. Setelah kau sadar dari operasi"

"Janji?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Janji. Jadikan ini motivasimu untuk bangun. Kita besarkan anak kita bersama"

'Anak kita', terdengar begitu indah dan menjanjikan. Baekhyun menjadi sangat siap dengan pertaruhan nyawa ini. Dia punya janji yang harus ditagih, dan punya tanggung jawab yang menunggunya, terutama Chanyeol.

Alasan apa yang membuatnya takut?

Sejak kata tentang 'anak kita' mengudara. Baekhyun sudah lupa dengan tujuan balas dendamnya. Semua terlihat samar dan semakin jelas bahwa perasaannya pesat mengembang untuk Chanyeol dan nyawa baru yang menunggu untuk disambut.

 **{CB}**

Diskusi, dan bicara dari hati ke hati bersama ibunya. Berefek sangat besar bagi Chanyeol. Lega tentu saja. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada juga yang bisa mengimbangi jalan pikirannya yang sedikit rumit.

" _Kau jatuh cinta"_

" _Cinta itu apa bu?"_

" _Kau butuh dia ada disampingmu, bukan sekedar ingin. Melihat mu memperlakukan Baekhyun selama proses menuju persalinan tadi. Ibu seperti melihat ayahmu dulu"_

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Jantungnya bergemuruh seakan mendobrak rongga dadanya ingin melompat keluar. Inikah jatuh cinta? Menyenangkan dan indah. Saat pikiran serta hatinya hanya terpusat pada Baekhyun dan anaknya. Tidak lagi berkelana tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Karena ia kini memiliki rumah nyaman untuk pulan, Baekhyun.

" _Bu, bagaimana jika Baekhyun menolakku?"_

" _Tidak akan, asal kau menjaminnya dengan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Mulai semua dengan cara yang baik, Yeol. Demi anak kalian"_

Chanyeol melirik lagi ke arah ibunya yang terkantuk-kantuk di tempat duduk depan ruang operasi. Sudah cukup memutar obrolan dengan ibunya tadi siang di dalam otak. Hatinya sudah mantap sekarang. Ia memang jatuh cinta, pada si keras kepala. Byun Baekhyun.

"Ibu, tidak pulang?" Sandara melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ibu ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat cucuku lahir" Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia juga ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat anaknya sekaligus mendeklarasikan diri sebagai ayah yang paling bahagia.

"Rumah singgah siapa yang mengurus, bu?"

"Ada teman ibu yang bekerja disana sekarang. Sepertinya ibu akan sibuk di Seoul."

Chanyeol yang tadi duduk berseberangan dengan ibunya kini bangkit. Mengambil posisi duduk berdampingan, dan tanpa komando meletakkan kepala ibunya di pundak. Perlakuan persis seperti pada Baekhyun tadi siang.

"Maafkan ibu ya"

"Sudah ku maafkan dari awal. Tempo hari aku hanya terkejut. Saat aku menyerah mencari ibu. Kita malah bertemu dalam keadaan tidak terduga. Chanyeol sekarang tahu kebenarannya bu. Tolong selamatkan ayah sekarang"

"Ibu tidak mau berjanji setelah apa yang kita lalui. Ayahmu terlalu tinggi untuk ibu jangkau sekarang, nak" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu dengan pelan.

"Ibu masih menang di hati ayah. Selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyentuh ayah. Dari situ bisa aku simpulkan jika ayah masih menunggu ibu" anggukan Sandara akhirnya menjadi jawaban jika ibunya akan berusaha.

"Sepertinya yang butuh Baekhyun bukan kau saja, Yeol. Ibu juga butuh. Tanpa dia, kita mungkin tidak bisa seperti ini. Sekarang ibu tahu kenapa kau bersikeras memintanya bertahan. Tapi ibu tidak akan pernah membenarkan caramu, kau keterlaluan"

Seunghyun dulu hanya sibuk memperkaya diri. Tidak sempat mengajari Chanyeol mana hal baik dan tidak baik. Praktis semua dianggap Chanyeol sebagai sebuah kebenaran asal hatinya ingin. Inilah fungsi ibu bagi seorang anak. Mengingatkan agar anaknya tidak jauh tersesat. Mengajari tanpa menggurui. Menegur tanpa menghakimi.

"Anda berdua bisa masuk" Chanyeol dan ibunya berdiri serempak ketika dokter yang menangani Baekhyun sudah menampakkan diri. Lampu operasi sudah mati, pertanda proses bedah sudah selesai.

"Bagaimana?" Sandara mengajukan pertanyaan pertama kali pada dokter lelaki itu.

"Bisa dikatakan banyak keajaiban disini. Bayangkan seorang janin yang tumbuh dalam rahim lelaki tanpa bantuan vitamin atau pemeriksaan rutin bisa sesehat itu. Tapi, menantu anda belum sadar. Butuh waktu sedikit panjang"

"Apa koma?"

"Tidak, hanya kelelahan dan bius dengan dosis tinggi. Jika normalnya akan bangun dalam waktu 4 jam. Menantu anda bisa tidur sampai 10 jam"

Sandara dan Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega. Sandara yang melihat wajah kalut anaknya segera menggenggam tangan besar itu. Mengangguk sekali untuk menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Masuklah, sapa anakmu"

 **{CB}**

Waktu itu, impian tentang keluarga hanya sebuah khayalan klise orang-orang naif. Chanyeol tidak berani memimpikan hal sakral seperti keluarga karena asal-usulnya yang sudah retak.

Tapi ketika mata Baekhyun dalam sebuah foto menembus perasaannya. Chanyeol mulai berani memungut pecahan impiannya tentang keluarga. Berharap hidup normal dan bebas dari zona hitam turun temurun dari ayahnya. Berangkat bekerja seperti orang normal lain. Dan saat pulang disambut pelukan hangat oleh yang lebih mungil. Ada teriakan anak kecil memanggil-manggilnya ayah. Seperti saat dia menunggu ayahnya pulang dulu.

Tapi Baekhyun yang keras kepala membuat pungutan itu kembali pecah menjadi lebih kecil, hampir pupus. Sebelum kenyataan jika Baekhyun tengah hamil. Chanyeol bingung. Apa Tuhan itu ada?

Kini dia yakin Tuhan itu ada, buktinya Baekhyun dan seorang bayi laki-laki sehat ada di tengah kemelut hidupnya yang rumit.

"Hai, selamat datang" Chanyeol membelai pipi sehalus sutra itu pelan. Takut pecah katanya. Takut hancur seperti dirinya.

Jakunnya naik turun menahan tangis. Bukan karena sedih. Ini terlalu membahagiakan hingga rasanya menyakiti sudut hati Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih. Cepat bangun" Chanyeol resmi tersedu-sedu dengan Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Ia merasa seperti kembali dilahirkan, menjadi sempurna.

"Bu, aku harus pergi"

"Kemana?"

"Membeli kado untuk Baekhyun saat bangun nanti" Sandara mengizinkan dengan senang hati. _Toh,_ Baekhyun masih betah dengan tidurnya.

Chanyeol berlari dengan perasaan ringan. Bebannya terangkat ketika pertama kali menyaksikan wajah tampan anaknya.

Sebelum membeli kado yang dimaksud terlebih dahulu Chanyeol pulang setelah sejak semalam waktunya habis untuk Baekhyun saja.

"Darimana!?" langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan sudah menjangkau kenop pintu kamar.

"Ada urusan dengan teman-teman" Chanyeol menjawab tanpa menoleh pada si penanya.

"Ayah kira setelah kau angkat kaki dan kembali dulu, hubungan kita membaik. Ternyata tidak" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas. Badannya letih, ia hanya ingin mandi dan segera kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, yah"

"Sama. Jadi mari singkirkan sumber perdebatan kita ini"

Seunghyun berlalu pergi tanpa berkata lagi. Merasa marah dengan kelakuan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Tepatnya, satu tahun terakhir.

.

.

.

Sebuket bunga dan kotak yang berisi cincin itu tergeletak di lantai. Kelopak bunga berguguran meninggalkan pemiliknya yang memandang nanar ranjang rumah sakit di tengah ruangan serba putih.

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus belajar tentang apa itu kehilangan miliknya yang paling diinginkan sekaligus dibutuhkan. Padahal hari ini ia hanya ingin jujur. Tentang cintanya, yang terlambat dirasakan karena kebodohannya.

"Baekhyun kabur membawa anaknya" Chanyeol menulikan pendengarannya. Hatinya sudah jangan ditanya lagi. Karena tidak berbentuk di dalam sana, berantakan.

"Setahu ibu saat dokter memanggil ia belum sadar. Tapi ketika ibu kembali dari ruangan dokter. Kamarnya sudah kosong, maafkan ibu"

Seandainya saat ini Chanyeol tidak sedang guncang. Ia pasti berbicara pada ibunya. Jika Baekhyun pergi memang karena ia ingin. Jika dia memang mau memperbaiki semua, tentu saja saat ini dia masih disana. Bertiga. Seperti sebuah keluarga yang sempurna.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali teringat ucapan Baekhyun.

" _Tetaplah waras karena di depan akan banyak berdatangan masalah baru. Bisa saja ditimbulkan oleh seseorang yang tak kau sangka-sangka."_

" _Kau akan menemukan pengecualian, menemukan pengingkaran, dan menemukan penghianatan untuk prinsip yang selama ini kau pegang Chanyeol."_

Jadi ini semua yang dia maksud?

"Kau memang aktor yang baik, Byun. Kau berhasil membawa anak ku pergi. Kau berhasil membawa seluruh hatiku bersamamu tanpa selamat tinggal"

Inilah mengapa Chanyeol enggan percaya tentang cinta. Omong kosong. Dia sudah patah hati bahkan sebelum memulai. Harusnya dia tidak boleh memaksa, karena sekalipun ia ingin Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak pernah menginginkannya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Halo, masih ada yg baca tak? Wkwkw maaf karena lama menunggu. Dan terima kasih karena mau menunggu. Untuk yg tidak suka, skip saja. Tapi kalo yg masih suka silahkan dibaca chapter sebelumnya barangkali lupa :)**

 **Iya tau ini semakin sinetron, tapi gimana dong itu memang alurnya. Semua sudah ada kisi2 yang bakal nyambung ke lanjutannya. So, please review, fav, foll. Love ya :* happy reading.**

 **Love yourself first, then love EXO and ofcourse CHANBAEK. Don't believe with any rumours or scandal. Believe what you wanna believe :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Sesuatu yang dipertahankan memilih pergi dan menyendiri. Di sudut gelap, hanya dirinya yang bercahaya. Di antara temaram malam, dan laut tak berujung.**

* * *

Bulan mengalami banyak siklus. Ketika purnama datang, air laut akan pasang. Menjemput bebatuan di bibir pantai dan menariknya masuk ke tengah-tengah.

Deburan ombak dan sepoi angin menjadi hal biasa yang menemani kala sepi memeluk. Paginya menjadi malam. Dan malamnya adalah pagi.

Waktu sudah tidak penting baginya. Seseorang sudah membuatnya terbiasa mengabaikan waktu dan menjadikan perasaan sebagai fokus utamanya.

Rumah dengan sebagian besar berdinding kaca itu menghadap langsung ke arah laut. Biru sepanjang mata memandang. Tapi tanpa ujung seperti hari-harinya yang melelahkan.

Sisa hidupnya ia habiskan disana, bersama yang tersayang, juga yang tersisa. Anaknya. Buah hatinya. Mereka berdua membangun asa yang sempat runtuh. Memungut puing kehidupan yang tercecer-cecer karena ulah tangan yang berkuasa.

"Pa?" lelaki mungil kisaran usia 47 tahun itu menoleh kala panggilannya disebut. Panggilan yang akrab di telinganya selama 24 tahun belakangan.

"Sini" sang anak berjalan pelan setelah meletakkan teh hijau di atas meja kerja sang ayah. Iya, ayahnya adalah lelaki manis namun tegas luar biasa.

"Papa tidak tidur?" hanya gelengan yang diberikan. Tanpa melupakan aktivitas paginya memberi pelukan terbaik pada putranya yang amat manja.

"Pekerjaan tidak bisa menunggu"

" _Uncle_ Kim nanti menjemputku jam berapa?" diliriknya jam kotak kecil di atas meja kerja. Seolah memastikan dengan tinggi matahari jika benar pagi ini masih pukul tujuh.

"Sekitar pukul sepuluh" si anak mengangguk tanpa antusias.

"Kenapa hm? Kau tidak terlihat bersemangat?" menggeleng lesu, pemuda itu seperti memohon agar kali ini ia dibiarkan bekerja sendirian.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri, pa. Aku sudah dewasa"

"Tidak, Sehun"

Namanya, Byun Sehun. Lahir 24 tahun yang lalu dengan proses panjang dan rasa sakit yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Tapi itu semua sudah dilalui meski pahit.

Takdir tidak pernah berhenti mempermainkannya. Berkecimpung dalam dunia yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya. Tapi posisinya semakin menguat dengan usaha kerasnya juga bantuan seseorang yang jika dipikir lagi, memang paling peduli di antara orang lain.

'Loey Grup' adalah kepala perusahaan dengan beberapa anak di berbagai bidang. Tapi yang paling terkenal salah satunya adalah Blackzone.

Blackzone akrab dengan rakitan bom dan produsen senjata api. Menyuplai jaringan teroris dunia, juga bekerja sama dengan beberapa pejabat negara yang sekedar ingin mengoleksi atau sebagai alat perlindungan diri.

Mulai dari konstruksi, distribusi bahan baku tekstil, hingga rumah makan. Ketiga lini bisnisnya itu digunakan sebagai sarana manipulasi untuk Blackzone itu sendiri.

Misal, ada transaksi senjata api dalam jumlah sedikit. Konsumen akan berlaku sebagai pengunjung restoran. Kemudian pelayan meletakkan senjata api di atas piring yang sudah tertutup.

Atau jika itu adalah transaksi besar, maka pengiriman akan dilakukan pada jalur laut bersama dengan puluhan ton ikan segar untuk pengalihan.

Segila itu memang.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa bisnis itu masih berjalan mulus. Hembusan kabar terdengar, jika asupan penyokong untuk tutup mulut yang dikeluarkan jauh lebih besar dibanding jaringan yang dimiliki oleh tetangga sebelah. Jaringan milik Lynford jelas kalah pamor meskipun berkecimpung dalam dunia yang sama.

"Latihan tembakmu sudah sampai mana?" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya.

Jika dibanding anak normal lain. Sehun rasa pelatihan untuk dirinya ini cenderung ekstrim dan berlebihan.

Dulu, ketika ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Sepulang sekolah teman-teman sebayanya akan berlatih bola atau bermain petak umpet. Tapi Sehun sudah dijemput oleh supir di depan kelas dengan jadwal bela diri dari berbagai jurusan.

Menginjak sekolah menengah pertama. Sehun berhasil memenangkan lomba catur. Menurut ayahnya, catur adalah permainan yang mempunyai banyak manfaat seperti membentuk _Intelectual Questions_ seseorang. _Dullea, Palm, dan Fergusan_ berpendapat serupa bahwa, mempelajari permainan catur secara sistematis berperan dalam peningkatan kecerdasan intelektual seseorang, sama halnya memperkuat kemampuan berhitung, bahasa, dan membaca masalah.

Ketika itu Sehun tidak paham dengan pentingnya ia meninggikan kemampuan berhitung dan membaca masalah sampai usianya menginjak 17 tahun. Baekhyun mengirimnya ke Ekuador untuk pematangan wawasan. Ia yang pada dasarnya anak manja, harus rela berpisah dari ayahnya selama liburan musim panas dalam jangka waktu 3 bulan. Di sana ia dilatih seperti seorang tentara. Tidur di tempat terbuka, beralaskan rumput dan beratapkan langit. Makan dari hasil buruan. Ia pikir ketika pulang ke Korea langsung menempati markas militer sebagai akhir dari kemauan ayahnya. Tidak tahunya sang ayah malah memasukkan Sehun pada sekolah apoteker.

Seluruh rangkaian hidupnya seolah diatur rapi oleh Baekhyun. Mungkin ayahnya itu sudah menyusun sejak dia masih dalam kandungan. Karena di setiap harinya, akan ada pengalaman baru yang tidak pernah berhubungan satu sama lain. Sehun saat itu masih terlalu dini dan hanya perlu untuk menurut.

Jika banyak yang mengira Sehun lahir dari rahim perempuan, maka mereka salah besar. Sehun sendiri sempat terkejut namun nyatanya dia memang lahir dari rahim seorang pria.

Ayahnya tidak pernah keras, tidak sama sekali. Pria itu terlalu lembut untuk ukurannya. Bentakan untuk Sehun hanya mampu dihitung jari ketika Sehun mulai membangkang dari serangkaian agenda yang sudah terjadwal. Bagaimanapun saat itu Sehun hanya anak-anak yang sedang bertumbuh menuju remaja. Dunia yang indah. Dihiasi dengan cinta malu-malu, atau menghabiskan waktu membaca buku di taman bersama beberapa rekan. Sehun nyaris tidak mengenal itu. Waktunya sudah terkuras habis untuk membentuk jati dirinya menjadi kuat dan tidak tertandingi. Kata ayahnya, ia adalah satu yang tersisa. Mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain sampai hari ini. Jadi jika Sehun tidak mau kehilangan ayahnya, dia harus menjadi anak baik.

Memasuki usia 20 tahun, Sehun sudah menjadi apoteker muda dengan nilai tinggi juga predikat sebagai lulusan terbaik. Di hari ia wisuda, Sehun mulai menyadari satu hal. Ia adalah cerminan sakit hati ayahnya yang terpendam sendirian.

"Pa, kata pelatihku. Menembak juga bisa menjadi sarana menghilangkan stress. Tapi setiap aku memasuki arena tembak, aku merasa tertekan" Baekhyun tersenyum. Membelai puncak kepala putranya yang sudah tinggi menjulang sekarang.

"Kau nanti akan menemukan kesenanganmu di sana"

Entah bagaimana ayahnya melakukan hal itu. Tapi selama hidup berdua, ia merasa mendapatkan dua sosok sekaligus. Baekhyun bisa menjadi tegas dan dingin seperti peran ayah, dan dilain kesempatan Baekhyun bisa menjadi selembut guyuran gerimis untuk mengisi posisi sebagai ibu. Meskipun bibirnya ingin bertanya tentang bagaimana asal mulanya, ia kembali menekan dan memilih diam. Sehun pikir ayahnya cukup lelah menjalankan banyak tugas dan beban. Takut jika pertanyaannya akan menimbulkan masalah baru.

Bagaimana selama ini Sehun bertahan dengan kehidupannya? Dia hanya yakin, jika ada saatnya nanti kekuatannya akan melengkapi. Seorang ayah tidak akan menjerumuskan anaknya ke dalam kubangan hitam. Meskipun hati Sehun sempat patah karena kenyataan jika bisnis ayahnya tidak main-main. Ada gelap yang mengitari malaikatnya.

Yang dilihat selama ini ia hanya seorang anak pengusaha muda super sibuk, tapi hebatnya sang ayah selalu menyempatkan waktu. Entah untuk memandikan Sehun, bermain lari-larian di dalam rumah megahnya, atau menyusun stik hingga membentuk replika bangunan tinggi kesukaan anaknya.

Awalnya juga, Sehun sempat berbangga diri kepada teman-temannya yang mencibir walau ayahnya lelaki tapi ibunya adalah sosok yang luar biasa. Lantas setelah mengetahui ini semua. Bahwa Blackzone, jaringan mafia terkenal itu dipimpin ayahnya sendiri, masih bisakah ia untuk berbangga diri?

"Pa, apa Sehun boleh tanya sesuatu?" Baekhyun kembali duduk di singgasananya. Memperhatikan putranya yang masih mengenakan piyama tengah berdiri gugup.

"Tanyakan. Apa papa pernah melarangmu?" Sehun menggeleng. Memang Baekhyun tidak pernah marah atau melarang jika hanya pertanyaan tentang bentuk bumi itu bulat atau lonjong. Tapi Sehun hendak menanyakan hal sakral. Dia sudah 24 tahun, berhak untuk tahu tentang banyak hal. Terlebih itu menyangkut ayahnya.

"Pa, kenapa memilih Blackzone?" Baekhyun kentara sekali terkejut. Namun dengan elegan ia tersenyum. Meskipun tidak ada jawaban secepat yang Sehun inginkan, senyum itu cukup melegakan hatinya.

"Jika papa bertanya, mengapa memilih aku sebagai ayahmu?" Sehun mengangkat alis. Ini semua takdir Tuhan. Ia tidak bisa memilih pada siapa dirinya dilahirkan.

"Tidak ada pilihan, pa"

"Sama, papa pun tidak ada pilihan" ya, terkadang Sehun lupa tengah berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Seseorang yang ahli menjalankan bisnis lurus dan kotor dalam satu waktu tanpa mengurangi kualitasnya. Jadi, seharusnya hal semacam ini sudah dipersiapkan sejak awal. Jika ayahnya tidak akan semudah itu memberi jawaban gamblang yang sia-sia untuk dicerna otak kecilnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan Sehun" Baekhyun menertawakan anaknya yang tampak kebingungan.

"Tapi aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak 4 tahun lalu, pa" tawa ayahnya lenyap seketika kejujuran hatinya mulai bersuara.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? 4 tahun mengganggu pikiranmu kenapa kau biarkan?"

"Aku baru berani mengatakan sekarang. Jadi pa, aku sudah memendam 4 tahun. Tolong jelaskan padaku"

Wajah Baekhyun tampak kelam. Satu sisi perasaannya telah menanti saat seperti ini, saat Sehun sudah dewasa dan bisa bekerja sama untuk mencapai tujuannya. Disisi lain, ia sudah tahu jika Sehun pasti mempertanyakan tentang dirinya, asal-usulnya, dan kenapa ia dibentuk sedemikian rupa secara random kemudian diperkenalkan pada Blackzone.

"Kau tahu papa sayang padamu kan?" alis Sehun menukik. Tetap diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan ayahnya. "Ada hal yang harus dikorbankan untuk mendapatkan hal yang lain. Jiwa manusia memang serakah, tapi takdir tidak sebaik itu. Papa ingin mempertahankanmu, jadi langkah yang harus papa pilih adalah di sini. Berdiri bersama Blackzone"

"Tapi papa bisa memilih jalan yang baik" suara Sehun meninggi tanpa disadari. Bagaimana juga dia tahu seberapa berbahaya jaringan itu. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut lagi. Komplotan paling berbahaya justru dipimpin oleh ayahnya, seseorang yang dikenal dengan tutur lembut dan berkepribadian anggun.

"Sudah, tapi itu akan lama" Sehun tertawa hambar. Sebesar itu rahasia yang disimpan ayahnya selama ini.

"Apa yang papa cari?"

"Kau Sehun, kau yang papa cari" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Aku disini pa!"

"Tapi kau akan pergi suatu hari nanti. Papa sudah cukup kehilangan semua, hanya kau yang papa miliki. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti? Aku tidak bisa hanya diam, aku harus memperkuat posisi untuk melindungi kamu yang tersisa"

Untuk pertama kali selama 24 tahun hidupnya. Sehun melihat air mata ayahnya tumpah ruah. Yang paling dibenci lagi, nyatanya Sehun masih tidak mendapat inti permasalahan dari semua ini apa.

"Jangan menangis!" Sehun membentak, tapi berlari untuk memeluk ayahnya yang sudah tersedu-sedu.

"Papa sudah lelah"

"Berhentilah pa, ini bukan dunia papa"

Baekhyun mendongak. Wajah Sehun mengingatkannya pada seseorang nun jauh disana. Seseorang yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan cinta dan benci dalam satu waktu.

Rahang tegasnya, suara beratnya, keras kepalanya. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang gugur dari ingatannya.

"Papa akan berhenti. Tapi apa kau mau membantu?" Sehun mengangguk. Apapun itu asal ayahnya bisa menyudahi hidup kelamnya yang sudah digeluti puluhan tahun ini. Menjadi ayah yang normal tanpa beban pikiran berlebihan. Melindungi ayahnya adalah tugasnya sekarang.

"Pa, kenapa menamainya dengan Loey grup?"

"Loey berarti ' _Lean On eye'_ , bersandar pada mata"

Bersandar pada mata sebagai awal dari semua. Meski itu dulu. Tapi ada makna lain yang membuat Loey menjadi berarti daripada kata lain.

 **{CB}**

Si mata bulan sabit itu pernah menjadi malaikat dengan senyum menawan dan meneduhkan. Ia pernah menjadi sangat baik di masa lalu. Sebelum lelaki itu datang, merampas tanpa sisa. Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi, atau disesali. Berdamai dengan masa lalu hanya omong kosong.

Baekhyun sudah memiliki bekal cukup untuk menantang dunia, yaitu anaknya. Mereka akan bersama, bersatu, dan menjadi kuat. Kemudian kembali dan menagih semua yang terampas. DENDAM!

Terdengar kurang ajar memang. Baekhyun seolah memanfaatkan anaknya untuk mencapai tujuannya. Tapi itu semua adalah bayaran yang harus ditagihkan secara setimpal. 'Anak kita' dulu terdengar indah seperti pintu surga yang mulai terbuka dan mempersilahkannya bahagia. Tidak ubahnya omong kosong. Ketika kata 'anak kita' mengudara, sesaat itu sudah pecah belah terbawa angin.

Yang ada sekarang hanya 'anak ku'. Baekhyun berhak seratus persen atas diri Sehun. Baekhyun tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Hidup ini tidak menerima penawaran. Jadi pilihannya, menjadi kuat atau hancur tak bersisa. Baekhyun tidak mau anaknya hidup seperti dirinya. Lemah karena tidak dibekali apapun. Hanya bekal kasih sayang yang tidak pernah kekal.

Blackzone memang bukan pilihan. Itu adalah keharusan yang dijalani Baekhyun untuk membuat kedudukannya setara. 24 tahun dia membangun dari bawah dengan pelajaran otodidak yang didapat selama satu tahun dulu. Bagaimana dunia mafia itu berputar pada satu poros, sakit hati.

Baekhyun berani membayar mahal pada orang-orang terkait asal bisnis gelapnya bisa bertahan. Terus mencari celah agar lawannya berada satu tingkat di bawahnya. Lawannya adalah, Lynford.

Meskipun dalam segi bidang, Blackzone dan Lynford sama berada dalam satu garis gelap. Bisnis kotor tanpa toleransi. Tapi untuk jalan, keduanya cenderung bertolak belakang. Baekhyun sengaja memilih fokus pada perakitan bom dan produksi senjata api karena menunggu saat yang pas untuk menjadi rival mereka. Dan sejak dua bulan lalu, ia sudah tahu melalui apa mereka harus bersaing.

Baekhyun memperkenalkan Sehun secara pelan-pelan. Memasukkan maksudnya dalam jadwal harian Sehun, agar anak itu tidak merasa terbebani. Meski sesekali akan membangkang. Karena bagaimanapun ia hanya anak-anak.

Baekhyun menyayangi Sehun, sangat. Kasih seorang ayah sekaligus ibu dengan ketulusan luar biasa. Tidak pernah berkurang dan terus bertambah. Dia tidak pernah mencampur urusan kasih sayangnya dengan tujuannya membalas dendam. Karena biarpun sama-sama berhubungan dengan Sehun. Tapi kedua hal itu bagai dua sisi mata uang yang berbeda, dan saling bertolak belakang.

Baekhyun sangat sadar. Ini semua salah. Tidak seharusnya ia menyeret Sehun dalam pusara sakit hatinya. Anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak berkewajiban bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan yang sudah disebabkan oleh seseorang.

Sehun itu benci berpikir sejak kecil. Ia adalah tipikal anak yang suka belajar sambil bermain. Bukan anak yang harus duduk diam dengan banyak teori. Sehun adalah bocah aktif yang suka dengan praktek.

Tapi ketika Baekhyun sudah berkata lakukan, Sehun akan melaksanakan. Duduk diam mempelajari teori catur, meskipun keinginannya bukan disana. Karena Baekhyun percaya, asah otak melalui catur sejak dini bisa berpengaruh baik dalam pola hitung serta pemecahan masalah. Ini berguna untuk penyusunan strategi dalam sistem operasi Blackzone.

Kemudian libur musim panas setelah kelulusan Sehun. Selama 17 tahun hidup bersama tanpa berpisah. Atas rekomendasi anak buahnya, Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya agar rela berpisah dengan putra semata wayangnya dan mengurus keberangkatan Sehun ke Ekuador. 3 bulannya dihabiskan untuk hidup prihatin. Pelatihan keras seperti tentara militer. Ia belajar bagaimana cara tetap bertahan dalam keadaan paling sulit sekalipun. Ini juga berguna ketika Blackzone dalam posisi terancam, untuk tetap bertahan dalam masa paling kritis.

" _Pa, apa aku harus bertugas di markas militer?"_ pertanyaan polos itu hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum. Belum saatnya Sehun mengerti. Akan ada umur dimana Sehun dibuka mata dan hatinya untuk mengetahui keadaan ayahnya yang selama ini patah.

Sekali lagi, Sehun adalah anak baik dan penurut. Sekalipun apoteker tidak pernah ada dalam perhitungan cita-citanya. Pada akhirnya ia setuju ketika Baekhyun memutuskan agar Sehun meneruskan pendidikan perguruan tinggi di sana. Untuk yang satu ini, Baekhyun tidak memiliki alasan khusus. Dia hanya ingin, memberi Sehun satu dunia normal dan mungkin bermanfaat suatu saat nanti.

"Apa yang harus aku bantu, pa?" ini saatnya. Baekhyun menunggu saat seperti ini ketika anaknya bertanya dengan segala kedewasaannya.

"Bantu papa untuk tugas terakhir bagi Blackzone. Setelah itu papa akan menutupnya. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Blackzone akan papa hentikan" Sehun tiba-tiba merasa khawatir. Jika selama ini ayahnya hanya memberi tugas untuk mengurus perusahaan konstruksi. Ini adalah pertama kali, dan terakhir kali Sehun diminta turun langsung. "Katakan"

"4 hari lagi, akan ada selundupan emas sebanyak 1 truk di perbatasan pelabuhan Incheon. Papa sudah siapkan armada sejak satu bulan lalu. Truk anti peluru, dan sembilan mobil lain yang juga papa desain anti senjata api" Baekhyun menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskan pelan "Tapi, kau harus merebut itu dari seseorang. Kita sama-sama bergerak di bisnis hitam. Jadi perampasan darinya tidak akan ada hukuman karena undang-undang negara tidak memberi aturan." kali ini giliran Sehun yang menahan nafas.

"Papa rasa, kemampuan tembak, bela diri, dan kemampuan mu menyusun tak tik sudah lebih dari cukup" tidak bisa dipungkiri Sehun gemetar di tempatnya. Ayahnya ternyata sangat bengis dari yang ia ketahui.

"Emas itu dari Uzbekistan penghasil emas nomor delapan di dunia. Aku menawarkan untuk dibagi dua. Tapi mereka tidak mau, dengan alasan Incheon adalah daerah kekuasaannya. Padahal aku mau membayar lebih untuk proses penjemputannya. Nego dengan mereka cukup rumit dan papa tidak suka bersabar"

"Saat tim kita berhasil menjemput dengan cara paksa. Di gerbang luar, karyawan dari pabrik emas Ilsan sudah menunggu. Tugasmu selesai sampai sana saja. Selanjutnya truk akan dikawal oleh 3 mobil berisi 10 anak buah. Kau dengan 5 mobil lain pergi ke markas untuk upacara perpisahan dan pembubaran" Baekhyun lalu berdiri. Menghadap anaknya tepat mempertemukan maniknya dengan manik sang putra. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu lebar Sehun. "Papa berharap banyak untuk yang satu ini, nak"

"Siapa yang akan ku hadapi nanti?"

"Lynford Park"

 **{CB}**

Ada banyak kejanggalan. Pamor Blackzone sudah terdengar oleh Lynford sejak puluhan tahun lalu. Tapi tidak sekalipun mereka terlibat dalam pekerjaan yang sama. Bidang mereka selalu bertolak belakang. Jika Lynford fokus pada prostitusi, selundupan ikan, dan produksi rokok secara ilegal. Blackzone hanya fokus pada produksi senjata. Tidak ada hubungan dan cenderung berlawanan.

Jaringannya sangat luas dan kuat. Pejabat negara pun tidak pernah lolos membicarakan jaringan itu ketika bersua. Terdengar kabar bahwa negara siap melakukan kerja sama untuk memperkuat stok senjata, asal Blackzone diberi kartu putih sebagai syarat terbebas dari hukum. Lynford masih bertanya banyak tentang kegilaan seseorang yang berada dalam kemudi Blackzone.

Mereka bagai kedua sisi magnet yang saling bersinggungan tapi jauh dari jangkauan. Lynford merasa dekat dengan Blackzone karena berada dalam satu lingkup. Tapi juga dia merasa jauh sebab sampai saat ini dia bahkan tidak juga menemui jawaban siapa dalang dari semua.

"Empat hari lagi" Lynford Park adalah Park Chanyeol. Hanya menjawab dengan deheman ketika orang kepercayaan yang juga dianggap sebagai adik itu menginformasikan mengenai eksekusi besar-besaran berupa 1 truk emas Uzbekistan.

"Aku harap kau tidak ikut turun langsung, hyung" peringatan Kai itu sudah diberikan sebanyak ratusan kali. Terhitung sejak pemberangkatan dari Uzbekistan sekitar 2 bulan lalu.

"Aku Lynford Park. Misi ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan selundupan senjata tajam beberapa tahun lalu"

Wajah Kai menjadi cemas. Sebelumnya tidak ada dalam jadwal jika proses penjemputan akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol sendiri. Rencana awal proses itu akan dilakukan oleh Jongdae, anak asuh ibunya yang sudah ikut Chanyeol sejak 24 tahun lalu.

"Ku rasa kau tidak perlu turun tangan, hyung. Jongdae dan anak buah lain saja sudah cukup. Aku sudah memfasilitasi mereka dengan banyak perlindungan"

"Aku belum setua itu, Kai. aku masih 49 tahun"

"Ya, dan aku masih 48 tahun" Kai berlalu pergi, memilih mengistirahatkan diri di atas sofa empuk di dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang terkekeh senang karena umur bagi Kai sangat sensitif. Ia masih betah sendiri hingga 48 tahun, tanpa menemukan satu orang pun yang berhasil mengetuk pintu hatinya.

"Tadi siang kau dari mana saja Kai? Aku mencarimu untuk mengantarkan ku ke sana" 'sana' yang dimaksud adalah tempat yang rutin dikunjungi olehnya. Biasanya Chanyeol akan pergi sendiri atau diantar oleh Kai. Tempat yang sampai sekarang masih dijaga keasliannya seperti 24 tahun lalu. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bahwa hatinya telah dicuri. Ketika matanya terkunci pada satu tatapan hangat dan lembut membelai dingin perasaannya.

"Aku tadi ada urusan sebentar" Chanyeol mengeluarkan kedua tangannya yang semula berada di dalam saku celana. Menyeruput kopinya. Terus memandang keluar jendela dari lantai 15 gedung pencakar langit yang hampir seumur hidup ini menemaninya dalam bisu.

"Urusanmu banyak sekali. Jangan-jangan kau ada pekerjaan sampingan selain disini"

"Urusanku mencari jodoh, hyung. Maklumi aku, kau sudah bisa menghamili orang. Sedangkan aku?" Chanyeol melempar Kai dengan pena. Setidaknya satu orang yang pergi, tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding mereka yang bertahan. Seperti Kai, ibunya, Jongdae, dan paman Choi. Untuk Seunghyun sendiri, Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan ayahnya. Hingga tembok pembatas antara mereka berdua enggan untuk roboh dan tetap bertahan angkuh menghalangi sepasang ayah dan anak itu untuk menyatu.

"Dari banyaknya manusia di bawah sana. Kira-kira adakah mereka di antara salah satunya?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat aktivitas banyak manusia yang tampak seperti semut jika disaksikan dari atas sini. Kai tidak berkomentar. Selain mengantuk, ia juga bosan mendengar pengulangan atas pertanyaan bodoh macam itu.

"Aku merasa ada yang ganjal dari ini semua. Aku ingin bertemu bukan untuk kembali. Tidak sama sekali, karena aku sadar untuk memilikinya itu mustahil. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa alasannya untuk menyerah? Padahal aku belum memenuhi janji yang akan aku utarakan ketika dia sadar. Dan yang paling aku sayangkan adalah kepergiannya tanpa sebuah selamat tinggal" getir nada itu mengiris hatinya sendiri "lalu aku juga paham. Untuk apa dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ketika aku tidak menyambut dengan selamat datang atas kehadirannya" Chanyeol mengoceh sendiri. Kebiasaannya yang hanya dipahami oleh Kai saja. "Jadi maumu sebenarnya bagaimana, hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka, sekali saja. Apa permintaan itu terdengar berlebihan untuk dikabulkan Tuhan?"

"Manusia seperti kita mana mengenal Tuhan, hyung" Kai menjatuhkan tangannya yang semula digunakan untuk menutupi wajah, dan membantunya cepat untuk terlelap. Tapi ocehan Chanyeol mengurungkan semua.

"Aku pernah yakin Tuhan itu ada, kemudian aku membencinya, dan untuk sekarang aku benar-benar berharap Tuhan memang mengabulkan keinginanku" putus asanya sampai pada titik dimana ia memohon untuk sebuah keajaiban.

 **{CB}**

"Instruksi dari tuan Byun tidak seperti itu" Sehun akan tahu resiko jika pada akhirnya sang ayah masih menjadi bayang-bayang dalam pengambilan alih operasi ini.

"Tapi misi kali ini berada di atas tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak mengubah instruksi. Aku hanya menambah beberapa yang kurang. Menyempurnakannya. Kalian paham!?" pada akhir kalimatnya Sehun menekan kata paham agar mereka bisa melihat Sehun sendiri, tanpa Baekhyun sebagai bayang-bayang atau kebiasaan mereka menerima mandat.

Sehun ketar-ketir dengan tugas pertama sekaligus penentuan untuknya membuat sang ayah berhenti dan menutup operasi Blackzone. Cukup 24 tahun organisasi gila itu menampakkan eksistensinya, dan Sehun tidak ingin Blackzone tetap eksis untuk tahun ke-25 dan seterusnya.

Ini pertama kali Sehun terjun langsung dalam suasana menegangkan. Ternyata latihannya di Ekuador tujuh tahun lalu membawa sisi baik. Sehun menjadi lebih rileks karena bekal yang diberikan ayahnya sama seperti bekal yang diberikan saat dirinya pelatihan dulu. Mungkin ini yang disebut penyegaran ilmu.

Misi dilakukan sekitar pukul 12 siang, tepat ketika matahari meninggi dan kapal yang membawa emas itu bersandar. Proses bongkar dan penurunan kurang lebih 2 jam. Jadi Sehun dan timnya harus sampai di jalur tersembunyi milik Lynford dan anteknya setengah jam sebelum mereka. Jika perhitungan mereka sama. Maka Lynford sudah bersiap sejak pukul setengah 2. Dan Blackzone harus bersiap sejak pukul 1.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu melihat ayahnya yang masuk dengan piyama. Pemandangan yang jarang sekali ditemui karena biasanya, Baekhyun akan tidur sangat larut. Atau mungkin tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Hai pa, tidurlah. Aku sudah selesai dengan tahap pematangan strategi" Baekhyun membelai kepala putranya penuh perhatian.

"Apa _uncle_ Kim ikut untuk besok?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

" _Uncle_ mu sedang ada urusan lain. Lagi pula _uncle_ mu tidak tahu tentang ini" Sehun tidak bisa untuk biasa saja. Sebab hal apapun yang terjadi, pamannya itu selalu tahu. Mulai dari hal terkecil hingga hal besar seperti ini.

Paman Kim adalah orang kedua yang sangat dekat dengannya setelah Baekhyun. Kemanapun Sehun pergi akan berada dalam pengawasannya meskipun sudah dewasa seperti sekarang.

"Jangan libatkan paman mu, Sehun. Dia punya kehidupan sendiri. Yang mengawalmu besok sudah lebih dari cukup" tidak ada kecurigaan apapun. Memang pamannya itu memiliki kehidupan normal dibanding dengan ayahnya yang bermain-main dengan bahaya seperti ini.

Meski tidak tahu banyak tentang pamannya, tapi Sehun tahu jika orang yang akrab dipanggil _uncle_ Kim itu akan berada dalam barisan paling depan jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

"Tidurlah dengan papa, sejak kau dewasa sudah jarang masuk ke kamar papa untuk sebuah dongeng. Apa sudah ada yang mendongengi mu, hm?" Baekhyun menggoda anaknya yang sempat bercerita sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis keturunan Korea-Selandia. Anak konglomerat yang memiliki usaha alat kesehatan. Mereka kenal saat Sehun masih menempuh pendidikan di sekolah apoteker. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, baru waktu yang berperan mendekatkan mereka.

"Nanti aku menyusul, pa" Baekhyun mengangguk "Jangan tidur larut, _boy"_

 **{CB}**

Matahari mulai meninggi. Laut ikut berkilat-kilat karena pantulan cahaya yang menusuk mata. Seperti timbunan kristal yang ditumpahkan.

Ini sudah terlalu siang untuk seseorang yang sibuk seperti Baekhyun masih mengenakan piyama. Tapi nyatanya pria menawan itu masih berbalut piyama rumahan. Ini bukan akhir pekan. Tapi kata Sehun, dia harus beristirahat menunggu anaknya pulang dengan hasil memuaskan.

Sehun memang hanya memperbolehkan ayahnya untuk beristirahat menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan melalui dinding kaca rumah besar mereka.

Sementara ia sendiri sudah sibuk menghitung mundur untuk operasi yang sudah ditunggu sejak 4 hari lalu.

"Anda ikut dengan van putih itu, tuan" Sehun mengangguk. Mereka sampai tepat pukul 1 siang setelah mendapat kabar dari petugas pelabuhan jika proses bongkar akan selesai dalam kurun waktu satu jam lagi.

Perhitungannya tidak meleset. Setelah menunggu di dalam mobil van selama setengah jam. Rombongan Lynford datang dengan angkuhnya. Mereka masih tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Blackzone hari ini. Lynford hadir dengan 3 mobil sedan _sport_ di barisan paling depan. Jika dilihat ketiga mobil itu memiliki seri sama hanya berbeda warna, Mansory Carbonado GT. Dan di belakang ada kawalan berupa 4 van dan 1 mobil yang sepertinya berisi beberapa cadangan makanan.

Sehun jadi penasaran siapa sebenarnya pemimpin Lynford? Dan siapa sebenarnya Lynford Park itu?

Sehun merapatkan _earphone_ yang digunakan untuk menyambung komunikasi dengan anak buahnya yang sudah menyebar.

Tim penyerang sudah memasuki jalanan yang sama dengan Lynford. Untuk jumlah anggota jelas mereka kalah telak dengan tim Sehun.

" _Jack,_ masuk ke tengah, antara sedan merah dan kuning. Kau tahu wajah Lynford Park?"

" _Sepertinya Lynford Park ada di sedan hijau"_ Sehun berkerut kening. Berarti sedan yang berada di sisi kiri. Bukan yang ditengah, atau yang merah.

"Kalau begitu kau masuk antara sedan merah dan hijau. Untuk Guanlin, ambil konsentrasi sedan kuning ya"

Sehun mendengar suara decitan rem saling beradu sangat bising. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

Ia menunggu bersama anak buahnya yang berada dalam satu van. Jadi ini adalah jalan tikus yang sudah dibangun lama oleh Lynford untuk transaksi ilegalnya di pelabuhan. Tidak ada yang melewati sama sekali. Karena jalan ini hanya diketahui oleh Lynford saja. Dan sekarang sudah bocor pada Blackzone.

Sehun tersenyum ketika suara yang cukup berisik pada _earphone_ nya mulai hening. Debuman yang dihasilkan oleh sentuhan antara benda besi menjadi suara akhir yang mampu ia dengar. Apa anak buahnya berhasil?

"Blackzone tim? _Please report me!"_ lama tidak ada jawaban, Sehun berubah menjadi was-was. Apa mereka kalah hingga komunikasi terputus?

"Ong, mereka tidak menjawab panggilanku. Kita menyusul sekarang!" Sehun memerintahkan seseorang yang dipanggil Ong untuk menyusul tim penyerang di lokasi. Ong sebagai pemegang kemudi van, akhirnya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah tuannya.

Setelah mobil membawa mereka sekitar 1 kilometer. Pemandangan yang buruk dan belum pernah dilihat Sehun sebelumnya. Semua rombongan Lynford terguling mobilnya. Tersisa kepulan asap dari ban mobil masing-masing. Terlihat seperti kecelakaan fatal. Sehun membuka jendela van memastikan anak buahnya baik-baik saja. Ya, Blackzone menang dan berhasil melumpuhkan Lynford.

"Lynford Park, ada di dalam mobil hijau yang terguling itu" Sehun mengangkat alis. Melirik pada mobil hijau yang sudah terguling tanpa bentuk. Penyok sana-sini dan darah seseorang di dalamnya yang merembes keluar.

"Apa dia mati?"

"Tidak, kami hanya memberi efek kejut dan mungkin mereka akan pingsan beberapa jam. Emas sedang dalam proses pemindahan dari truk Lynford ke dalam truk kita" Sehun mengangguk. Tersenyum puas karena nyatanya ia sudah berhasil dalam misi besar ini.

"Terima kasih, Guan. Aku akan turun untuk menyapa Lynford" Guanlin dengan senang hati membukakan pintu untuk tuan mudanya.

Keadaan di luar benar-benar kacau. Semua anak buah Lynford tumbang setelah beradu otot dengan anak buahnya. Sebelum turun, Sehun mengambil satu pistol, menenteng untuk membawanya menyapa sang mafia besar yang terkenal dengan bisnis prostitusinya, Lynford Park.

Bau anyir darah menyapa indera penciumannya. Bau bahan bakar mobil menyeruak bercampur oksigen dan ikut terhirup. Ketiga sedan yang menjadi pimpinan Lynford itu hampir hancur, mungkin karena serangan hebat yang ia susun semalam.

Pengemudi sedan kuning dan merah sudah pingsan dengan kondisi yang tak kalah naasnya. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi tujuan Sehun. Ia ingin menyapa Lynford Park. Seseorang yang kuat tak tertandingi, dan ternyata kalah dalam operasi kali ini karena ulahnya.

Sedan hijau itu sudah terbalik. Menyisakan seseorang dalam belakang kemudi yang ikut terbalik juga.

Sehun berjalan ke arah Lynford dengan sederet anak buahnya. Berjalan angkuh tanpa melepas pandangan pada lelaki yang mungkin sudah patah pada seluruh tulang.

Pemuda itu berjongkok. Memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang katanya bernama, Lynford Park.

Sehun membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Tersenyum miring ketika matanya, bertemu dengan mata setajam elang yang masih terbuka di antara darah yang mengaliri wajahnya.

"Lynford Park? Senang bertemu dengan anda"

Mata tajam itu seolah memindai Sehun dari setiap inci tubuh yang ia punya. Secara pribadi Sehun memang tidak memiliki masalah khusus dengan pria di depannya. Hati baiknya seolah merasa iba, tapi dunia seperti ini memang kejam.

"Breng-sek!" umpatan diucapkan dengan tertatih.

"Jangan banyak bicara, bukankah dalam posisi terbalik seperti ini anda akan pusing?" Sehun diam, matanya masih belum memutuskan untuk beranjak atau berkedip.

"Harusnya saat papa ku mengajukan kerja sama, anda terima saja. Emas 1 truk kita bagi 2. Dan anda bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang. Percayalah tuan, serakah itu tidak baik"

"Apa bedanya dengan kau sekarang!?"

"Tapi aku sudah membayar pada pihak Uzbekistan dan tim pelabuhan lebih mahal darimu"

"Siapa yang ada di balik mu!?" pria yang mungkin seusia dengan ayahnya itu terbatuk. Darah menyembur, mungkin karena benturan keras antara dada dan kemudi.

"Blackzone"

Sehun mengarahkan moncong pistolnya tepat di depan kening Lynford. Lama mempertahankan posisi itu. Tidak kunjung terdengar tarikan pelatuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara tembakan mengudara, tapi diarahkan ke ban mobil milik Lynford hingga mobil itu berputar-putar masih dalam posisi terbalik.

"Tuan Sehun, emas sudah selesai dipindahkan ke dalam truk kita" bisik salah satu anak buahnya.

Sehun bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya. Meninggalkan kerusakan yang disebabkan olehnya. Juga meninggalkan Lynford Park dengan kemurkaan luar biasa.

Pintu truk dibuka. Ada puluhan kotak yang sudah tertutup bersama segel. Emas sudah terangkut rapi dengan kisaran berat sekitar 235 kuintal.

"Di gerbang depan, sudah ada rombongan dari Ilsan. Kawal mereka, jika sudah selesai, segera kembali ke markas" mereka sudah paham dengan tugas masing-masing.

Sebelum kembali memasuki van putih yang tadi mengangkutnya. Sehun menoleh sekali lagi ke arah tuan besar Park. Memberi tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Berandai-andai dan memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang anak, bagaimana jika yang berada di dalam mobil sana adalah ayahnya? Tidakkah hati Sehun sangat hancur jika mengetahui hal semacam itu? Kemudian ia berpikir, bisnis adalah bisnis. Jelas ayahnya sedang berada di rumah sekarang.

* * *

 **-tbc-**

* * *

Halo :) jika chapter ini ada di luar ekspektasi kalian, aku minta maaf. Karena untuk jln cerita sdh ditentukan jauh hari sejak pembentukan kerangka. Aku pengen ekspos disini adalah konflik mereka dengan perasaan mereka sendiri. Jadi untuk mafia dan yg lain2 adalah pendukung. Masih banyak rahasia yg akan diungkap pelan2. Jgn hujat baekhyun, dan jgn kasihani chanyeol. Semua akibat terjadi karena adanya sebab. Chapter depan akan ada scene eksplisit ttg proses penyerangan Blackzone ke Lynford. Sehun disini belum tahu asal-usulnya. Karena seperti yg sdh dijelaskan dia adalah anak yg sangat menghargai org tuanya. Dia ngga akan melewati batas smpe Baekhyun sendiri yang mempersilahkan masuk.

untuk chap sebelumnya sudah di edit dan dirapikan tanpa menambah atau mengurangi keaslian. tujuannya biar enak dibaca ulang :)

 **Should I continue or just finish it ?**

Thankyou, enjoy it.

Regards,

Metibyun


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hutan pun ada ujungnya. Saat samar cahaya memberi petunjuk. Disitu jawaban atas hati terbuka lebar. Mata tak lagi terpejam, dan tubuh tahu kemana ia harusnya berlabuh.**

* * *

"Panasi mobilnya" Chanyeol memerintah sambil berlalu. Menghitung kendaraan yang akan digunakan untuk menjemput emas yang sudah dalam tahap penurunan dari kapal.

Perhitungan idealnya memang pukul 1 siang dia dan rombongan harus memasuki jalan tikus menuju pelabuhan.

"Siapa yang ikut denganku?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Kai yang terlihat merajuk sejak semalam. Karena pria itu bersikeras agar Chanyeol tidak ikut dalam operasi kali ini.

"Jongdae dan Ramon" jawab Kai ketus, mengundang tawa dari yang lebih tua.

"Masih marah?" Kai memandang sanksi. Menyerahkan _earphone_ pada Chanyeol tanpa membuka mulut.

"Uh, kau seram jika sedang marah _black_ " Chanyeol menyelipkan _earphone_ pada telinga sebelah kanan.

"Jangan putus komunikasi" anggukan dari Chanyeol membuat Kai kembali tenang.

Pusat komando berada di atas instruksi Chanyeol sendiri. 3 van dan 3 sedan mulai meninggalkan pekarangan markas.

Truk sudah berangkat sejak dini hari tadi untuk memindahkan emas dari _kontainer_ kapal. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan sampai pukul 1 tepat rombongan memasuki jalan tikus yang sengaja Seunghyun buat dulu sebagai jalur mereka.

Chanyeol merasa janggal dengan kehadiran sebuah van hitam yang tiba-tiba memotong jalan dan berada tepat di depannya. Dilihat dari nomor polisi, itu bukan miliknya.

"Kai?" deheman Kai menghubungkan komunikasi mereka.

"Apa ada armada baru yang kau kirim?"

" _Tidak ada, kenapa hyung?"_ Chanyeol menginjak remnya dengan mendadak.

"Sepertinya kita diserang, Kai" Chanyeol melepas _earphone_ nya. Mengabaikan teriakan sayu-sayu yang terdengar dari Kai.

Meskipun tidak lagi muda. Tapi dia masih menyandang predikat sebagai pemain yang cerdik. Melihat melalui spion keadaan sudah carut marut. Dua sedan lain beradu balap dengan dua van musuh untuk menjangkau belakang pelabuhan paling cepat. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berkecimpung dengan van hitam yang keras kepala ini.

Chanyeol menarik _handle_ gigi, menginjak pedal gas hingga batas maksimum. Sudah tidak dipedulikan keadaan sekitar yang tidak beraturan. Sebagian anak buahnya dihajar oleh pihak musuh hingga pingsan. Sisanya yang masih bertahan mencoba menjangkau pelabuhan secepat yang mereka bisa tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

Sedan yang dikendarainya ditabrakkan dengan kuat oleh van hitam yang tadi memotong jalan.

"Sialan!" Chanyeol terus memusatkan perhatian pada jalanan dan konsentrasinya memegang kendali.

Panas siang ini terasa membakar dengan keadaan yang tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya oleh Chanyeol.

Pintu pelabuhan bagian belakang seolah jauh terjangkau dengan van milik musuh yang sudah didesain khusus. Dan terus menghadangnya ini.

Pikirannya terpecah belah antara menuntaskan misi dengan baik. Atau pulang dengan rasa malu karena cemoohan dari ayahnya. Juga berpikir kiranya siapa yang berada di balik ini semua.

Saat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol hampir menabrak sedan milik Jongdae. Namun sialnya, ia malah dipertemukan dengan mobil van kawalannya. Hingga mengakibatkan dentuman keras. Mobilnya terbalik dan terseret jauh sampai ke tengah jalanan.

Dadanya yang terbentur kemudi menjadi ngilu. Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk karena kepulan asap bercampur debu. Wajahnya sudah tidak terbentuk dengan lumuran darah yang disebabkan pecahan kaca depan mobil.

Kepalanya pusing, dan merasa beberapa bagian tulang yang mungkin sudah patah. Ini kecelakaan terburuk yang pernah Chanyeol alami seumur hidupnya.

Tuhan seolah terasa dekat disaat seperti ini. Dalam posisi yang terbalik mengikuti keadaan mobil, Chanyeol menjadi berpikir tentang kesalahan masa lalunya yang seolah tidak termaafkan.

Dalam buram pandangannya, Chanyeol bisa melihat seorang pemuda gagah turun bersama puluhan orang lain. Berbaris melebar, dan berjalan serempak ke arahnya.

Gesturnya terlalu angkuh. Tapi sayangnya jarak yang sedikit jauh membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan baik.

Sampai pemuda itu berjongkok. Memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Pemuda itu membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Tersenyum miring ketika matanya, bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang setajam elang dan masih mampu terbuka di antara darah yang mengaliri wajah.

"Lynford Park? Senang bertemu dengan anda"

Mata tajam Chanyeol seolah memindai sang pemuda dari setiap inci tubuh yang ia punya.

"Breng-sek!" umpatan diucapkan Chanyeol dengan tertatih.

"Jangan banyak bicara, bukankah dalam posisi terbalik seperti ini anda akan pusing?" yang lebih muda kemudian terdiam, matanya masih belum memutuskan untuk beranjak atau berkedip.

"Harusnya saat papa ku mengajukan kerja sama, anda terima saja. Emas 1 truk kita bagi 2. Dan anda bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang. Percayalah tuan, serakah itu tidak baik"

"Apa bedanya dengan kau sekarang!?"

"Tapi aku sudah membayar pada pihak Uzbekistan dan tim pelabuhan lebih mahal darimu"

"Siapa yang ada di balik mu!?" Chanyeol kembali terbatuk setelah berbicara dengan susah payah. Darah menyembur, mungkin karena benturan keras antara dada dan kemudi.

"Blackzone"

Ingatan Chanyeol yang tersisa membuatnya berkelana pada _faksimili_ dua bulan yang lalu. Pesan dari nomor tersembunyi dan tidak diketahui asalnya. Meminta untuk bekerja sama dan pembagian secara rata. Disitu tertulis jika si pengirim bisa mencuri _start_ untuk bernego dengan pihak Uzbekistan dan pelabuhan. Bodoh, harusnya ia peka sejak saat itu.

Matanya kembali terbuka. Chanyeol mempersilahkan moncong pistol itu menembus kepalanya. Asal untuk terakhir kali ia bisa melihat sang putra, buah hatinya.

Suara tembakan mengudara, memecah gendang telinga. Chanyeol pikir dia mungkin sudah berada di neraka karena surga pasti enggan menerima penghuni sepertinya.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah kepalanya masih utuh. Jiwanya masih di bumi dengan kesakitan pada seluruh tubuh. Entah bagaimana mobilnya yang sudah dalam posisi terbalik semakin menambah pusing dengan putaran berkali-kali menggesek aspal.

Intinya Chanyeol masih hidup.

Belum pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini karena tidak jadi mati.

Paling tidak ada satu kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu dengan mereka.

Kesadarannya habis dan mulai terkikis. Chanyeol lelah. Mungkin tidur barang sejenak tidak akan membuatnya menjadi sia-sia.

 **{CB}**

"Hyung! Halo!" Kai sudah menyumpah serapahi alat komunikasinya yang tidak berfungsi karena kini, ia kehilangan kontak dengan Chanyeol.

"Sialan!" dia mencoba membuka jaringan komunikasi pada anak buahnya termasuk Jongdae dan Ramon. Tapi nihil. Jelas sedang terjadi masalah disana hingga komunikasi mereka terputus.

Kai membuang _earphone_ nya sembarangan. Menutup laptopnya serampangan kemudian mencari kunci mobil yang entah, disaat genting seperti ini justru tidak ada.

"Kau akan kemana Kai?" Kai terkejut kala Seunghyun memasuki ruangan kerjanya tanpa permisi. "A-ah, aku akan pergi mencari makan, paman. Tapi aku lupa meletakkan kunci mobilku dimana"

Seunghyun lama menimbang karena menangkap nada gugup dari yang lebih muda.

"Pakai mobilku saja" ide bagus, mobil Seunghyun dilengkapi dengan banyak perlindungan. Dan Kai butuh untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah aku pergi"

Apa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu hingga semua menjadi berantakan. Jalan tikus yang biasanya sepi menjadi berantakan dengan mobil yang terguling sana-sini. Anak buah Lynford yang tergeletak. Termasuk Jongdae dan Ramon. Kai menjadi waspada saat Chanyeol tidak eksis dalam pandangannya.

Kai mengambil ponsel dalam saku. Menghubungi petugas medis yang bekerja sama dengan tim mereka. Khusus untuk perawatan anggota Lynford yang terluka.

Mobil Chanyeol mengalami kerusakan parah dan terseret sekitar 300 meter dari tempat Kai berdiri. Kai menjadi takut sendiri jika lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak tidak lagi bernyawa.

"Hyung" lirihnya gemetar. Keringatnya mengucur banyak. Ini mengingatkannya pada kecelakaan orang tuanya berpuluh-puluh tahun silam. Ia takut hal yang sama terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"T-tidak hyung" Kai berlari menghampiri sedan hijau. Menggoyang dengan brutal berharap pria di dalamnya sedikit bergerak dengan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Hyung bangun!" ingatannya yang samar-samar menjadikan Kai terbawa oleh arus masa lalu. Pengalaman paling buruk tentang kecelakaan orang tuanya. Menyaksikan kematian orang yang paling disayang, adalah trauma fatal yang tidak bisa hilang meskipun sudah berlalu hampir 40 tahun

"Anda bisa menepi, kami akan mengevakuasi" buraian air matanya diusap cepat. Saat mengalir lagi, diusap lagi. Begitu seterusnya, seolah Kai ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

"Dia masih hidup, Kai. Tenanglah" rasa lega menyelimuti seluruh hatinya. Petugas medis mengabarkan jika Chanyeol masih baik-baik saja dan butuh perawatan untuk beberapa tulang yang patah.

"Tolong obati mereka semua ya, berikan perawatan terbaik untuk hyung ku. Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu"

Kai melangkah pergi setelah memastikan semua timnya mendapat perawatan medis. Menginjak pedal gas dengan emosi tinggi, tujuannya hanya satu.

Rumah dengan gaya tropis itu sudah akrab dengannya selama 24 tahun terakhir. Dia ikut berpartisipasi dalam membangun juga membantu si pemilik. Seolah hafal dengan setiap sudutnya. Kai berjalan masuk tanpa pertanyaan khusus atau interogasi dari pengawal depan pintu seperti tamu-tamu lain.

Karena Kai sudah terlalu akrab dengan mereka.

Memasuki suatu ruangan, Kai disambut senyum hangat oleh seseorang yang sedari tadi membuat kepalanya ingin meledak.

"Brengsek kau Byun!" tidak berselera menyapa atau sekedar membalas dengan senyum yang sama.

"Kim, ada apa?" Kai tersenyum miring.

"Ada apa kau bilang!? Setelah semuanya kau masih pura-pura tidak tahu!?" Baekhyun berusaha mengatur mimik wajahnya setenang mungkin.

"Apa ini rencana yang kau lakukan di belakangku? Aku berkali-kali memperingatkanmu. Jangan sentuh Hyung ku, karena masalah kita disini adalah Seunghyun!" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Sejak keberangkatan Sehun tadi, ia memang mendapat kabar bahwa emas berhasil mereka dapatkan. Tapi ia sungguh belum mengetahui situasi.

"Tanganmu kau cuci bersih dan menyuruh anakmu untuk mencelakai ayahnya sendiri? Asal kau tahu, aku selama ini memang peduli padamu untuk menjagamu dan menjaga Sehun karena aku paham seberapa besar Chanyeol masih mengharapkan kalian! Di samping itu aku mendukungmu sampai seperti ini karena aku pikir kita sama-sama korban dari Seunghyun!" Kai sungguh ingin menghajar Baekhyun jika saja otaknya tidak berusaha keras untuk tetap berpikir jernih.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak pernah menjadi aku!"

"Oh ya!? Aku bahkan hidup sangat dekat dengan orang yang sudah menghancurkan keluarga ku. Tapi aku bersyukur masih mampu melihat kebaikan Chanyeol. Tidak sepertimu, Baek" Kai melangkah mendekat, "Mari kita buka kepada Sehun siapa Park Chanyeol sebenarnya"

"Jangan macam-macam, Sehun adalah anakku" tawa Kai menggelegar. Ia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun selama ini memanfaatkannya.

"Tapi faktanya, dia adalah benih Park Chanyeol"

"Park Chanyeol siapa!?" pintu ruang kerja Baekhyun terbuka. Sehun datang dengan wajah memerah menahan marah. Bertanya-tanya tentang pembicaraan dua orang dewasa yang diketahui sebagai ayah dan _uncle_ Kim nya. Tentang Park Chanyeol

 **{CB}**

 _Janji Chanyeol menjadi motivasinya untuk tetap baik-baik saja. Jalannya masih sangat panjang ketika lampu di depan matanya berpendar terang. Kesadarannya seketika menghilang bersamaan dengan bius yang mulai mengambil alih._

 _Seingat Baekhyun ini jauh lebih baik daripada 6 jamnya yang dihabiskan dengan kontraksi dan pendarahan._

 _Mimpinya tentang keluarga perlahan-lahan mulai dibangun. Membayangkan hidupnya akan berwarna dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol dan tangis anaknya._

 _Sederhana. Sesederhana ia memaafkan lelaki itu meski tanpa ada kata 'maaf'. Sesederhana ia ikhlas menerima meski tanpa kata 'ikhlas'._

 _Waktu baginya tidak lagi penting. Baekhyun hanya tahu jika perasaannya sedang berada pada tingkat terbaik._

 _Dalam dimensi khayalnya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan pelukan hangat Chanyeol bersama dengan ucapan terima kasih yang begitu tulus. Membuainya sampai ke dasar rasa, ia menyerah untuk keteguhannya._

 _Ia ingin bangun dan menyambar tubuh tegap lelakinya. Memulai semua dari awal tapi tubuhnya tidak mengizinkan. Jiwanya berkelana kemana-mana sedang raganya berdiam dengan luka basah sisa bedah._

 _Entah hari itu terasa begitu panjang dan menyakitkan. Harapan tinggal harapan ketika ia dipaksa terbangun oleh sebuah cengkraman pada rambut. Matanya buram, kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Bagian bawah perutnya mungkin sudah sobek. Dan kesadarannya benar-benar dipaksa ada ketika sebuah tangis bayi mengisi ruangan._

" _Si bodoh itu benar-benar!" Baekhyun mengerjap pelan. Cengkraman pada rambutnya sudah dilepas. Tapi tubuhnya diikat dalam posisi duduk. Salah satu bagian tali menekan bagian perut bawahnya. Hingga darah tercetak pada piyama rumah sakit yang masih dikenakan._

 _Setelah sadar situasi, ternyata ia diculik. Oleh Park Seunghyun. Sialan._

" _Aku sudah curiga sejak awal jika keturunan Byun masih ada yang hidup. Dan si pembangkang itu pintar juga! Bukankah kita pernah berjumpa di rumah singgah Sandara!?" Baekhyun hanya menatap nyalang. Ia sekarang sadar. Mimpinya untuk sebuah keluarga sudah pupus dan terkubur._

" _Berikan bayiku" jawaban yang bertolak belakang dari pertanyaan yang diajukan._

" _Mudah. Pergi dari anakku sekarang juga!" Baekhyun memberi senyum sinis._

" _Hanya itu!? Baiklah"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan hingga anakku bisa menjadi gila!? Apa kau sengaja merayunya!? Atau menjebaknya dan menjadikan anakmu sebagai alat" pemuda yang baru saja melahirkan itu kembali tertawa sumbang. Menertawai pikiran picik seorang Seunghyun yang cenderung bodoh._

" _Merayu anda bilang? Anak anda yang tergila-gila denganku. Dia rela menjadi bodoh hanya karena aku. Dia, Park Chanyeol mungkin rela meninggalkanmu hanya demi aku. Dia pernah mencoba kan? Tapi akhirnya kembali pulang, karena aku mencoba membunuhnya" Seunghyun menarik pistolnya untuk diarahkan ke atas. Suara tembak menggelegar membuat bayi yang hanya diletakkan di meja itu menangis semakin kencang._

" _Kau menantang juga, aku tahu sekarang alasan apa yang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini"_

" _Cucu mu menangis tuan"_

" _Dia bukan cucuku, brengsek!" Baekhyun tertawa lagi, secara sengaja untuk membuat Seunghyun emosi._

" _Tapi dia benih anakmu. Terima atau tidak, itu nyatanya"_

" _Pergi dari ku dan Chanyeol. Sejauh mungkin. Bawa anak haram itu bersama mu. Jangan tinggalkan jejak dan buat seolah-olah kau memang membenci Chanyeol" Baekhyun tidak gentar sedikitpun._

" _Aku tahu sekarang bagaimana rasanya saat anda dihina tuan Lee. Tapi anda juga akan merasakan bagaimana jika aku menjadi seperti Seunghyun suatu hari nanti"_

 _Baekhyun memang ahli memancing murka dua orang Park. Bedanya, semakin ia memancing Park Chanyeol maka membuat Chanyeol semakin cinta. Tapi untuk Park Seunghyun, semakin ia memancing, semakin ia tidak akan selamat._

" _Menjadi seorang Seunghyun tidak pernah mudah, Byun!"_

" _Jika anda yang seperti ini saja bisa. Kenapa aku tidak?"_

" _Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Berdecih kecil mengabaikan darah serta rasa nyeri pada perut. Melirik sesekali ke arah anaknya yang sudah diam dengan sendirinya._

" _Baik, aku akan pergi asal lepaskan ikatanku. Cucumu butuh aku"_

" _Berhenti menyebut anak haram itu sebagai cucuku!"_

" _Cucumu bukan anak haram! Chanyeol meniduriku karena dia mencintaiku, dalam keadaan sadar!"_

 _Anak buah Seunghyun membuka satu per satu ikatan yang melilit tubuh Baekhyun. Ketika tali itu menggesek bekas jahitannya, Baekhyun mendesis lirih._

" _Anakku bukan alat, tapi jika anda meminta seperti itu. Aku akan menuruti"_

 _Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Rasanya baru beberapa saat lalu Baekhyun bisa merasakan hangatnya perhatian Sandara dan Chanyeol. Kini ia sudah merasakan dinginnya perlakuan Seunghyun yang tega menculiknya. Melukai dirinya, juga anaknya._

 _Baekhyun resmi meneteskan air mata atas rasa bersalahnya pada sang putra. Astaga ia sampai tidak habis pikir kenapa hidupnya jadi seperti ini. Luka operasi bahkan belum kering, sudah ditambah luka baru. Semua kontribusi lukanya berasa dari kedua anggota Park._

" _Maafkan papa" Baekhyun menempelkan pipinya pada pipi sang putra. Memberi kehangatan karena sungguh saat ini ia tidak tahu harus kemana._

" _Baekhyun!" tanpa alas kaki, penampilan yang mengerikan. Sampai lukanya sudah tidak dipedulikan._

" _K-Kai" Kai memeluk Baekhyun di tengah gerimis kota Seoul._

" _A-aku.."_

" _Jangan katakan apapun karena aku sudah tahu"_

 _Jika kemarin Baekhyun tidak percaya atas kepedulian Kai. Kali ini Baekhyun ingin mengakui jika Kai memang satu-satunya orang yang paling memperdulikannya._

 _Kai mengulurkan tangannya dengan alasan ingin melindungi seseorang yang disayangi kakaknya._

 _Baekhyun menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri, tanpa Chanyeol. Merawat bayinya dengan segala keterbatasannya sebagai manusia._

" _Namanya Park Sehun, bagaimana?" Kai memang yang paling antusias. Entah sejak kapan, Baekhyun pun merasa Kai seperti saudara lelaki yang tidak pernah ia miliki._

" _Byun Sehun, dia anakku"_

" _Tapi itu bibit Chanyeol" Baekhyun melempar Kai dengan serbet yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan piring. Lantas lelaki itu terkekeh dengan Sehun dalam gendongannya._

" _Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Entah"_

 _Percakapan demi percakapan mengalir. Awalnya tidak ada sama sekali arah untuk Baekhyun membalas perlakuan Seunghyun. Ia ingin menutup semua._

 _Kai dengan baik hati memberikan modal untuk membuka usaha. Ia yang sempat merasakan pendidikan arsitek, memilih membuka usaha konstruksi. Awalnya menangani desain ruko kecil milik perorangan. Atas keterampilan serta dukungan Kai, Baekhyun berhasil menyabet proyek gedung pencakar langit yang kini digunakan sebagai gedung salah satu perusahaan asuransi ternama di Korea._

 _Hingga satu hari dimana Kai datang dengan perasaan tak karuan membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. Sehun sedang sangat rewel karena sakit saat itu. Pikirannya bertambah kalut kala Kai membuat penuturan tentang "Orang tua ku selama ini ternyata dibunuh oleh paman Seunghyun. Kecelakaan adalah skenario yang dibuatnya" Baekhyun kagum. Kai bisa bercerita dengan tegar, meskipun sudah mengetahui bahwa kenyataan telah menghianatinya telak._

" _Orang tua ku adalah rekan Seunghyun di pemerintahan. Tapi sama seperti orang tua mu yang lurus. Seunghyun tidak suka seseorang menghalangi misinya"_

" _Kai…." Kai tertawa-tawa. Membuat Baekhyun takut hingga mengeratkan gendongannya pada Sehun yang masih berusia 6 bulan._

" _Aku berada sedekat itu dengan pembunuh orang tuaku selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, Baek!"_

 _Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meremas ujung baju anaknya. Emosi yang sama. Perasaan yang sama. Dan seolah ikut menjadi sakit karena mereka senasib._

 _Disitulah awal Blackzone tercetus. Kai mengajari Baekhyun menjadi pebisnis gelap sekaligus pebisnis lurus dengan profesionalitas tinggi._

 _Dengan catatan besar, Baekhyun tidak boleh menyentuh Chanyeol sedikitpun. Musuh mereka di sini adalah Seunghyun. Juga Baekhyun tidak boleh melibatkan Sehun. Karena Kai akan murka jika keponakan tersayangnya itu dibentuk menjadi kotor seperti mereka._

 _Alibi Baekhyun memberangkatkan Sehun ke Ekuador dulu untuk pembentukan karakter kuat saja. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Kai juga tidak curiga._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu Baekhyun menjadi pengingkar. Semakin Sehun tumbuh dewasa, luka lamanya semakin terbuka jelas. Seunghyun masih berada di urutan pertama dengan seseorang yang ingin dihancurkan. Tapi entah, tiba-tiba ia juga ingin memasukkan Chanyeol di dalam urutannya. Bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu untuk menertawai kelemahannya._

 **{CB}**

Tiga dari manusia di dalam sana sibuk berkelana dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Yang paling muda sudah hancur berkeping dan memungut sisa perasaannya secara terbata.

Untuk sekali ini dia menyesal menjadi anak baik. Selalu memikirkan perasaan ayahnya hingga menekan rasa ingin tahunya sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia bukan anak kurang ajar yang akan melewati batas sampai ayahnya mempersilahkan untuk masuk.

"Kalian!" Sehun berteriak frustasi. Seluruh benda yang tergeletak di atas meja kerja ayahnya diseret dengan brutal. Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan mata dan menangis diam-diam. Sementara Kai, berusaha memeluk Sehun untuk menenangkan.

"Jadi aku hampir membunuh ayahku sendiri tadi!? Pa, aku ingin mengataimu dengan banyak ucapan kasar!" sialnya Sehun tidak bisa.

"Dan _uncle!_ Bukankah kau berjanji tidak pernah merahasiakan apapun dariku!? Ini apa!?"

Sehun berlalu pergi untuk menenangkan diri. Mobilnya dipacu dengan ganas membelah jalanan. Air matanya sudah tidak dipedulikan. Jawaban atas seluruh pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya terjawab sudah. Tentang asal-usulnya. Tentang kehidupannya.

Ketika ayah- yang benar-benar ayahnya sudah berada di depan mata tanpa ia sadari. Hampir dibunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Sehun memukul kemudi dengan kencang. Menjatuhkan keningnya disana. Membiarkan dirinya hancur tanpa basa-basi. Meraung-raung karena luka dan penyesalannya.

"Menangislah" Sehun menoleh ketika suara itu tiba-tiba ada di tengah isakannya. Melirik kursi penumpang sebelah yang sudah terisi oleh Kim Kai.

"Pergi!" perintah Sehun mutlak. Kai bergeming. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengunci sentral seluruh pintu mobil dan menarik kunci agar Sehun tidak bisa kemana-mana. Mengemudi dengan kacau seperti ini hanya akan mencelakai.

"Biasanya kau selalu butuh _uncle_?"

"Kubilang pergi! Kau bukan _uncle_ ku lagi!" Sehun hanya bingung sekarang. Dia sedang tidak menginginkan siapapun meskipun itu adalah pamannya. Tempatnya bergantung untuk banyak hal sedari ia kecil hingga dewasa seperti saat ini.

"Ayahmu menganggapku adik" Kai menarik Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Seperti biasa ketika anak itu mengadu karena dijahili teman, atau dimarahi oleh sang papa.

"Kenapa papa tega?" Kai mengedikkan bahu. Enggan menjawab dan membiarkan dua manusia berkepala batu nanti yang menjelaskan.

"Maukah membantu _uncle?"_

Sadar atau tidak semua mengalir sebagai jalan hidup yang harus dilalui. Semua terasa impas ketika satu sama lain saling menyakiti. Jika tidak ada yang mau berhenti, tidak ada juga yang akan menghentikan.

Rasa yang samar kini semakin jelas. Tidak ada benci disana, hanya perasaan yang terus menyangkal sebuah kebenaran.

"Apa papa cinta ayah?" Kai menangkup wajah Sehun. Menghapus air mata pemuda itu yang masih tersisa sedikit isakan.

"Keduanya masih saling mencintai ku rasa. Papa mu keras kepala, dan ayahmu terlalu naif"

"Maafkan kakekku, _uncle._ Karena dia kau jadi sebatang kara"

Ya, itu memang benar. Dan Kai baru sadar bagaimana perasaan marahnya sudah menjadi biasa saja. Ketika melihat Seunghyun, ia seperti melihat ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak benar-benar sendiri selama ini. Kakek mu memperlakukanku dengan baik. Tidak pernah membedakan antara aku ataupun Chanyeol. Aku juga punya kalian. Maaf telah mengubah papamu menjadi seperti sekarang karena rasa benci ku yang tergolong sementara" Sehun menggeleng. Giliran dia yang menghapus air mata pamannya. Memberi pelukan terbaik yang pernah ia miliki " _Uncle Selamanya_ akan memiliki kita"

"Ya ampun rasanya aku sudah sangat tua. Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa"

 **{CB}**

Sepeninggal Sehun dan Kai. Baekhyun hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk merenung. Ia salah besar dengan seluruh persepsi dan hipotesisnya tentang, bahwa Chanyeol sengaja untuk tidak mencarinya. Melainkan Chanyeol yang mengira dirinya telah pergi. Seunghyun memang hebat dalam menyusun skenario dan membuat seolah-olah Baekhyun yang meninggalkan anaknya. Seperti betapa hebat Seunghyun membuat skenario tentang kecelakaan orang tua Kai.

Chanyeol masih mencintainya, dan selalu merindukan mereka. Kata Kai seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun sendiri? Setelah semua yang terjadi masih adakah cintanya yang terasa samar itu? Atau malah sudah tertutup sama sekali. Entahlah. Baekhyun tidak mau mencoba menelaah lebih dalam karena sudah tidak penting. Sehun pasti sudah terlanjur membencinya. Menganggapnya sebagai iblis berkedok malaikat. Padahal tidak seperti itu. Mendengar Lynford kalah, dan tumbang tidak membuat perasaannya menjadi menang dan bahagia. Malah menjadi semakin remuk.

Suara pintu diketuk dengan brutal oleh salah satu anak buahnya. Dengan malas Baekhyun mempersilahkan masuk. Pikirannya sedang berantakan, tidak mau mengurusi pekerjaan dalam jenis apapun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Tuan muda…" pria kekar yang sudah bekerja cukup lama sebagai kepala pengawal itu menggigit bibirnya takut. Baekhyun menjadi waspada, mengingat Sehun pergi dalam keadaan tidak baik tadi. Perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu-ya ibu karena ia yang telah melahirkan Sehun-menjadi ikut kacau.

"Kenapa anakku!?" bentaknya secara reflek.

"Tuan muda, kecelakaan"

"Sehun.." anak buahnya segera berlari untuk menangkap tuan besarnya yang lemah. Baekhyun hampir jatuh ke lantai jika tubuh mungilnya tidak segera ditangkap.

Harusnya Baekhyun berkaca pada kasus Chanyeol, ayah kandung dari anaknya. Bahwa perbuatan orang tua akan berimbas dan menjadikan anak sebagai korban. Chanyeol adalah korban keegoisan Seunghyun. Lelaki itu hancur dan menjadi seorang tak berperasaan. Dan kini Baekhyun mengulang hal yang sama pada anaknya. Menjadikan Sehun korban atas keegoisannya.

Dia memang berhasil membuktikan pada Seunghyun, ia bisa menjadi Seunghyun dalam posisi lebih kuat. Tapi ia lupa memikirkan kehancuran anaknya yang bisa terjadi kapan saja.

"Atas nama Byun Sehun" Baekhyun mengetuk meja informasi rumah sakit. Masih mengenakan baju rumah dan sandal rumah. Lupa membawa dompet atau ponsel. Bahkan supir menjadi sasaran makiannya ketika mobil dirasa menjadi lambat padahal memang sedang macet.

"Ruang VIP 4" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Anaknya baru saja masuk rumah sakit, kenapa sudah dipindah ke ruang rawat tanpa persetujuan keluarga?

Tanpa mau banyak berpikir, Baekhyun berlari menuju _lift_ dan menekan tombol 4 dimana ruang rawat anaknya berada.

Mengurutkan pintu ruangan di sisi kanan sebagai deretan nomor genap. Dadanya berdetak tidak karuan. Seharian ini ia merasakan hancur karena banyak hal. Dan kabar tumbangnya Chanyeol menjadi salah satu pengisi kehancuran itu.

Pertama yang dilihat adalah kaki seseorang yang tergantung karena patah. Bagian badan atas tertutup tirai. Secara tidak sadar, Baekhyun meremas dadanya dengan air mata tumpah ruah.

 _Klik._

Baekhyun menoleh ketika pintu yang tadi dibuka terkunci dari luar. Merasa itu tidak lagi penting. Baekhyun lebih memilih menyibak tirai. Rahangnya terjatuh ketika dia sadar sesuatu, Sehun dan Kai sedang mempermainkannya.

"Hai-"

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

.

.

Let me show the exit (tunjuk pintu keluar bagian kanan) hehe. Ini ditujukan untuk pembaca yang memilih menyerah di chap sebelumnya karena merasa ff ini tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. Ngga masalah, karena saya tidak akan mengubah alur untuk memenuhi ekspektasi beberapa org. Sebab ff ini dibentuk dan dibuat sesuai komposisi yg sdh ditentukan. Saya tidak sempurna, saya bkn penulis profesional. Saya punya standar atas kemampuan saya sendiri:)

 **Tentunya tanpa mengurangi rasa syukur dan terima kasih untuk yg masih setia *deep bow***

Maaf untuk karya saya yg tdk sempurna ini, mari tuntaskan dgn baik. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yg masih bertahan sama cerita abal-abal saya :)

Regards,

Meti


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Kotak yang lama tertutup tidak berani dibuka. Perkiraan, itu adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tapi tebakannya salah besar, itu hanya berisi udara. Berisi nafas rindu, yang dulu dihembuskan dan ditutup rapat sejak langkah pertama memilih meninggalkan.**

* * *

Sehun dan Kai terkikik di luar ruang rawat VIP setelah mengunci pintu. Bantuan yang diminta Kai pada Sehun itu sebenarnya untuk bekerja sama mempersatukan si keras kepala dan si naif.

Jika tidak bisa bersatu, biarlah satu sama lain mengucap maaf dan menerima ini semua. Menyelesaikan supaya tidak berlarut-larut.

"Ayahku ternyata tampan ya?" Sehun tersenyum penuh haru. Akhirnya ayah dan papanya bisa berada dalam satu ruangan setelah 24 tahun.

"Kau harus menyapanya nanti. Dia orang yang hangat. Dikesan pertama memang menyeramkan"

"Tapi ayah pasti benci aku, _uncle"_ Kai tertawa. Mengusak rambut Sehun dengan gemas.

"Tidak akan. Sekalipun kau meminta nyawanya, dia pasti akan memberikan dengan senang hati" Sehun mengangguk. Jika masalah ayah dan papanya selesai. Ia juga meminta pada Kai untuk diantar bertemu dengan Seunghyun.

"Kakekmu tidak sesederhana itu" Sehun tersenyum penuh arti "Aku tahu. Tapi kakek pasti memiliki sisi hangat yang tersembunyi. Aku yakin, kakek akan membuka hatinya padaku"

"Seperti aku?" Kai bertanya spontan.

"Eh?"

"Lupakan" Kai berlalu terlebih dahulu dengan senyum penuh arti. Memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, sebelum itu Kai menyempatkan untuk memasang kaca mata.

" _Uncleeee"_ Sehun berlari menyusul pamannya dengan susah payah. Memperhatikan dengan kesal para suster yang terus menatap pamannya seolah-olah orang itu adalah artis.

"Bergerak cepat, kita masih punya satu misi lagi. Yang satu ini akan sedikit sulit"

"Bisakah _uncle_ berjalan biasa saja? _Sok_ tampan!" Kai berhenti, membuka kaca matanya. Menuntut maksud perkataan Sehun barusan. "Lihat, suster di sana, pasien di sana, dan ibu-ibu di ujung sana. Mereka memperhatikanmu padahal yang muda di sini itu aku" Kai tertawa, melanjutkan berjalan. Langkahnya dibuat semakin dramatis dan sedikit sensual.

"Aku memang tampan, Sehun. Boleh tua, tapi dibanding dirimu, pesona ku luar biasa kan?" senyum miring Kai membuat keponakannya marah-marah tidak jelas. "Dasar narsis! Sini biar ku gandeng, agar orang-orang itu tahu bahwa _uncle_ sudah tua" Sehun menarik tangan kiri Kai dari dalam saku celana. Menggandengnya dengan posesif.

"Aku ini _gay_ , pandangan orang-orang di sana. Tidak ada apa-apanya untuk ku. Paham anak kecil?" Sehun terseret ke depan karena tarikan Kai yang tidak main-main. Untung saja dia tidak sampai terjatuh di lantai rumah sakit.

"Jadi itu alasan _uncle_ masih sendiri sampai sekarang?" Kai hanya mengangkat bahu "Belum ada yang bisa membuat hatiku bergetar"

"Coba pikirkan satu orang yang _uncle_ sayang?"

"Kau–" Kai menjawil hidung mancung keponakannya, kemudian berlalu dan mulai sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya yang berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

Kaki yang tergantung satu di atas ranjang. Perban mengelilingi kepala, dan bagian atas tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan baju karena tulang rusuk yang retak.

Itu yang pertama dilihat Baekhyun. Ia meringis.

Sadar telah dipermainkan oleh Sehun dan Kai. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain. Melihat Chanyeol seperti ini, sudut hatinya ikut meratap sedih. Tapi melihat Chanyeol juga, luka lama dan trauma itu kembali terputar.

"Hai-" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kikuk, saat kehadirannya ditangkap oleh mata Chanyeol yang tadi sedang sibuk memandangi jendela.

Sapaan Chanyeol tidak kunjung dijawab. Saat ini, Baekhyun ingin berharap agar Chanyeol hilang ingatan sehingga ia tidak perlu pusing mencari muka.

"A-aku… Datang" Chanyeol masih bergeming. Memindai seseorang di depannya yang begitu familiar. Masih menawan seperti biasa. Tidak pernah menua.

"Chanyeol?" air mata Chanyeol mengalir ke samping ketika namanya disuarakan dengan lembut seperti 24 tahun lalu.

Melihat hal itu, dada Baekhyun membuncah. Perasaannya penuh oleh berbagai campuran rasa yang tak terdefinisikan.

Ia ingin berlari dan menyambar tubuh lelakinya. Ya, itu lelakinya, Lynford Park, Park Chanyeol.

Rindu, satu jawaban itu yang dicari sedari dulu. Baekhyun terlalu bodoh menggambarkan perasaannya. Sampai mencari banyak cara agar tetap terhubung dengan lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol ingin bangkit. Tapi kondisinya sedang tidak memungkinkan. Semoga Baekhyun mengerti dengan maksudnya.

"Maaf" tapi lelaki mungil itu hanya berdiri ditempat dan menggumamkan kata yang tidak ingin Chanyeol dengar.

"Jangan meminta maaf!"

"Maafkan aku" racau Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak Baekhyun"

"Park Chanyeol maafkan aku karena mencintaimu" Chanyeol tertegun. Kepalanya jadi pusing. Begini, dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan paling buruk karena ulah seseorang di depannya. Dia pikir Baekhyun datang untuk mencoba membunuhnya lagi. Tapi apa itu tadi? Cinta?

"Berhenti bercanda. Kita tidak dalam situasi saling mencintai, Baek. Jika itu kau lakukan untuk memancing kelemahanku. Kau salah!"

"Aku rindu" Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti. Melihat Chanyeol rasanya ia ingin menyerah. Atas seluruh rasa yang selama ini coba dikubur sangat dalam.

"Kemari" Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Baekhyun kemari, aku tidak bisa berjalan" Baekhyun tertawa tapi air matanya mengalir deras. Terlalu tua untuk merasa tersipu. Juga merasa sangat terlambat untuk jatuh cinta sekarang.

Keduanya menghirup udara dalam-dalam, serempak menghembuskan dengan berat. Seolah bebannya selama 24 tahun ini dibuang begitu saja ke tong sampah di ujung ruangan.

Chanyeol sedikit menggeser posisi tidurnya, demi Tuhan kakinya yang digantung itu membuat pergerakannya terasa sulit. Chanyeol ingin membuka ikatannya, tapi sadar itu akan membuat tulang kakinya menjadi berpencar.

Baekhyun melepas sandal. Berbaring hati-hati di ranjang sempit yang seharusnya diisi untuk satu orang saja. "Chanyeol, aku lega kau masih hidup"

"Hm, bagaimana? Puas tidak sudah membuat aku menunggu 24 tahun dan mencelakai ku seperti ini, tulang kiri ku berpindah ke sebelah kanan?" untungnya tangan Chanyeol yang sebelah kiri masih baik. Jadi ada akses baginya untuk memberi elusan pada puncak kepala yang lebih mungil.

"Belum, aku akan puas jika tulang kepalamu pindah ke pantat"

"Baekhyun!" peringat Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa renyah. Sesederhana itu. Kadang untuk sampai ke garis _finish_ perlu melewati beberapa lintasan dengan bermacam-macam rintangan. Membuat manusia bisa belajar, apa itu arti pengorbanan dan saling memaafkan.

Baekhyun tidak mau menunda lagi. Tidak mau melakukan hipotesis bodohnya yang menyesatkan. Yang dia tahu secara sederhana, ia mencintai Chanyeol sedari dulu. Ia merindukan Chanyeol sedari langkah pertamanya memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Chanyeol tidak ingin membalas ungkapan cintaku?" Baekhyun mendongak, menatap rahang Chanyeol yang masih sama tajamnya seperti dulu.

"Ehm.. aku masih marah" Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol yang sedikit buncit. _Abs_ yang dulu diagung-agungkan sudah lenyap karena kebiasaan olahraga yang cenderung malas. Ditambah Chanyeol lebih cinta pada _pizza_ , daripada makanan organik dengan rasa hambar.

"Dasar pendendam!"

"Kau juga"

"Kenapa tidak mencariku dan anakmu?" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Terakhir kali kau sempat berkata untuk minta dibebaskan. Aku rasa itulah saatnya. Jika kau bahagia tanpaku, aku bisa apa? Tapi Baek, tidak seharipun aku lewati tanpa merindukan kalian. Apa anak kita tampan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol juga termakan hipotesis bodohnya. Jika urusan penelitian, hipotesis memang sangat diperlukan. Tapi untuk urusan perasaan, mereka salah besar, jujur adalah jawaban terbaik.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku kelaparan, kedinginan, ketakutan di jalanan. Apa pernah berfikir seperti itu?"

"Pernah. Setiap hari. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini, aku yakin kalian hidup dengan baik"

Setelahnya mereka hanya diam. Seperti sepasang anak muda yang sibuk menikmati detak jantung masing-masing. Larut bersama hangatnya asa yang kembali. Asa tentang sebuah keluarga, tentang keutuhan.

"Ayo pulang, Baek"

Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak memberi cubitan pada Chanyeol. Meskipun akhirnya akan menyesal karena Chanyeol menjadi kesakitan.

Obrolan mereka hanya seputar Sehun serta pertumbuhannya. Bagaimana Sehun tumbuh menjadi anak menawan yang baik hati. Mau menuruti apapun perintah orang tua, asal Baekhyun bahagia.

Sehun yang suka susu dan keju hingga membuat buku harian khusus untuk menjabarkan seberapa cinta dia pada hasil perahan sapi itu.

Sehun sudah bisa berjalan pada umur 10 bulan, dan berbicara lancar saat usianya hampir 18 bulan.

Hobi anak itu membaca dan bermain _game._ Kadang juga bermain bola bersama teman-temannya di tengah hujan. Berakhir dengan bentakan Baekhyun yang khawatir karena anaknya tidak pernah bersahabat dengan air hujan. Sehun selalu mengeluh " _Papa, I love rain. But, they have never been friendly with me"_

Chanyeol tersenyum gemas membayangkan Sehun kecil yang berlarian bersama Kai karena mengejar kelinci. Bahkan Sehun menangis tersedu-sedu ketika kelinci itu mati karena keracunan susu yang diberikan. Setiap sore Sehun akan berjongkok di depan makam kelinci yang berada di ujung taman belakang rumah, sekedar mengirim doa agar kelincinya masuk surga.

Atau momen legendaris yang paling diingat Baekhyun ketika Sehun berumur 3 tahun. Awal masuk _playgroup_. Bicaranya lancar, tapi dengan aksen yang samar, cenderung cadel. Ia harus menyaksikan anaknya menangis di tengah lapangan sekolah karena tidak bisa mengucapkan kemauannya dengan baik, dan Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti apa yang diminta. Tidak tahunya, sang putra minta dibelikan _bubble ice_. Hanya Kai yang paham bahasa Sehun. Ketika tengah malam Sehun bangun dan merengek, Baekhyun yang tidak paham anaknya bicara apa. Saat itu juga Ia harus menghubungi Kai untuk meminta bantuan.

" _Thank you"_ Baekhyun mendongak ketika ucapan terima kasih ucapkan Chanyeol.

"Untuk?"

"Menjaga diri dan anak kita. Menjaga hati dan cintamu. Menjaga rasa bencimu. Karena tanpa rasa bencimu yang tersisa, mana bisa kita seperti ini"

"Sama-sama"

"Aku nanti akan berterima kasih pada _black_ juga. Sejujurnya aku iri karena si bedebah itu menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Sehun daripada aku"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Pelukan Chanyeol terasa lebih erat ketika ia menceritakan drama penculikan yang dilakukan Seunghyun. Emosi Chanyeol nampak jelas dari rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Jahitanku sempat rusak karena hal itu. Aku terkena infeksi, hingga dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Itu masa paling buruk, dan aku sendirian. Tidak– ada Kai untung saja" Baekhyun masih merinding jika ingat jahitan bekas bedahnya yang rusak karena dipaksa terduduk juga terkena tekanan tali saat itu.

"Maaf ya"

"Tidak apa-apa, cepat sembuh tikus tanah ku" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol. Menciptakan suasana tenang untuk dirinya juga orang yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Mereka terus mempertahankan posisi seperti itu sampai mereka memilih menyerah pada kantuknya. Tidak perlu bermimpi lagi karena semua potongan mimpi mereka sudah disatukan dan menjadi nyata.

Kehadiran satu sama lain dinikmati sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Serakah tidak jika mereka meminta pada Tuhan untuk sebuah akhir bahagia tanpa celah?

 **-KH-**

Seunghyun menyipitkan mata. Memindai anak muda dengan celana sobek-sobek dan satu biji lolipop di sela mulut. Tidak sopan.

Mobilnya mogok, entah kenapa. Dan sekarang Seunghyun menyesal setelah menolak untuk diantar supir tadi.

"Mogok ya?" Seunghyun tanpa sadar membuang nafas jengah. Tidak ada sapaan formal, atau basa-sasi yang berkelas. Melainkan, langsung pada inti yang terkesan urakan.

"Iya" jawab Seunghyun malas. Mendadak anak buahnya tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi sama sekali.

"Mau dibantu tidak?" anak muda itu menawarkan dengan sedikit malas.

"Tidak usah!" bentak Seunghyun saat pemuda yang di depannya mulai memegang badan mobil.

"Uh, anda seram. Tapi tidak apa ku maafkan, sebab anda mirip dengan kakekku" Seunghyun membuang muka tidak peduli dengan sebutan kakek atau apalah. _Toh,_ dia juga sudah tua.

"Hati-hati kek. Lewat jam 10 malam biasanya ada gerombolan rampok. Tubuh korban akan dicincang-cincang dan dibuang ke laut. Populasi hiu sedang dalam tahap waspada. Mereka kebanyakan mati karena tidak ada asupan makanan" pemuda tidak sopan itu mematahkan gagang lolipopnya dengan dramatis. Membuat Seunghyun mundur waspada.

"Anda tahu, daging itu langsung diperebutkan oleh hiu-hiu disana" Seunghyun memegang kap mobil. Seluruh isi perut yang didapat dalam jamuan makan malam bersama direksi tadi seolah naik ke kerongkongan. Ia mual-mual membayangkan dagingnya diperebutkan oleh hiu. Bocah sialan memang.

"Kek, anda oke?" Seunghyun terus muntah. Pemuda di belakangnya hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Seunghyun. Menggigit bibir berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Seunghyun menerima uluran sapu tangan yang diberikan. Melirik jam tangan yang melingkar, sisa setengah jam menuju pukul 10. Seunghyun tidak ingin berakhir jadi makanan hiu. Ponselnya juga mati karena kehabisan daya, hari sial, dengan pemuda sialan.

"Meskipun kau sialan! Baiklah, aku butuh bantuanmu" yang lebih muda mengangguk.

"Kunci mobil anda dan tinggalkan disini. Besok pagi aku hubungi petugas derek. Kakek ikut aku pulang, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini" entah kenapa hati Seunghyun menghangat saat tangan tegapnya yang mulai berkeriput digandeng erat oleh bocah yang dikatai sialan. Telinganya mulai terbiasa mendengar sapaan 'kakek'.

Seunghyun pikir bocah di sampingnya yang tengah sibuk menyetir merupakan anak orang berada. Dilihat dari mobil, serta aksesoris yang dikenakan. Meskipun terkesan urakan, tapi Seunghyun akui mulai dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, semua yang digunakan bocah ini berasal dari _brand_ terkenal.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, kakek tua. Aku memang tampan, papa ku sering bilang begitu" Seunghyun gelagapan, segera mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Seharusnya dia tidak lupa jika bocah itu benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Rumahmu sepi, kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Byun Sehun–" Sehun membungkuk sopan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "–Papa ku sedang ada urusan di luar kota mungkin baru pulang beberapa hari ke depan. Aku tidak sendiri, ada beberapa pengawal kan di depan?–" Seunghyun mengangguk, membenarkan tentang keberadaan pengawal yang sibuk mondar-mandir. Mungkin Sehun memang anak seseorang yang cukup penting "–Untuk maid, mereka sudah tidur sepertinya" Sehun mengedikkan bahu. Membuang jaket yang digunakan keatas sofa ruang tamu.

Seunghyun masih terdiam, baru mengingat sesuatu. Byun katanya? Byun?

"Mamamu?" Sehun hanya tersenyum. Mendekati Seunghyun dan berbisik "Papa ku adalah mama ku"

Untungnya Baekhyun tidak suka memasang foto keluarga di daerah ruang tamu. Karena dia tidak ingin ranah pribadinya banyak dilihat oleh orang luar. Jadi Sehun masih ingin memberi tes seberapa jauh kakeknya lupa tentang Byun dan seluruh cerita kelam yang menyertai.

"J-jadi? Kau lahir dari seorang laki-laki?" Sehun mengangguk. Sementara Seunghyun berusaha tetap tenang. Marga Byun itu banyak. Dan laki-laki yang bisa hamil tidak hanya satu. Mungkin ini kebetulan.

"Anda ingin minum apa kek?"

"Tidak usah"

Sehun merebahkan tubuh di sofa yang paling panjang. Meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku karena hari panjang yang dilewati seharian ini.

"Kakek yang kau sebut mirip aku mana?" Sehun mengubah posisi tengkurap. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Seunghyun yang berada di sofa _single._

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya menebak mungkin kakek ku mirip anda. Karena anda memang sudah kakek-kakek" Sehun terkekeh, mendapat dengusan kesal dari yang lebih tua.

"Apa hidupmu tidak pernah serius?" kesal Seunghyun.

"Santai kek, hidup itu dinikmati. Terlalu serius tapi tidak bahagia juga buat apa?"

"Bocah ini!" Seunghyun sudah siap melempar Sehun dengan bantal sofa. Sampai pemuda itu meminta ampun "Oke, ampun–"

"–Aku tidak pernah bertemu kakek ku sama sekali. Satu-satunya pesan yang ku dapat dari papa. Bahwa kakek hanya mengatakan aku ini anak haram" suara Sehun menjadi lirih. Dada Seunghyun ikut bergetar. Tiba-tiba Seunghyun ingat dengan bayi yang dia geletakkan dengan kasar di atas meja 24 tahun lalu. Menyebutnya sebagai anak haram.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Itu tandanya kakek ku masih mengakui aku sebagai cucunya. Ya–Meskipun dengan cara yang sedikit kasar"

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun menyesal tidak membawa ponsel tadi. Ia beranjak pelan dari atas ranjang. Berhati-hati agar Chanyeol tidak terganggu oleh gerakannya.

Sudah pukul 11 malam, kurang lebih ia tertidur sekitar 3 jam. Setelah lelah bercerita dan sedikit nostalgia dengan Chanyeol. Pipinya merona, mengingat kecupan ringan Chanyeol yang dibubuhkan pada puncak kepalanya. Baekhyun bahkan memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. "Seperti anak muda saja" Baekhyun mengomel sendiri melihat kelakuannya yang mirip remaja.

Semua sudah selesai.

Meskipun rumit, tapi mereka berakhir secara sederhana. Saling memaafkan.

Sebenarnya yang membuat Baekhyun terjaga, karena ia khawatir dengan Sehun. Meskipun sadar dirinya bisa sampai kemari karena ulah sang anak. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun belum mendengar secara langsung dirinya dimaafkan atau tidak oleh Sehun.

"Baek" Baekhyun menoleh ketika suara serak Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Sedang apa?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Bersedekap dada karena hawa dingin yang menemaninya mengamati luar jendela.

"Kenapa bangun?" Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya. Ingin Baekhyun bogem saja, sungguh. Sangat kontras dengan usianya yang hampir masuk setengah abad.

"Karena sebelahku kosong, jadi aku merasa hampa"

"Heleh, dasar gembel!" tahunya Chanyeol malah tertawa semakin kencang meskipun akhirnya menjerit karena bagian kakinya menjadi nyeri.

"Serius– kau sedang memikirkan apa, Baek?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan Sehun. Aku lupa bawa ponsel"

"Ponselku juga rusak" Chanyeol menjawab dengan tak kalah menyesal. Ponselnya memang rusak karena insiden penyerangan tadi siang.

"Hubungi pakai telepon rumah sakit saja"

Setelah mengangguk, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah meja nakas rumah sakit. Menekan 12 digit angka yang sudah dihafal di luar kepala.

"Sehun?" sambungan terhubung. Anaknya menjawab dengan riang seperti biasa. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega karena Sehun sudah tidak marah.

" _Ya pa? Kenapa?"_

"Nak, kamu dimana? Sudah makan? Papa sepertinya tidak akan pulang malam ini" Sehun terdengar sedang tertawa. Memang didikan Kai sungguh sesat. Anaknya sudah berani mempermainkannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak akan marah, sebab ia juga salah.

" _Aku sudah makan, pa. Aku tahu, papa tidak perlu ijin. Aku di rumah bersama kakek"_ kening Baekhyun mengkerut hampir membuat alisnya menyatu. Kakek? Oh mungkin Kim Kai, Baekhyun merasa ia salah dengar.

"Yasudah, cepat tidur. Besok papa hubungi lagi. Jemput papa di rumah sakit"

" _Ehm. Love you pa"_

" _Love you too_ , nak"

Chanyeol tidak tahu seperti apa jawaban Sehun. Tapi bisa dipastikan itu adalah jawaban terbaik hingga membuat Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Hatinya berbunga melihat interaksi Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sangat manis. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Setidaknya Chanyeol bersyukur karena Baekhyun bisa mengimbangi perasaannya. Ia mampu memilah mana saat ia menjadi egois, dan kapan ia jadi peduli.

"Kalian dekat ya?" Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya akan hal itu. Ia masih ingin mendengar banyak cerita manis antara Baekhyun dan Sehun sebelum besok pagi ia bertemu dengan Sehun sendiri.

"Dekat sekali. Kami hanya memiliki satu sama lain jika kau lupa"

"Bolehkah aku berada di tengah kalian setelah ini?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum manis lalu berjalan ke arah ranjang untuk berbalik dan melanjutkan tidur.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu?"

Chanyeol menerawang langit-langit kamar ketika ditanya tentang ibunya. Sejujurnya salah satu yang membuatnya bertahan setelah kepergian Baekhyun dan bayinya saat itu hanya Sandara.

"Ibu baik, hanya sedikit sakit" sejak 5 tahun lalu Sandara divonis dokter gagal ginjal. Paling tidak seminggu 3 kali, Sandara wajib cuci darah untuk membantunya tetap bertahan hidup. Sama seperti Baekhyun dan Sehun yang saling menguatkan. Sandara dan Chanyeol pun melakukan hal itu.

Terima kasih untuk Baekhyun dan Sehun yang selama ini menjadi motivasi untuk Sandara. Karena keinginannya yang teramat besar untuk bisa bertemu mereka berdua. Sandara bahkan menghitung hari demi hari dan menunggu saat seperti ini.

Baekhyun menangis tentu saja. Mengingat tanpa seorang Sandara ia bukan apa-apa ketika melahirkan Sehun dulu.

"Ibu pasti senang ketika bertemu denganmu dan Sehun nanti. Tidak usah menangis Baek, ibu hanya ingin kalian"

Untuk Seunghyun, ayahnya itu tidak pernah berubah dari jiwa bengisnya kecuali pada Sandara. Mereka memutuskan kembali pada akhirnya setelah dengan sabar Sandara menghadapi penolakan. Demi Chanyeol. Dan demi cintanya yang masih tersisa sedikit.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menghadapi ayahmu dengan cara apa nanti"

"Tidak usah dihadapi karena aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengan ayah"

"Jangan Chanyeol, lihat ibu mu"

Emosi Chanyeol mengendur. 24 tahun berlalu dan mendapati fakta bahwa ayahnya dan Kai sekian lama menyembunyikan semua ini darinya. Ia merasa paling bodoh disini, meskipun akhirnya akan bersyukur karena mendapati Baekhyun dan Sehun masih baik-baik saja.

"Sejujurnya aku masih sakit hati, terlalu banyak rasa benci ku untuk ayahmu. Tapi Kai benar, semua percuma. Jika tidak ada yang ingin berhenti, maka tidak akan ada yang menghentikan"

 **{CB}**

Sehun menggeliat dari tidurnya karena cahaya yang menerobos masuk melalui celah tirai kamar. Ia terkejut karena sebelah ranjangnya sudah terisi oleh seseorang yang tengah menatapnya penuh selidik.

Sehun lupa jika sedang ada orang lain di dalam rumahnya.

Seunghyun.

Park Seunghyun.

Kakeknya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, bocah sialan?" Sehun segera bangkit untuk berdiri. Lelaki itu masih santai bersandar pada kepala ranjang sembari membaca buku harian milik Sehun.

"K-kakek?"  
Seolah memastikan nyawanya utuh. Sehun mengucek mata. Mencubit sedikit di permukaan pipinya sendiri. "Buku harian–"

"Weits.." Seunghyun dengan sigap mempertahankan buku itu ketika Sehun melompat di atas ranjang hendak merebut.

"Kek–" Sehun memelas. Itu buku pribadinya berisi banyak rahasia. Tentang kecintaannya pada susu dan keju. Tentang papa yang melarangnya bermain air hujan. Tentang pengalaman selama di Ekuador, sekolah tembak, dan kegiatan lain-lain. Juga rasa rindunya tentang sebuah keluarga. Dan yang paling memalukan adalah ceritanya tentang seekor kelinci kesayangan yang mati karena susu.

"Tidak ku sangka bocah urakan seperti mu punya sisi lembut juga" Seunghyun tersenyum miring. Lalu terkekeh membayangkan wajah Sehun yang menangis sembari menulis sebuah _quote_ , kira-kira begini–

- _I love rain. But, they have never been friendly with me-_

 _-Susu, kita harus minum susu setiap hari. Agar tulang kuat, otak cerdas, hati pun senang-_

 _-Kata papa, catur adalah permainan yang mempunyai banyak manfaat seperti membentuk_ _Intelectual Questions seseorang-_

Dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak mampu ditangkap oleh Seunghyun.

"Biar aku ralat, selain sialan kau bocah manis, Sehun"

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya. Melempar buku hariannya ke atas meja belajar.

"Ayo sarapan kek, petugas derek sudah mengantar mobilnya ke bengkel terdekat"

Seunghyun enggan beranjak. Tangannya yang ditarik oleh Sehun malah diamati dalam diam. Membuat pemuda 24 tahun itu bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal jika kau anak Byun Baekhyun?"

* * *

Hai, ku hadir lebih awal sebelum menghilang lagi dari peredaran :) sebentar kok, cuma mau piknik sama cari inspirasi. Wehehe. Enjoy ya di part ini, thank you untuk yg selalu apresiasi. Ku tak bisa berkata-kata :) love ya


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Sepertinya memang harus ada imbalan. Untuk mendapat keutuhan, harus menerima dengan lapang dada sebuah perpisahan lain.**

* * *

"Tuan Kai, anda masih ingat Pieter bandar _crystal meth_ di London?" Kai menggali ingatannya lebih dalam. Kemudian memorinya tentang London dulu melintas. Ia ingat siapa Pieter. Orang lokal London yang terkenal sebagai bandar gila.

"Kenapa dia?" Jongdae dan Ramon menunduk.

"Dia mengirim _email_ dan mengajak untuk bertemu" Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dulu, setelah ditolak oleh Seunghyun. Beberapa tahun setelahnya dia mendengar eksistensi Blackzone dan ikut menawarkan kerja sama. Belajar dari pengalaman, Kai menyarankan Baekhyun agar menolak saja.

Pieter sangat ambisius untuk merambah Korea.

"Abaikan saja orang gila itu" Kai kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Namun berhenti saat ekor matanya masih menangkap dua orang yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Apa ada hal lain?"

"Pieter sudah tahu jika Lynford dan Blackzone pernah berhubungan di masa lalu"

Satu yang mampu ditangkap oleh Kai. Pieter telah mengintai terhitung sejak Dorinta menolak untuk menerima asupan _crystal meth_ darinya.

"Apa itu ancaman?" Jongdae menggeleng.

"Saya takut jika sewaktu-waktu Pieter menghancurkan Lynford dan Blackzone melalui kelemahan keduanya"

Lalu otak Kai terhubung dengan wajah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Bayangan keponakan manisnya. Kelemahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Seunghyun memang terbangun lebih dulu sebelum menemukan buku harian milik Sehun. Kebiasaannya yang hanya tidur sebentar, kemudian terbangun dini hari juga berlaku saat Sehun memberinya tumpangan untuk menginap.

Memang Seunghyun sadar saat ini ia sangat lancang untuk ukuran seorang tamu. Berkeliling tanpa seizin tuan rumah. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin membuang rasa bosan, dan menunggu kantuknya kembali datang.

Seunghyun memasuki bagian tengah rumah mewah yang sebagian besar terdiri dari kaca itu. Ruang keluarga yang bersih dengan televisi besar dan set karaoke. Di dalam meja tv ada kabel _playstation_ yang menjulur keluar. Tiga sofa panjang berwarna pastel membentuk setengah lingkaran mengelilingi karpet bulu berwarna senada di lantai.

Ketika aroma ruangan elektrik menyemprot otomatis. Hidung Seunghyun dimanjakan oleh harum khas _dream island_ yang menyegarkan.

Tangannya membelai saklar lampu untuk melihat lebih jelas suasana nyaman di ruangan itu. Seolah sofa yang berada di tengah memanggil Seunghyun untuk rebahan disana.

Tapi, langkahnya berhenti di depan bingkai foto besar yang bergantung angkuh. Mengejek Seunghyun dengan potret dua orang di dalamnya.

Pemuda dengan senyum lebar yang masih mengenakan baju wisuda. Kemudian lelaki mungil dengan kemeja casual membawa sebuket bunga. Mereka tertawa menghadap kamera dan saling merangkul.

Seunghyun tidak ingin yakin.

Sampai foto kecil-kecil dipajang unik menandakan pertumbuhan Sehun. Disusun meningkat dengan keterangan usia.

Tanpa sadar Seunghyun tersenyum kecil. Ia mulai yakin ketika ada sebuah foto di depan laut. Sehun kecil diterbangkan ke atas, sementara sang papa tertawa riang mengabaikan rambutnya yang berkibar terkena sepoi angin pantai.

Sehun adalah anak Baekhyun.

Yang berarti cucunya. Yang dulu disebut sebagai anak haram. Kini tumbuh dengan layak.

Yang diam-diam ia rindukan dengan ribuan rasa sesal. Diam-diam juga Seunghyun selama ini mencari Baekhyun dan Sehun tanpa sepengetahuan Kai atau Chanyeol. Menangis bersama istrinya untuk mengorek kenangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ada. Kenangan yang sebagian hanya berisi derita.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal jika kau anak Byun Baekhyun?"

Sehun tergugu di tempat tanpa kata sama sekali.

Ia tidak memiliki ide darimana Seunghyun bisa tahu rencananya lebih awal. Ya, mobil yang mogok dan anak buah yang tidak bisa dihubungi adalah rencananya dengan Kai.

Sehun akan memberitahu kakeknya ketika di rumah sakit nanti. Mempertemukan dengan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol.

"A-ku…" tubuh tegap Sehun tahunya sudah berada dalam pelukan hangat sang kakek.

Seunghyun yang kejam.

Keji

Bengis

Luruh, hanya tersisa sosok renta yang rindu cucu laki-lakinya.

"Ayo pulang" Sehun masih terdiam. Tidak membalas pelukan Seunghyun atau sekedar menjawab. Entah harus marah, atau ikut menangis juga.

"Ayo pulang Sehun, antar aku ke papa mu. Aku ingin bersujud di kakinya sebagai ucapan maaf atas semua kesalahan yang sungguh fatal. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena telah membesarkanmu dengan baik" dengan perlahan Sehun membelai punggung sang kakek. Ikut melebur bersama rasa lega yang ia kira tidak akan pernah ada, dan tidak berani untuk sekedar membayangkan momen seperti ini.

"Sehun kira kakek akan mengatakan anak haram lagi"

"Maafkan kakek"

Sehun tersenyum, menuntun tangan berkeriput kakeknya untuk menuju meja makan. Tidak mau membahas apapun dan memilih menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Kai salah besar. Kemarin Kai bicara bahwa misi menaklukan Seunghyun itu sulit. Tidak. Selamanya ikatan darah akan terhubung jika dibangun dengan ketulusan. Dan Sehun sangat tulus untuk menerima Seunghyun kembali.

"Buku harian itu.." Sehun mendelik. Memberi isyarat agar kakeknya berhenti membahas hal memalukan seperti itu. Seunghyun terkekeh, lucu saja. Bagaimana cucunya yang ekspresif dan lembut di dalam, tapi urakan di luar. Ada satu halaman dimana Seunghyun membaca satu hal, cucunya sedang jatuh cinta diam-diam.

"Minum susu yang banyak, Sehun"

"Kakek, _stop it!_ "

Bukannya berhenti, Seunghyun malah terbahak hingga memegangi perut. Sehun tersenyum. Ia percaya bahwa akan ada saat dimana pintu hati Seunghyun yang dingin mampu didobrak olehnya.

"Aku senang melihat kakek tertawa. Suara kakek yang besar terdengar seperti dinosaurus"

"Apa kau bilang!?" giliran Sehun yang terpingkal. Para maid yang berjumlah 4 orang itu ikut menahan senyum. Kebiasaan mereka yang akan menemani tuannya makan. Hati mereka ikut menghangat melihat sang tuan muda tertawa lepas.

"Kakek seperti tirex"

"Bocah sialan ini!"

"Ah tidak, aku rasa kakek seperti brontosaurus?" mereka terus bermain-main di meja makan. Saling menimpali lelucon masing-masing. Membuat suasana pagi ini menjadi lebih ceria, ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua.

 **{CB}**

"Ibu" Sandara tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Ketika pria itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan ritual mandinya.

"Peluk ibu sini" Baekhyun berjalan lebar. Merengkuh tubuh satu-satunya wanita yang ia sayangi sekarang.

"Maafkan Baekhyun, bu" Sandara menggeleng. Membelai rambut Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang.

"Ibu pikir saat Kai menghubungi ibu untuk membawa baju ganti itu untuk Chanyeol. Ibu merindukanmu sayang" kening Baekhyun dikecup oleh Sandara.

"Aku agak trauma, terakhir kali kita berpisah di rumah sakit bu. Sekarang kita bertemu di rumah sakit juga" Sandara tertawa, tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada si manis yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini.

"Karena bertemu di _mall_ itu sudah biasa"

"Ibu harus rajin cuci darah ya? Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menemani. Ibu harus panjang umur"

"Ku pegang janjimu" Baekhyun mengangguk. Ikut senang melihat wajah ibu Chanyeol menjadi cerah.

Chanyeol kebetulan masih tidur. Jadi Baekhyun dan Sandara bebas bertukar kabar satu sama lain. Memberi gambaran visualisasi Sehun dengan segala ketampanannya. Karena Baekhyun tidak membawa ponsel jadi tidak bisa menunjukkan foto Sehun.

Sandara bisa membayangkan di kepalanya bagaimana Sehun itu. Perpaduan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memiliki fisik tidak main-main.

"Ibu jadi tidak sabar dipanggil nenek. Terima kasih sudah kembali, Baek"

Membahas tentang penyakit Sandara dan sedang mengusahakan untuk cangkok ginjal. Mencari ginjal yang cocok. Baekhyun berkali-kali meyakinkan Sandara agar tidak banyak berpikir dan melakukan pemeriksaan secara berkala.

Hampir satu jam mereka berbincang. Chanyeol yang hari ini ada jadwal kontrol untuk kakinya terpaksa dibangunkan oleh Baekhyun. Dengan sabar Baekhyun menyeka seluruh tubuh Chanyeol agar lebih segar karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mandi.

Sandara melihat itu semua dengan senyum bangga. Karena cinta tidak pernah benar-benar berkhianat kecuali untuk pengorbanan. Seperti Chanyeol yang rela berpisah untuk menebus kebebasan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang rela pergi untuk menebus kebahagiaan Chanyeol.

"Sehun mana?" Chanyeol bertanya disela kunyahannya. Suapan dari Baekhyun terasa lebih nikmat daripada makan sendiri seperti kemarin.

"Aku belum menghubungi lagi, dia pasti kesini tapi untuk pastinya aku tidak tahu"

Ini penuh kejutan, selang beberapa saat pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol terbuka. Sandara sampai berdiri karena tidak kuasa menahan perasaan rindunya pada sang cucu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka semua terdiam. Melainkan sosok Seunghyun yang entah darimana bisa datang bersama Sehun dan berlutut di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan pisau yang digunakan untuk mengupas apel. Perkiraannya, Seunghyun akan datang padanya seperti 24 tahun lalu dengan ratusan ancaman kematian. Bukan yang berlutut seperti ini. Merendahkan diri di depannya.

"T-tuan.. Jangan seperti ini" Baekhyun ikut berlutut di lantai, bermaksud untuk mengajak Seunghyun bangkit. Tapi badannya malah masuk ke dalam pelukan kakek dari anaknya.

"Ayah, panggil aku ayah"

Sehun tersenyum menyaksikan interaksi papa dan kakeknya, melirik dengan takut-takut ke arah ayahnya yang malah membalas dengan senyum hangat. Rasanya baru saja kemarin, dia memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan keterlaluan. Tapi lelaki itu malah membalasnya dengan senyum teduh penuh kasih sayang.

Keluarga bagi Sehun dulu hanya seputar papa dan _uncle_ Kim saja. Tidak pernah berani membayangkan sebuah keutuhan seperti saat ini. Hangat menjalar pada seluruh hatinya. Menyelimuti dengan sempurna hingga rasanya Sehun ingin sekali menangis. Dia bukan anak haram, orang tuanya menciptakan Sehun dengan seluruh cinta dan kasih yang mampu mereka berikan. Meskipun saat itu mereka berada dalam waktu dan posisi yang keliru.

"Nenek?" Sehun tersentak kala punggungnya dibelai dengan lembut oleh satu-satunya wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Neneknya.

" _Ehm_ " begini ternyata rasanya memiliki nenek. Sehun jadi ingat kata Tao teman kursus bahasa Inggrisnya beberapa tahun lalu. Pernah bercerita tentang neneknya yang suka membuatkan kue untuknya. Mungkin besok Sehun harus meminta hal yang sama, agar dia bisa merasakan perasaan bahagia seperti yang Tao rasakan.

 **{CB}**

 _Jangan tanggapi panggilan atau pesan dari orang asing - Uncle_

Sehun mengerutkan kening ketika membaca pesan yang cenderung abu-abu dari pamannya. Tapi Sehun mencoba tidak ambil pusing. Kadang pamannya memang random dalam waktu tertentu.

Seharusnya ia hari ini ada jadwal untuk cek proses pembangunan rumah sakit milik keluarga Park Chaeyoung. Tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak berniat untuk berangkat. Ia masih ingin lebih lama berada disini, bersama keluarganya. Meskipun dekat dengan Chaeyoung, Sehun hanya menganggap gadis itu sebatas teman saja. Dia tidak berencana untuk jatuh cinta dalam waktu dekat. Tuhan sudah berbaik hati memberi keluarga yang sempurna untuknya, ia hanya ingin membalas kebaikan Tuhan dengan menjaga apa yang sekarang dimiliki.

Sehun mendorong kursi roda ayahnya, sedangkan papanya berjalan di samping. Jadwal rawat hari ini difokuskan pada kaki karena itu bagian paling parah di antara luka lain.

Setelah mengantarkan Chanyeol masuk ke ruang _fisioterapi_ , Sehun dan Baekhyun mengambil duduk di depan ruang tersebut. Menunggu sampai pemeriksaan Chanyeol selesai.

"Pa…" Sehun memanggil Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan tablet pintarnya. Sehun memang membawakan semua keperluan Baekhyun yang tertinggal karena terburu-buru kemarin. Seperti beberapa baju, dompet, juga semua alat komunikasi yang dimiliki papanya.

"Hm?" Sehun memutar bola matanya ketika sang papa masih saja sibuk berselancar pada layar pipih dalam genggamannya.

"Papaaaaa" Sehun ini badannya saja yang besar. Di luar rumah terlihat badas kesana kemari membawa senjata tajam. Tapi jika dengan Baekhyun, manja tidak pernah terlupa.

"Apa?"

"Hauuuusss" Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lorong rumah sakit tempatnya duduk dan menunggu Chanyeol terlihat sepi. Pantas saja Sehun tidak sungkan merengek seperti balita.

"Apa papa harus berjalan ke kantin yang berjarak 2 kilo? Ayolah Sehun, ayahmu lebih membutuhkan papa. Kakimu masih sehat" Sehun sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan jarak. Tapi menurut informasi yang didengar, untuk sampai ke kantin rumah sakit ia harus melewati ruang jenazah yang sunyi.

Sehun tidak takut tembak, sungguh. Ia hanya takut hantu.

"Takuuuttt" Baekhyun membolakan mata kesal.

"Kau sudah besar"

"Paaa.." Sehun malah menciptakana suara rengekan yang membuat papanta semakin kesal.

"Apa benar kau tidak tertukar saat kakekmu menculik kita dulu? Mana ada anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun penakut karena kamar jenazah?"

"PAPA!" kini Sehun yang kesal karena Baekhyun mulai pada kebiasaan lamanya. Mengejek.

Chanyeol yang dari tadi sudah berada di atas kursi roda yang didorong oleh suster hanya menggeleng lelah menyaksikan perdebatan dua orang kesayangannya.

Perasaannya membuncah. Senyumnya tidak ingin disembunyikan. Ia ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa anaknya sudah berada di depan mata. Meski melewatkan puluhan tahun. Hari ini ia merasa seperti seorang ayah baru, setelah sekian lama menantikan kelahiran anaknya.

"Ayah?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa sudah selesai?" Sehun melupakan rasa hausnya untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. Suster yang semula memegang kursi roda beralih pergi karena sudah ada Sehun.

"Sudah, besok ayah boleh pulang. Sehun…" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya agar mendengar kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan sang ayah.

"Ya?"

"Tolong tuntun ayah saja, singkirkan kursi rodanya" Sehun mengangguk kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan ayahnya untuk disampirkan di pundak. Menuntun perlahan-lahan. Chanyeol sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik. Sehun lega.

"Ayah maafkan Sehunie.." Chanyeol mengusak kepala anaknya.

"Tidak usah dibahas. Ayah tahu ini bukan kemauanmu"

Sementara Sehun yang tertatih menuntun Chanyeol untuk berjalan. Baekhyun mendorong kursi roda kosong di belakang. Entah bagaimana hatinya bisa begitu damai hanya dengan melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun jalan bersama saling beriringan.

Harusnya semua bisa jadi lebih mudah jika sejak awal Baekhyun tidak naif dan keras kepala. Mereka sudah pasti berada di dalam rumah untuk membagi kebahagiaan, bukan di dalam rumah sakit seperti ini.

Melihat Sehun yang tertawa bahagia dengan lelucon Chanyeol seperti ini. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memeluk mereka dan mengatakan hidupnya sudah cukup sempurna. Baekhyun tidak ingin apa-apa lagi.

 **{CB}**

"Bukan begitu!" dengan disuapi neneknya seperti bayi besar. Sehun sibuk bermain _uno_ dengan kakeknya yang sudah kalah beberapa kali dan mulai frustasi.

"Kakek jangan curang! Sini keluarkan kartu yang disembunyikan" Seunghyun terpaksa mengangkat pantatnya yang banyak menyimpan kartu bernomor 8.

"Itu milikku, Sehunie"

"Bohong, pantas sejak tadi aku tidak melihat kartu nomor 8. Ternyata kakek simpan di bawah pantat" Sandara tertawa bahagia. Wanita itu tidak pernah melihat Seunghyun jadi sekonyol ini karena ingin terlihat hebat di depan cucunya.

"Ayo Sehun tinggal satu suap" Sehun membuka mulut untuk menerima suapan terakhir.

"Kau mau buah? Atau susu? Atau roti bakar?" tawar Sandara.

"Tidak nek. Nenek duduk saja disini. Aku sudah besar"

Seunghyun mengerutkan kening. Ternyata punya cucu bisa jadi sebahagia ini. Ia jadi punya teman baru untuk menyalurkan hobi juga waktunya yang sudah luang. Karena Chanyeol kini mengambil alih semua bisnisnya.

Sebagian bisnis kotor yang sempat dijalani perlahan-lahan diboikot total oleh Chanyeol dan Kai. Mereka hanya perlu menyisakan perusahaan raksasa yang sudah dapat ijin resmi dari negara.

Tapi semua itu butuh proses, belum lagi Chanyeol baru sembuh dari kecelakaannya. Kai yang entah sedang sibuk dengan _Blackzone_ dan akan melakukan hal yang sama. Pembersihan nama baik, juga penutupan bisnis kotor yang selama ini dijalani.

Sudah sejak lama, sejak kematian tuan Lee. Seunghyun jadi sadar untuk satu hal, bahwa yang dicari ketika hidup tidak melulu soal uang. Tapi kecukupan hati yang selalu terisi kebahagiaan.

Dari semuanya Seunghyun kini hanya butuh keluarganya. Ia sudah kenyang dengan pahitnya kehidupan. Dinginnya dunia luar yang tidak pernah ramah. Maka, Seunghyun kini hanya akan pulang untuk memeluk keluarga dan menyelimuti mereka agar tidak salah langkah sepertinya dulu.

"Sehun…"

"Ya kek?" Sehun memandang kakeknya.

"Daftar apa saja yang perlu kita lakukan bersama? Luangkan waktumu untuk kakek. Dan kita tebus semua yang terlewat" Sehun mengangguk antusias.

"Apa nenek boleh ikut?" sambung Sandara.

"Tentu saja"

Baekhyun sibuk mengurus Chanyeol. Dan Sehun tahu itu, maka ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan nenek atau kakeknya. Lusa kemarin Sehun juga membantu sang nenek membuat kue. Benar kata Tao, buatan nenek memang jadi luar biasa lezat.

Meski diam-diam ia merasa kesal karena Kai yang tidak pernah menghubunginya seperti biasa. Kai mungkin berpikir Sehun sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi karena kini Sehun sudah memiliki semua.

Tapi nyatanya, Sehun masih sering menunggu Kai bertanya ia sudah makan atau belum. Bertanya hari ini ia melakukan apa saja. Pesan terakhir yang dikirim hanya berisi random, dan itu menyebalkan.

"Kek, _uncle_ sedang sibuk apa?" Seunghyun mengedikkan bahu tidak yakin.

"Kakek juga tidak yakin. Yang pasti ia sering berdiam di ruang kerjanya di gedung Monte kata Jongdae. Terlihat sangat sibuk"

Sehun menekuk bibir. Sudah diduga bahwa Kai pasti sangat sibuk dengan kabar penutupan sebagian besar bisnis kotor kedua orang tuanya. Belum lagi beberapa bisnis resmi lain yang juga membutuhkan perhatian. Rasanya Sehun ingin meminta satu jabatan penting pada papanya. Mungkin bisa meringankan beban sang paman.

"Antarkan aku ke gedung Monte kek"

"Tapi kakek mandi dulu" Sehun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Gedung Monte adalah salah satu gedung milik Seunghyun. Yang disewakan untuk perkantoran mulai dari lantai 2 sampai lantai 13. Sedangkan sisanya digunakan sendiri. Kai dan Chanyeol menggunakan hampir satu lantai untuk mereka berdua dan Seunghyun tidak masalah.

 **{CB}**

Meja yang berantakan berisi banyak kertas entah kertas apa saja. Chanyeol hampir ingin marah melihat kekacauan ruangan adiknya itu.

"Kau tidak pulang berapa hari?" tanya Chanyeol setelah membuka pintu ruangan Kai.

"Entah aku tidak tahu. Aku harus segera membereskan semua"

"Iya, tapi jaga kesehatanmu brengsek! Kau sangat kacau" Kai membuka kacamatanya. Melirik arloji dan baru sadar dia sudah di dalam ruangan ini selama lima hari.

"Hyung, kau sudah sehat?" Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya.

"Kau pikir ini arwahku?" lalu Kai tertawa.

Yang lebih muda berjalan terhuyung menuju sofa. Langsung berbaring dan menutup matanya dengan satu lengan.

"Pantas aku sangat lelah"

Chanyeol melempar satu botol kecil berisi kapsul vitamin.

"Minum itu. Aku dengar dari Jongdae makanmu tidak teratur meski mereka rutin mengantar makanan tiga kali sehari"

Entah Kai yang terlalu semangat menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Atau memang pekerjaannya yang terlampau banyak. Tapi ia ingin segera menyelesaikannya sebelum berangkat ke London untuk menutup Dorinta, dan menetap disana.

Sehari tiga kali anak buahnya secara bergantian mengirim makan dan macam-macam kue agar asupannya terjaga. Tapi semua makanan itu hanya berakhir sia-sia. Sebab Kai hanya memakan sesuap kadang tidak sama sekali.

"Sebelum ke London, aku harus menyelesaikan semua urusan disini"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat. Mengambil posisi duduk di samping kaki Kai yang menjulur. Kemudian memberi pijatan agar adiknya itu merasa lebih baik.

"Kau bekerja sangat keras. Pikirkan dirimu juga"

"Aku baik, hyung"

Sebenarnya, di atas itu semua. Kai hanya berusaha lari dari kenyataan yang paling tidak mungkin dan mustahil. Ia ingin menghindar sejauh mungkin dari Sehun. Sebab berada di dekat anak itu, tidak akan baik untuk kesehatan hatinya. Kai sudah menerima banyak kebaikan dari keluarga Park dan tidak mungkin jadi penghianat.

Rencananya, Kai akan menetap seterusnya di London setelah urusan selesai dan diserahterimakan pada Jongdae, penggantinya.

"Hyung…" panggil Kai.

"Hm?" sahut Chanyeol yang masih setia memijat telapak kaki adiknya.

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Bolehkah setelah ini aku menetap di London sampai batas waktu yang tidak bisa ku tentukan?" Chanyeol menatap Kai tajam.

"Apa maksudnya tugasmu telah selesai? Kau ini adikku, tidak ada tugas yang harus kau selesaikan karena ini milik kita bersama" Kai mengambil posisi duduk.

"Karena aku adikmu, aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan" Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun!" Kai tidak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Akan terdengar aneh dan menjijikkan jika Chanyeol tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa kau pikir setelah kembalinya Sehun dan Baekhyun. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi? Kau salah! Aku masih membutuhkanmu, selalu, selamanya! Jangan bantah kakakmu jika kau masih menganggapku kakak" Kai mengusap wajah lelahnya dengan sabar.

"Hyung… Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun. Sekali ini aku ingin menjalani hidupku dengan baik. Aku tidak akan memutus hubungan kita"

"Bagaimana jika ayah tidak memberimu izin?"

"Aku tetap pergi"

Kemudian mereka sama-sama terdiam. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Kai seingin ini untuk pergi. Mungkin Kai memang sudah ingin fokus dengan hidupnya. Ingin mencari pasangan juga menjadi seorang ayah seperti dirinya saat ini.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan tetap jadi adikku!" Kai mengangguk penuh semangat di antara wajah lelahnya. Memeluk Chanyeol erat, sembari meminta maaf dalam hati karena sudah mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri.

"Hyung terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku jadi adikmu. Meski darah itu kental, tapi kasih sayangmu lebih dari segalanya. Maaf jika aku pernah jadi pembangkang. Aku tidak pernah menyesali kematian orang tuaku karena kau selalu ada untukku sebagai kakak. Juga paman Seunghyun yang sudah menjadi sosok ayah hebat" entah kenapa Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis. Ia dan Kai tidak pernah seperti ini. Mereka biasanya hanya akur untuk urusan bisnis, setelah itu akan berdebat bahkan untuk urusan paling tidak penting. Chanyeol ternyata tidak sendirian selama ini, ia memiliki adik yang kuat dan serba bisa.

"Mungkin aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini. Tapi, terima kasih sudah mau jadi adik untuk hyung yang keras kepala seperti aku"

 **{CB}**

" _Uncle_ …" Sehun berdiri kaku setelah mendengar pembicaraan ayah dan paman kesayangannya. Ternyata Kai selama beberapa hari ini tidak ada kabar karena sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum menetap di London.

Ia mendengar semua tanpa terlewat bahkan ketika ayahnya mencoba menahan, sementara Kai tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Hai, Sehun" Sehun mencoba biasa meski tidak bisa. Ia tidak berhak untuk menjadi sangat sedih, meski kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Keinginan Kai untuk fokus pada hidupnya sendiri entah bagaimana menyakiti hati Sehun sekarang. Sehun pikir kehadiran keluarganya, juga dengan adanya dia sudah cukup untuk pamannya. Tapi ternyata Sehun lupa pada logika, bahwa Kai juga butuh seseorang untuk dicintai, dan membangun keluarganya sendiri.

"Kata kakek, _uncle_ disini beberapa hari karena sibuk. Jadi aku minta diantar kesini"

"Kakekmu mana?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ada di lantai 10 katanya ingin berkunjung ke sana"

"Ya sudah, kau masuklah. Ayah akan menyusul kakek" Sehun mengangguk setelah mendapat usakan di kepala dari Chanyeol.

Tidak ada kata di antara keduanya. Sehun hanya berjalan menuju kaca besar yang bisa memanjakan matanya dengan hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul yang sibuk.

Kai pun merasa suasana sekarang tidak kalah canggungnya. Seperti Sehun memendam sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Dan dadanya yang tidak tenang setiap ada Sehun di dekatnya.

" _Uncle_ " / "Sehun" mereka bersuara bersamaan.

"Biar aku dulu. Kemana saja _uncle_ selama hampir seminggu ini? Setelah mengirim pesan abu-abu, _uncle_ menghilang" kata Sehun ketus. Tidak mau melihat ke arah Kai. Hanya terus menatap jendela.

"Aku kerja. Dan sangat sibuk"

Kemudian Sehun mengernyit. Merasa aneh dengan suasana ini. Biasanya mereka akan berceloteh dan tertawa bersama. Saling mengejek sebagaimana paman dengan keponakannya.

"Aku akan pindah ke London" dada Sehun seperti terluka. Tapi untuk apa?

"Sampai kapan?" suaranya bergetar. Masih enggan memandang Kai.

"Sampai… entah kapan"

Sehun yang bodoh. Padahal tadi dia sudah dengar pembicaraan Kai dan ayahnya. Kenapa masih dipertanyakan? Yang ujungnya hanya membuat ia semakin kecewa.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Sehun berbalik. Menggigit bibir menghalau tangis.

"Ingin fokus pada hidupku sendiri. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk main-main" Kai terkekeh kering.

" _Uncle…_ aku tidak tahu fokus yang kau cari itu seperti apa. Tapi, bisakah ditunda sebentar?" Kai menggeleng. Ia tidak mau bertahan lebih lama yang itu artinya, semakin membuat langkahnya berat untuk pergi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ku tunggu. Jadi kenapa harus ditunda?" setetes air mata Sehun ternyata tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama.

"Tunggulah sampai aku punya alasan untuk menahanmu. Alasan yang masuk akal" ucap Sehun lirih. Saat tangan Kai akan menyentuh pipinya. Sehun menepis dengan keras. "Jangan membuat aku semakin bergantung pada _uncle_. Jika _uncle_ akan pergi, ya pergi saja! Mulai hari ini aku akan menghapus air mata ku sendiri"

Kai tahu, bahwa Sehun akan menjadi pihak yang paling marah dan kecewa. Tapi seandainya Sehun juga tahu bahwa pilihan untuk tetap disini, akan menjadikan Kai sebagai pihak yang paling merana.

Mungkin melihat Sehun bertemu dengan kekasih yang sebaya. Kencan romantis seperti anak muda kebanyakan. Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada berdiam sendiri di London nanti.

"Sehun, kau tidak mengerti"

"Aku tidak! Karena alasan uncle tidak masuk akal. Apa uncle sudah punya kekasih dan berencana menikah!? Kenapa harus London tidak disini saja!?" Kai marah tentu saja dengan asumsi murahan keponakannya.

"Ya! Aku sudah punya seseorang yang aku cintai. Maka dari itu, aku harus pergi!" Kai tidak bermaksud membentak. Ini diluar kontrolnya.

"Dasar pembohong!" Sehun lagi-lagi menepis pergerakan Kai yang hendak memeluknya seperti kebiasaan ketika Sehun marah.

" _Uncle_ pembohong! Mulai hari ini, aku tidak punya _uncle_ sepertimu" tidak apa-apa, mungkin memang harus begini agar Kai bisa melupakan perasaannya yang keliru. Jadi untuk pertama kali, Kai tidak mengejar Sehun.

* * *

 ** **-tbc-****

* * *

 **Udh 8 bulan aja ya ini ff terbengkalai. DIINGATKAN! Untuk yg tdk suka Kaihun bisa skip aja dan baca scene lain, krna memang sejak awal pair lain selain Seunghyun-Sandara, akan ada Kaihun juga. Aku udah ngetik kok hampir sampai end. Tp blm sempet update. Makasih yg mau nunggu, dan maaf sekali lagi. Silahkan baca ulang untuk feel yg lebih nendang :) happy reading!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Alasan itu terdengar seperti. Aku ingin bertahan, juga ingin pergi secara bersamaan. Tidakkah bisa ditebak, bahwa bayanganmu yang menahan.**

* * *

Pintu ukiran khas Eropa yang tertutup dengan angkuh itu seketika terbuka lebar. Baekhyun yang kebetulan berdiri di tengah ruang tamu hendak berjalan ke kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba menerima pelukan mendadak yang membuat tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang. Untung saja pertahanannya cukup baik. Hingga ia tidak sampai terjatuh.

"Sehun?" putranya lari dengan tergesa kemudian tersedu-sedu dalam pelukannya.

"Papa…." Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuat anaknya begitu sedih. Padahal tadi Sehun pamit pergi dengan riang bersama kakeknya. Lalu kini ia pulang dengan tangis dan sendirian.

"Kenapa?" Sehun hanya menggeleng.

Baekhyun tidak bisa apapun kecuali terus memeluk anaknya. Biasanya jika sudah seperti ini, Sehun memang sangat kecewa akan suatu hal. Karena Sehun bukan tipe yang mudah menangisi apa-apa yang menurutnya tidak jelas.

Hati Sehun memang lembut, mirip Baekhyun. Meski egonya cukup tinggi, tapi untuk beberapa titik Sehun punya toleransi. Kapan ia perlu menangis, marah, tertawa. Baekhyun tahu semua tentang anaknya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki ide.

"Ingin diambilkan minum?" Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah, pergi ke kamar mu nanti papa menyusul" Sehun berjalan dengan gontai. Baekhyun hanya menatap anaknya sendu sebelum berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih.

Sementara ini, mereka berdua memang tinggal di rumah Seunghyun atas permintaan Sandara. Sebelum lusa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun resmi menikah dengan sederhana.

Mereka belum menentukan tempat tinggal. Tapi setelah Baekhyun berjanji untuk merawat Sandara, jadilah ia memutuskan sementara tinggal disini. Meninggalkan rumahnya sendiri untuk beberapa saat.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya akan masuk. Sehun sudah berbaring miring setengah meringkuk.

"Minumlah" Baekhyun membelai kepala anaknya yang masih tersedu ringan. Tidak sehebat tadi saat baru masuk rumah.

"Pa… Maafkan aku" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

Sehun menceritakan tentang kepergian Kai yang akan dilakukan setelah menuntaskan tugas-tugasnya. Baekhyun tahu, Sehun sangat bergantung pada Kai melebihi pada dirinya. Karena sejak bayi Kai yang turun langsung untuk mengasuh Sehun. Menggantikan tugas Baekhyun ketika dirinya ada pekerjaan. Memahami Sehun lebih banyak dari yang dilakukan paman kebanyakan. Dunia Sehun sejak kecil hanya diisi oleh dia dan Kai saja. Sama halnya dengan Sehun, Baekhyun pun terkejut akan kabar itu.

"Sehun, uncle berhak untuk hidupnya sendiri" Baekhyun mencoba memberi pengertian. Pengertian paling pelan namun dalam agar anaknya paham.

"Tapi uncle pernah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan kita" Baekhyun membelai rambut anaknya.

"Uncle mu sudah sangat banyak membantu kita. Kita sudah punya ayah" Sehun menggeleng.

"Posisi ayah berbeda dengan uncle" Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti. Bukankah selama ini Sehun menganggap Kai sebagai ayahnya juga?

"Sehun cinta uncle. Tapi uncle cinta orang lain. Maafkan aku, pa"

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia pernah bertukar pikiran untuk masalah percintaan dengan anaknya. Sehun dekat dengan beberapa temannya namun tidak berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan. Pengakuannya kali ini tentu saja membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Sehunie tahu beda cinta pada kekasih dan pada keluarga?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Apa papa mengira cintaku pada uncle hanya sekedar cinta untuk keluarga?" Baekhyun antara ingin mengangguk dan tidak. Ia sendiri ragu. Seperti melihat sorot cinta antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Tapi jelas itu mustahil karena perbedaan usia yang lebih pantas dijalin antara ayah dan anak. Bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Sehun sangat kecewa mengetahui respon sang papa. Ia tahu, tidak ada yang paham dengan perasaannya yang salah ini. Tapi itu memang fakta yang ia sendiri baru menyadari akhir-akhir ini. Disaat hanya buku harian satu-satunya yang bisa menerima perasaannya tanpa timbal balik buruk. Seperti menganggap perasaannya adalah sebuah kesalahan yang perlu diluruskan, dan dipaksa untuk tiada.

"Sehun…. Kau tahu perasaan semacam ini sangat beresiko untuk kalian. Banyak hal yang harus ditoleransi salah satunya adalah kesalahan rasa. Yang kau anggap cinta itu ternyata hanya sebuah respon takut kehilangan" Sehun memandang papanya dengan sanksi.

"Apa papa pernah salah?"

"Ya, pernah. Papa kira, papa sangat benci dengan ayahmu. Tapi ternyata itu adalah perasaan cinta" Sehun memunggungi Baekhyun. Tidak mau memperpanjang debat karena akan percuma.

"Aku bukan papa atau ayah. Aku tahu perasaanku yang berkembang bukan seperti seharusnya. Papa bisa pergi, aku ingin istirahat"

 **{CB}**

Baekhyun sejak tadi hanya berada di depan kamar Sehun yang sudah terkunci rapat. Pria mungil itu berjongkok sendu karena perdebatan mereka perihal perasaan Sehun. Setelah banyak berpikir dan bergelut dengan hatinya, Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah. Harusnya ia menjadi yang paling terbuka menerima keluh kesah anaknya. Bukan malah menghakimi dengan cara yang bodoh dan pikiran sempit.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun mendongak. Menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya bangkit.

"Kenapa kau disini Baek?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Sehun marah"

"Karena Kai yang pamit akan menetap di London?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Hampir menangis dengan kabar mengejutkan itu. Juga rasa bersalahnya pada Sehun.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk pergi dari depan kamar anaknya. Membicarakan dengan kepala dingin di tempat lain. Sehun hanya butuh waktu.

Baekhyun belum bercerita apapun tentang keluhan Sehun yang diutarakan padanya tadi. Selain Baekhyun tidak memiliki hak, ia juga perlu memastikan dan meyakinkan Sehun untuk banyak hal dan resiko apa saja yang akan dihadapi jika rasanya itu masih bertahan.

Chanyeol menyampaikan kabar jika Kai akan datang kesini malam ini sebelum besok siang benar-benar meninggalkan Korea. Entah mengapa pria itu memilih London sebagai tempatnya menghabiskan waktu. Tapi Chanyeol selalu berharap untuk kebahagiaan adiknya itu.

"Kai akan kesini malam ini" Baekhyun mengaduk teh hangat yang baru saja diantar oleh asisten rumah tangga Chanyeol.

"Ingin pamit padamu dan ayah. Juga Sehun" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Baek…" panggil Chanyeol lagi.

Yang lebih mungil hanya mampu tersipu di tempat ketika Chanyeol menyematkan sebuah cincin sederhana namun indah di jari manisnya.

"Lusa kita akan menikah dan aku masih menyimpan cincin ini. Kau ingat kejutan yang akan ku beri setelah kau operasi?" Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Indahnya cinta mereka akhirnya terjadi meski harus dibalut drama menyakitkan penuh darah. Tapi Baekhyun jadi bisa mengukur bahwa hubungan mereka berada satu tingkat lebih tinggi daripada yang lain.

"Menikahlah denganku. Ayo kita bangun keluarga kecil kita bersama Sehun" Chanyeol berlutut. Kepalanya dibelai Baekhyun kemudian dikecup ringan.

"Aku mau"

Tidak ada kata tua untuk saling mencintai. Mereka sama-sama yang pertama untuk satu sama lain. Jadi dengan diterimanya lamaran Chanyeol. Mereka sudah sangat siap membuka dermaga untuk mengarungi samudra. Menjadi satu kesatuan utuh.

"Apa Sehun bisa punya adik?" tanya Chanyeol konyol. Baekhyun menghadiahi dengan pukulan di kepala.

"Dasar bodoh! Rahimku sudah diangkat setelah operasi kedua kali karena infeksi akibat drama penculikan oleh ayah" kata Baekhyun sendu. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, saat itu aku tidak ada untuk melindungimu. Sehun saja sudah cukup untuk kita Baek" Chanyeol berusaha menghibur calon suaminya itu.

"Anak itu membuat aku khawatir. Aku merasa gagal jadi seorang papa. Benar, saat terberat yang akan dihadapi orang tua adalah ketika anak sedang jatuh cinta" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Anakku jatuh cinta?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Namun mengalihkan topik dengan duduk di atas perut kekar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mau anaknya semakin marah nanti.

Setelah mengobrol ringan di balkon kemudian melamar Baekhyun dengan sederhana. Keduanya berpindah ke dalam kamar untuk melanjutkan obrolan. Tapi konsentrasi Chanyeol jadi pecah saat Baekhyun dengan kurang ajar sudah duduk di atas perutnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" suara dalam Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merinding. Belum lagi tangan besarnya yang membuat gerakan naik turun di antara pinggang Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin duduk di atas perut seksimu" jawab Baekhyun _sok_ polos.

Baekhyun mundur perlahan secara sengaja menempelkan bongkahan pantatnya pada kejantanan Chanyeol. Yang lebih tua sudah menggeram.

"Aduh, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja" Chanyeol bukan seorang penyabar. Menarik baju Baekhyun hingga pria mungil itu terjatuh di atas dadanya. Meraup bibir ranum milik Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Jangan menggodaku Baek. Kau tahu aku sudah menunggu selama 24 tahun" Baekhyun tersengal "Maka lakukan sekarang. Dengan cara paling kasar" Baekhyun seperti masokis yang berharap siksaan dari Chanyeol. Sisi liar Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol semakin jatuh cinta.

"Kau akan kesakitan, _baby"_ Baekhyun menggeleng. Menjilat telinga Chanyeol dengan liarnya.

"Usia boleh tidak muda lagi. Tapi untuk urusan memuaskan. Aku masih sanggup walau seratus kali sehari" Chanyeol menarik rambut Baekhyun ke belakang. Menghabisi leher pria mungil itu hingga kewalahan meninggalkan desahan-desahan laknat.

 **{CB}**

Seunghyun mengernyit melihat Kai datang ke rumah dengan penampilan paling buruk. Rambut mulai panjang dan lingkar hitam di mata yang cukup mengerikan. Setiap melihat Kai, Seunghyun jadi ingat buku harian cucunya. Ada bagian dimana buku harian itu menceritakan seseorang yang mirip dengan Kai.

"Paman…"

Seunghyun tidak pernah melakukan ini. Tapi ia kemudian berjalan dan memeluk seseorang yang sudah dianggap sebagai anak kandungnya itu.

Seunghyun menyesal sudah menghancurkan hidup anak baik seperti Kai demi ambisi gilanya. Sama halnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Maka, ia dengan sekeras tenaga ingin membayar kebahagiaan Kai dengan berbagai cara.

Salah satunya menerima keputusan anak itu untuk pergi dan menetap di London.

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu?" Kai mengangguk. Sosok ayah yang ternyata selama ini ia dapat secara utuh dari Seunghyun.

"Meski ingin, paman tidak akan bisa menahanmu" Kai tersenyum.

"Aku ingin meminta restu paman" Seunghyun mengusap kepala Kai.

"Aku merestui kepergianmu, nak. Jangan pernah lupa jika rumahmu disini. Pulanglah kapanpun kau mau"

Kai memeluk Seunghyun sekali lagi. Tidak pernah bisa dibayangkan jika berpisah dengan Seunghyun akan sesedih ini. Padahal dulu sempat ia berpikir untuk membunuh Seunghyun untuk sakit hatinya yang tergolong sementara.

"Sehun ada?" tanya Kai.

"Di kamar. Seharian dia mengurung diri. Sepertinya dia sangat kecewa untuk kepergianmu"

Kai berjalan ke arah kamar Sehun yang terasa hening. Ia mengetuk pelan.

"Sehun, ini uncle" Sehun bergeming. Tidak mungkin Sehun tidur. Anak itu tidak akan bisa tidur jika sedang marah.

"Sehun, apa kau tidak ingin melihat aku untuk terakhir kali?" Sehun masih diam.

"Dulu, ada yang suka menangis mengadu padaku karena mimpi buruk. Kemudian tengah malam uncle datang tapi kau sudah kembali tidur. Karena sia-sia, uncle pikir tidur denganmu saja sekalian daripada harus kembali pulang. Sehun…" Kai menggigit bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku" Kai masih setia berdiri disana dengan lesu. Cinta memang membuat seseorang jadi bodoh. Ia menyesal sempat mengejek Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena ternyata ia sekarang mengalami fase itu.

"Uncle tidak perlu repot-repot kesini" ucap Sehun dari dalam. Suaranya serak dan setengah berdengung.

"Uncle bisa pergi diam-diam. Itu lebih baik" Kai meletakkan telapak tangannya pada daun pintu. Seolah itu adalah Sehun.

"Bisakah kau ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan baik?"

Sehun tetap tidak mau membuka pintu. Ia sadar saat ini sikapnya seperti anak-anak. Ia tidak pantas untuk Kai yang jauh lebih dewasa.

Sehun sendiri tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan pamannya itu. Maka, ia memutuskan tetap berdiri di belakang pintu, tidak ingin membukanya.

"Selamat tinggal. Papa bilang, uncle berhak bahagia. Berbahagialah uncle, maaf sudah menghambat langkahmu"

Perpisahan yang sungguh menyedihkan. Bahkan untuk saat terakhir itu, Sehun tidak mau melihat wajah Kai dan memeluknya seperti biasa.

"Kau juga harus janji untuk bahagia ya" Kai menunduk. Menatap lantai marmer mahal yang memantulkan kekacauannya secara jelas.

"Uncle.." Sehun bersuara di balik pintu.

"Ya?"

"Uncle jaga kesehatan. Jangan banyak merokok dan minum" Kai mengangguk meski Sehun tidak bisa melihat. Satu senyum tampan tersemat di bibirnya.

"Tadi sore aku pergi ke makam kelincimu. Kuberikan mawar putih seperti yang biasa kita lakukan dulu setiap sore" suara Kai mulai kacau.

"Sehun, jangan pernah tanggapi pesan tidak jelas dari siapapun. Gunakan selalu _chip_ yang aku berikan agar kau bisa dilacak jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi hal buruk. Juga _gps_ dalam mobilmu jangan pernah mati. Aku sudah memastikan koneksi _chip_ dan _gps_ mu terhubung dengan jaringan Lynford dan Blackzone. Makan teratur, lalu mulai belajar mengusap air matamu sendiri. Uncle menunggu kabar dari forbes bahwa kau adalah produsen obat kanker nomor 1 milik Korea Selatan" Sehun luruh dalam pijakannya. Kakinya tidak bisa lagi digunakan untuk membawa beban tubuhnya. Semua pesan Kai itu seperti pesan terakhir yang tidak bisa menjamin pertemuan mereka kembali.

"Aku pergi"

Setiap pertemuan akan menjumpai perpisahan. Biarlah Kai mengejar hidupnya dan Sehun harus bangkit untuk mengejar hidupnya juga.

 **{CB}**

"Pesawatnya jam 12 siang" Sehun mencuri dengar obrolan papa dan ayahnya di meja makan. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati sarapan pagi.

Sementara kakek dan neneknya sedang pergi berkunjung ke rumah singgah. Sehun baru saja mau keluar kamar karena bujukan Seunghyun.

Kai benar-benar akan pergi dan tidak berniat untuk menunda. Jadi, jika Kai bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan kekasihnya. Maka, Sehun pun harus bisa.

"Kau tidak ingin menemui uncle? Semalam kau bahkan tidak mau membuka pintu" Sehun menggeleng pelan. Selera makannya seketika musnah setelah mendengar pertanyaan papanya.

"Uncle pasti sedih Sehunie" Sehun hanya bergeming. Menyuap nasi goreng dengan tenggorokan yang terasa sakit karena menahan kesedihannya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk memahami. Bagaimana jika kau ikut membantu papa menyiapkan pernikahan besok?" lalu Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Sehun jadi merasa bersalah karena sempat melupakan acara pernikahan orang tuanya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengasihani dirinya, sementara di sekitarnya banyak orang yang masih

"Maafkan aku, pa" Baekhyun tersenyum maklum. Menyodorkan segelas susu kesukaan Sehun. Mungkin itu bisa memperbaiki suasana hati anaknya.

"Papa sedih melihatmu seperti ini"

Chanyeol ingin bertanya sebenarnya apa yang sedang Sehun alami. Ini bukan sekedar masalah kepergian Kai. Pasti ada hal lain. Tapi melihat suasana hati anak semata wayangnya yang tidak stabil. Chanyeol berpikir untuk menunda keinginannya sebentar.

"Ayah, uncle berpesan operator koneksi harus selalu siaga. Baik Blackzone atau Lynford. Itu sudah terhubung dengan chip dan seluruh gps mobil kita. Aku memasang satu chip di punggung, papa dan ayah juga harus pakai. Kita tidak pernah tahu bahaya apa yang menunggu keluarga kita di depan" Chanyeol meletakkan sendok dan garpunya.

"Apa saja pesan Kai?" Sehun mengedikkan bahu.

"Hanya itu"

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya. Melirik jam dinding besar yang berdiri di ruang tengah. 3 jam lagi, Kai akan benar-benar pergi. Dan dirinya masih berdiam dengan kepala batunya tanpa berniat menjumpai sang paman untuk terakhir kali.

Sehun mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Membuka dompetnya untuk mendapati sebuah foto. Foto lusuh yang diambil ketika ia masih duduk dibangu menengah pertama. Saat Kai hanya seorang paman biasa yang begitu disayanginya. Di dalam foto itu, mereka sedang mencoba kamera baru milik Sehun yang baru dibeli Baekhyun dari Jepang.

Kai mencetak hasilnya, karena ingin membuat kenangan indah dengan Sehun. Dulu hubungan mereka tidak serumit ini. Sehun sudah merusak semua dengan perasaan cintanya yang berlebihan. Mungkin papanya benar, Sehun hanya merespon itu sebagai bentuk rasa takut kehilangan. Tapi saat hatinya kemudian berteriak bahwa Kai bukan sekedar sandarannya, melainkan cinta sudah hadir di tengah mereka.

Sehun menyadari cintanya sejak hari dimana Kai datang memeluknya seusai ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol merupakan ayah kandungnya. Baekhyun menyembunyikan fakta mengerikan mengenai masa lalu mereka. Bahkan Kai ikut andil atas semua. Entah bagaimana, bukannya benci, Sehun malah semakin ingin berada di dekat Kai. Membagi sakit mereka bersama. Bukan Sehun yang perlu dikasihani disini. Kai lebih berhak atas belas kasihan itu. Sehun punya semua, tapi Kai hanya sendirian. Sejak itu Sehun selalu ingin ada untuk Kai, jadi orang pertama yang dicari Kai saat pria itu lelah. Hingga rasa itu membuat Sehun egois untuk memiliki Kai sendiri.

Sehun melempar foto lamanya. Menangis dan meraung-raung dalam rasa sesal yang tidak akan bisa sembuh. Tidak akan pernah membaik jika nanti, suatu hari Kai pulang menggandeng seorang istri dan anak dalam gendongan. Sehun tidak sanggup.

 _Bisa kita bicara tentang Blackzone? share location – Unknown_

Sehun mengernyit setelah menyelesaikan tangisnya. Membaca pesan yang ingin membahas perihal usaha papanya. Sehun ingat minggu lalu ada seorang anak buahnya yang mengundurkan diri. Karena papanya sudah berhenti mengurusi, jadi mungkin anak buah itu menghubungi Sehun untuk meminta pekerjaan kembali. Sehun tidak tega. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan pergi menuju lokasi yang diberikan. Bagaimanapun anak buahnya itu sudah mengabdi cukup lama.

Sehun adalah anak pintar. Tapi ia tidak tahu jika kepergian Kai bisa membuatnya jadi bodoh mendadak. Bisa-bisanya dia pergi tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu lokasi yang akan dituju.

Sehun ingin memutar kemudinya untuk paling tidak mencari jalan besar yang ramai. Bukan jalan sempit dan rusak. Namun sayang, Sehun terlambat, di belakang serta di depan sudah ada mobil lain yang menghambat jalannya.

Satu hembusan nafas berat Sehun berikan sebelum menarik gigi dan kopling untuk bersiap memutar kemudinya 180 derajat ke belakang. Tapi, usahanya gagal karena hentakan keras mobil van yang semula berada di belakang. Bagian samping kiri mobil Sehun sudah hancur. Lalu sebuah sedan menabrakkan diri di bagian kanan. Matilah dia, Sehun memakai mobil ayahnya karena kebetulan parkir paling depan. Kepala Sehun terpental keras. Untung dia tidak apa-apa, setidaknya wajah mulusnya selamat dari serpihan kaca mobil.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun melirik sinis dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi.

"Kau kursus mengemudi dimana? Tabrakanmu sangat bodoh!" maki Sehun.

"Aku percaya sekarang jika kau adalah keturunan Park dilihat dari segi keberanian. Cepat turun brengsek!" pria bule itu memaksa Sehun untuk keluar. Menarik baju mahalnya serta menjambak rambut indahnya.

"Hei bajingan, baju itu baru ku beli! Rambutku baru ku ganti warna" si pria bule hanya tersenyum miring.

"Kau akan dapatkan semua di surga anak kecil"

"Oh ya? Atau mungkin kita akan ke neraka bersama, keparat!" Desis Sehun.

Lalu Sehun tidak ingat siapa di antara mereka yang menendang kepalanya sampai pandangannya menjadi buram. Sehun ingin melawan bule tua itu. Namun kedua tangannya sudah ditahan oleh dua pria lain.

Pipinya, perutnya, semua aspek vital yang ada di tubuhnya sudah mencicipi hajaran dari orang itu.

"Menjebakmu lebih mudah daripada menjebak pamanmu" mendengar kata paman, Sehun dipaksa untuk berada dalam kondisi terkuat.

"Dia bukan anggota keluarga Park. Jangan sentuh dia!"

 **{CB}**

Berharap pada hal paling tidak mungkin bagi seorang Kim Kai sekarang adalah, kehadiran Sehun yang sedang berlari-lari menggemaskan. Dengan rambut beterbangan dan buraian air mata seperti biasanya.

Meski sudah 24 tahun, tapi kebiasaan itu tidak pernah pudar. Sehun bagi Kai tetaplah anak kecil yang banyak tanya. Masih alergi air hujan, dan pecinta susu garis keras.

Kai tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila di tengah ruang tunggu Bandara. Ingin memeluk Sehun untuk terakhir kali, sebelum entah kapan mereka akan kembali berjumpa. Mungkin tidak akan pernah. Mungkin juga Kai akan ditemukan membusuk di London sebagai pria tua yang mati sendirian karena hipotermia.

Atau hanya mendengar suara Sehun melalui pantulan televisi saluran Internasional sebagai pengusaha muda sukses penemu racikan obat kanker. Beristri model cantik dan memiliki anak lucu. Dadanya tiba-tiba patah hanya dengan membayangkan hal gila seperti itu.

Kai mengecek ponselnya yang terhubung dengan chip serta gps mobil yang biasa digunakan Sehun. Memastikan keberadaan anak itu. Lihatlah, usahanya melupakan bahkan gagal dalam hari pertama. Tapi ini dilakukan demi kebaikan Sehun juga.

Kai membelalak mendapati mobil milik Chanyeol berada satu titik dengan chip Sehun. Kemungkinannya ada dua, chip Sehun terpakai oleh Chanyeol. Atau mobil Chanyeol dipakai oleh Sehun.

Kai melirik Jam tangannya, masih 2 jam lagi dan dia harus meminta salah satu anak buahnya melihat titik keberadaan Sehun.

"Ramon, kau dimana?" tanya Kai tidak sabar saat sambungan teleponnya baru terhubung.

"Hubungi semua tim mu. Cek posisi gps mobil Chanyeol. Itu siapa yang memakai? Cepat!" Kai menunggu Ramon bekerja dengan gusar.

"Sehun!? Sialan! itu seperti wilayah asing. Cek titiknya kemudian kabari aku Ramon!"

Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jam berangkatnya hanya tinggal 1,5 jam lagi. Sehun bodoh! Padahal sudah diingatkan untuk mengabaikan hal-hal tidak jelas. Kai curiga ini adalah ulah salah satu musuh mereka yang sengaja menjebak Sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat Kai menimbang. Perlu atau tidak dia pergi ke sana. Kalau Sehun memang dalam bahaya mungkin itu diperlukan. Tapi jika Sehun hanya pergi menyendiri seperti biasanya, maka ia akan gagal untuk usahanya melupakan. Tapi perasaan Kai benar-benar tidak tenang. Rasanya ia akan membunuh siapapun yang berani melukai Sehun, walau hanya segaris saja.

Panggilan untuk _check in_ tiket sudah membahana melalui pengeras suara. Kai akhirnya menyobek kertas berisi _barcode_ itu menjadi bagian terkecil. Berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan area Bandara. Meninggalkan niatnya untuk pergi ke London. Fokusnya hanya pada keselamatan Sehun.

Ia memasang _earphone_ serta beberapa alat yang biasa digunakan dalam misi operasi Lynford. Kai memasang wajah paling marah. "Uncle tahu kau sangat pemberani. Bertahanlah paling tidak sampai aku datang" bisik Kai dalam putus asanya.

"Hyung, Sehun dalam bahaya. Aku langsung kesana. Kau siapkan anak buah untuk mengepung. Hubungkan dengan jaringan Blackzone juga. Kita butuh banyak pasukan!" Kai mengirim pesan suara pada Chanyeol. Pesan itu kemudian diteruskan melalui jaringan internal milik Lynford.

Jatuh cinta memang sebodoh ini. Kai bahkan tidak sempat menyusun strategi apa-apa seperti kebiasaannya melakukan sebuah misi. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya ingin melesat kesana dengan cepat untuk melihat keadaan keponakannya.

Seandainya dia bisa menunda sebentar. Mungkin Sehun tidak akan pergi kesana dan aman dalam pengawasannya. Seandainya Sehun segera menemukan alasan masuk akal untuk menahannya. Mungkin siang ini mereka akan menghabiskan makan siang bersama, ditutup dengan es krim tiga rasa kesukaan Sehun. Seandainya….

 **{CB}**

Sementara di gedung Monte pada lantai tertinggi. Chanyeol melempar ponselnya yang sudah terhubung dalam jaringan internal Lynford.

"Tuan, tuan muda…." Jongdae yang sudah lengkap dengan berbagai alat-alatnya menyempatkan masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol tanpa permisi karena ini keadaan gawat.

"Hubungkan dengan Blackzone! Minta mereka untuk bersiap. Anakku dalam bahaya. Apapun, lakukan apapun!" ucapan Chanyeol mulai tidak beraturan. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain keselamatan anaknya. Ia tidak akan sanggup membayangkan sebuah perpisahan untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak akan.

"Koneksi Blackzone bocor, aku sudah dengar semuanya! Kenapa dengan anakku?" Chanyeol lupa jika Baekhyun juga menegang alat komunikasi milik jaringannya. Padahal awalnya Chanyeol berniat menyembunyikan ini dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol brengsek kenapa tidak mengabariku!? Kenapa aku malah tau dari koneksi komunikasi Blackzone!? Dengar! Dia anakku juga!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kerah Chanyeol karena kesal tidak diberitahu perihal keadaan Sehun. Ia kecewa karena justru tahu masalah ini dari bocornya koneksi yang kebetulan dipegang.

Koneksi memang diperlukan untuk berkomunikasi dalam lingkaran mereka secara internal dan rahasia. Dan saat sambungan Lynford memaksa masuk, Baekhyun mendengar alarm peringatan pada alat komunikasinya. Biasanya ini terjadi jika ada penyadap yang mencoba membobol mereka. Ia takut jika itu adalah salah satu musuhnya. Baekhyun awalnya ingin langsung memblokir. Namun melihat identitas Lynford tertera dalam permintaan, ia akhirnya melakukan verifikasi.

Ketika komunikasi dibuka, tim Lynford mengabarkan tentang kondisi Sehun yang kini sedang terdampar di pinggir laut terpencil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain dari chip dan gps nya. Sehun tidak menjawab satupun panggilan dari kedua pihak. Dan statusnya diubah menjadi bahaya. Baekhyun tidak sanggup membayangkan ketika status itu bisa saja dinaikkan sebagai tumbang. Anaknya sendirian. Meskipun bekal kekuatan yang sudah dimiliki Sehun mungkin bisa membantu. Tapi Baekhyun tahu itu tidak akan banyak bekerja.

Setelah mendengar itu, Baekhyun tidak lagi membuang waktu untuk menyusul Chanyeol di gedung Monte. Menuntut maksud pria itu yang dengan berani menyembunyikan dari Baekhyun.

Entah ini semua ulah siapa. Yang lebih pasti itu adalah ulah musuh salah satu dari Seunghyun, Chanyeol, juga dirinya.

"Baek, aku hanya takut kau khawatir. Aku sudah menangani ini dengan menyatukan anak buah kita" Chanyeol berusaha menjangkau Baekhyun namun ditepis dengan kasar.

"Jika Sehun ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak layak! Kau orang pertama yang harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua" ancam Baekhyun.

"Kita berada dalam satu tim, Baek. Misi kita sama. Jadi kenapa hanya aku yang disalahkan?"

"Karena kau, aku jadi terjun di dunia nista ini! Harusnya jika aku jadi orang baik, aku tidak akan punya musuh. Musuhku tidak akan mengincar anakku!" Baekhyun sudah tersedu. Kepalanya sangat pusing membayangkan Sehun yang terluka.

"Kita berdua salah, oke!?" bentak Chanyeol.

"Sehun ku…" Baekhyun semakin histeris memikirkan kemungkinan gila yang terjadi pada anak satu-satunya. Alasannya selama ini bertahan hanya Sehun, jadi jika Sehun tidak bisa diselamatkan, ia akan menembak dirinya sendiri untuk mati bersama Sehun.

Chanyeol beranjak pergi, tidak mau membuang waktu untuk berdebat dengan Baekhyun sedangkan Sehun lebih membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Aku ikut!" Baekhyun menyusul langkah lebar Chanyeol dengan berlari.

Mereka tidak saling bicara satu sama lain. Tidak sebelum mereka tahu keadaan anaknya. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jika mereka mau menahan diri dan membuang jiwa egoisnya. Sehun pasti baik-baik saja. Anak mereka pasti berada disana untuk tertawa bersama. Baekhyun membayangkan betapa ketakutannya Sehun melalui jalanan gelap dan rusak seperti ini.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia keturunan Park, Baek" kata Chanyeol tanpa melepas pandangan dari kemudi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin segera sampai dan memastikan keadaannya dengan mataku sendiri" kata Baekhyun lirih, itu adalah nada paling putus asa.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **Udah aku kasih tau ya dari awal kalo setiap chapter akan berhubungan satu sama lain. Semoga tdk mengecewakan dan silahkan dibaca dgn hati-hati. Apapun itu respon kalian aku bisa terima kok. Karena sejak aku memutuskan buat drop ff ini, aku sadar buat segala resikonya. So, see u on next chap! Silahkan tinggalkan sepatah dua patah komentar. diliat dari vote, aku ga nyangka ada sebanyak ini yg baca. Makasih :)**


End file.
